Youth : A Stelena Fanfiction
by Fencingninja1
Summary: What happens whens when something Elena and Stefan both thought was impossible happens to them? How will they deal with it? How with the people around them deal with it? And most importantly what will a half human, half vampire turn out to be like...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Elena!" Stefan had been trying to get up up nicely for about half an hour, but he was losing his patience. He longed for the day that he could sleep in as long as she did, but he had to get to work and so did Elena. "Elena, please get up we have to get to work!" Elena worked in a publicity office, and she was writing, just like she always wanted to do. Stefan would normally drop her off on the way to the hospital where he works, mystic falls general. However, at this rate, she would be finding her own ride.

"Elena, just get up or we are going to be late!" Stefan began tugging the sheets of the bed in a playful way. "Fine...I love you" Elena was interrupted mid-sentence, and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Stefan had never seen her be ill before as she tried to hide it from her, but after 4 years of marriage that was getting a bit hard.

"Elena! Are you ok?" Stefan rushed to her side, pulling her hair out of her face to allow her to be sick. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's over now anyway" Elena was wrong. She spent another hour in the bathroom, cooped over the toilet seat. By this time Stefan was not worried about being late for work but about the health of his wife.

After all the dramatics of the morning. Elena called in sick and Stefan said he wouldn't be coming in today but he is on call if needed. Stefan felt bad for Elena as he was never sick and she wouldn't be if he let him turn her. Bit se always refused the offer. He could tell it was eating away at her as he was stuck at the age of 17 and she was now 24, although she hadn't aged a day in his mind.

After Elena had brushed her teeth and changed into some sweatpants, she headed downstairs to see where Stefan went. She found searching through the draws looking for a frying pan. "What are you doing?" Stefan smiled at her but she could tell he was stilled worried "I am making you pancakes, blueberry ones to be priciest." She couldn't help but smile at how well he knew her. All that Stefan was hoping was that Elena could keep her pancakes down.

Surprisingly she did and, she felt better for having something to eat. "Why don't we got and watch a film, and curl up In front of the fire?" Elena always made good suggestions to keep them busy for when they were not working. They settled on The Notebook, one of Elena's favourite films, she knew Stefan didn't like it that much, but he always watched it for her.

"Why don't we make a doctor's appointment?" Stefan was always a bit of a hypochondriac when it came to Elena, but he tried to hide it. "We don't need to. I was probably just something I ate. And I'm already feeling better anyway. I'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek and then went back to watching the film. She was proven wrong, she managed to be sick another 4 times and yet Stefan was puzzled as she had barely eaten anything all day. "Now can we make a doctor's appointment?" Stefan seemed to be angrier this time but, still tried to be nice. "Yes we can, as soon as possible."

After Stefan pulled a few strings at the hospital, they managed to get an appointment with Meredith at 3, he was comfortable around Meredith as she knew about him and they could share anything knowing that she would always keep it secret, especially when it came to Elena. He realised that all the waiting and trying to get over the temptation of human blood was worth it, as he was now a world class trauma Surgeon, and everyone in the hospital liked him. Elena brushed her teeth and went to get dressed, thinking now that is was more than something she had eaten.

They arrived at the hospital an hour before just In case they could been seen sooner. And if not, Stefan could check on his patients. It turned out that the appointment before them had been cancelled, so Meredith could see them.

"Mrs Salvatore?" the nurse bellowed through the waiting room. "I'm worried, Stef." Elena looked into Stefan's deep green eyes and got lost in them like she always does, only his voice brought her back to humanity.

"It is going to be fine, trust me you will get some medicine and be home in no time sitting on the sofa with Bonnie and Caroline, watching soppy love films." Stefan always knew how to calm her down. They walked into the room, following the nurse who then asked for some general details, Stefan gave them all they needed while Elena lied down on the bed.

"Mrs Salvatore, we need to get a urine sample from you just to check for an infection of any kind." Elena let out a deep sigh. "Bathroom is just over there, the doctor will be with you in a second." she pointed to a door in the corner of the room, and then handed Elena a pot and left the two of them alone. Stefan turned to the nurse and looked at her "thank you. Are you still in the surgery for tomorrow?" the nurse nodded and left them alone. "It will be fine." Stefan said and then planting a kiss on Elena's head, he also pointed to the door in the corner of the room, meaning for her to get on with it.

As Elena did her business, she thought about Bonnie and Caroline. She hadn't seen them in ages! Only a few months after Bonnie and Jeremy got married Bonnie became pregnant and Jeremy was petrified but Bonnie was elated! Jeremy had a meltdown when they found out it was twins, but it took him a while to adjust but after that he was so happy. When she saw them at the hospital, she was so happy to see that her little brother was with someone who meant so much to him and he had created his own other family, and she couldn't wait till she created one will Stefan. She hadn't heard from Caroline, since her wedding. She and Klaus were the world's most unlikely couple but, they loved each other. Caroline was a bit shaken when she found out about Haley being pregnant, but she grew used to it and Alexander just gets on so well with Caroline it's a humble to see then together, and they had even moved to New Orleans to be closer to him.

Elena finished up in the bathroom and headed out to find Stefan talking to Meredith. He was doing that thing where he crosses his arms but puts his hand in his armpits, Elena loved that but she knew it was a sign of worry. They both stopped talking as soon as Elena stepped into the room, Meredith looked at her with worried eyes, "how are you feeling Elena?" she could tell this was asked as a friend and not as her doctor. "I feel better than I did this morning, a bit dizzy, but I am sure you can find out what's up" Elena half smiled and half stared at Stefan who smiled back to her and went to sit next to her on bed. He started to stroke her shoulder, and then began to speak.

"So what do we do Meredith? I mean from what I've told you what does it seem to be?" Stefan now took directly into Meredith's eyes.

"I don't know yet Stefan, from what you've told me it just sounds like a bit of food poisoning, but if all she has had recently is your cooking, I think that is very unlikely." She said this with a smile and it made them all laugh a bit. "All I know is that you will have to go away for a couple of hours and come back and we will know more once the lab has scanned the urine sample. Here's an idea, why don't you go and cheek on your patients and I will take Elena out for a bit of girl shopping?" she looked at Elena who seemed to brighten up at the thought of spending more time with Meredith. "Sounds like a plan, I will see you in a bit Stef." Elena kissed Stefan and then headed for the door with Meredith following."

Meredith took Elena to all the small boutiques opposite the hospital and they spent what was possibly a small fortune. For the afternoon they both forgot that Elena had been ill and they had fun. Elena tried on trousers and dresses while Meredith stood there in amazement at how Stefan got someone as good as her. They were strolling through one of the sections in a shop when Meredith came across a small baby grow, it was yellow but across it was written 'vampire baby' Elena smiled at the thought of having a child one day, but she knew that this was not possible for Stefan, and it killed him to take that one thing from her. "Do you and Stefan plan on adopting? He told me that because he is a, you know, he can't have children." Elena looked at Meredith and smiled. "I always like the idea of having a perfect husband, which I have and two beautiful children a boy and a girl. But when I married Stefan I put that dream into a small box in the back of my mind and focused on the now. I know I want children and so does he, and I know it hurts him so much that because of him I can't have the one thing I desperately want. A child. I wouldn't mind adopting but I just feel as if the connection between mother and child would be lost. It's not as if I wouldn't love the child any less, I would just like to carry the child for 9 months and know that they depend on me." Meredith thought that if Elena and Stefan did ever have a child, that child would have the best parents in the world. They were interrupted by the ring of phone.

"Excuse me it's the hospital." Meredith picked up the phone and murmured something and then hung up, "they have your results, would you and Stefan like to get them now?" Elena nodded, and headed out of the shop ringing Stefan on the way to tell him to meet them in Meredith's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok, Elena we have your results." Elena just gave a worried look to Stefan and he stroked her shoulder and gave her one of his million dollar smiles, one that she is sure is only for her. "You're 12 weeks pregnant. Congratulations!" "What!" Elena screamed! And looked at Stefan but he just sat there speechless. "Are you sure? Because we can't have kids." You could tell Elena was happy and so was Meredith after what she had just told her in the shop. Although Stefan didn't seem to be sharing the same happiness that his wife did.

"our test are completely accurate, so yes Elena you are pregnant, and we knew this would come as a shock to you Stefan as you can't have children, but it is true, so congratulations." Meredith could not stop smiling and Elena was looking at Stefan waiting for his reaction.

"Elena...did you cheat on me?" Stefan spat out. Why would he think that? Elena loved him and she never loved anyone as close enough as to how much she loved Stefan.

"What? Why would you think that?" Elena was now starting to get really worried because he stared to get angry. "I would never cheat on you, and you have to believe me, this child is yours." She took Stefan's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Are you sure? I know I can trust you it's just in the whole history of vampires the only one that has been able to have a child is Klaus and he is a big exception"

"Stefan I love you so much and I would never so anything to hurt you"

Then the smile broke out "haha! I'm so happy!" he let off a small laugh that made Elena relax and till that moment she hadn't noticed that all of the muscles in her body had tensed. "We will book you an appointment, and we have scheduled that your due date is around early August."

"Thank you Meredith." Stefan could not stop smiling and as soon as they left the room they kissed, and not just a normal kiss. "You wouldn't mind if I went and checked on my patients would you?" he said In between kisses. They were so happy, they had managed to beat the odds, and anyway they were going to have a family just like all their friends. "Sure you can. I love how much you care for other people. I'm going to go and tell Alaric the good news." they parted ways with a kiss and Stefan sneaked in a slight squeeze of Elena's bum.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena walked in slowly to the ICU, where Ric's bed was, he had been in a coma for three and a half years. He had a nasty accident while driving his car, he was angry as Isobel for hurting Elena and showing up un-announced at Elena and Stefan's house warming party. He had wrapped his car around a tree and he had severe brain damage. He was slowly improving and they refused to turn off the machines. "Hey Ric...me and Stefan have some good news, we are really happy and we hope you might be so happy that you wake up and can see just how happy we are. I'm pregnant Ric. And I really happy, but I'm not too sure about Stefan. I saw the look in his eyes when the doctor first told us and it was disgust and hate, and I'm worried Ric, I think he thinks that I have cheated on him and that this baby is not his. But it is, I would never cheat on him and I would never leave or do anything to make him miserable. I love him. But after he saw me, looking at him, he burst into a smile, but I scared that he was only doing that for me...I wish you would talk to me Ric." Elena took a deep sigh and she knew she could confide anything in Ric.

"On my wedding day you soothed my nerves and when me and Stefan sold the boarding house and brought the new house you told me that is was the right decision. I wish you could see Jeremy, I talk to him all the time. He is so happy about being a dad, and I can wait to be a mom. But I'm scared and I wish you would wake up and get rid of all the worries that I have. I love you Ric and you know that. I hope you can hear me."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left, trying not to look over her shoulder or she would start crying.

She went to go and fond Stefan in his office, but he wasn't there. "Congratulations! I heard the big news" it was Logan Stefan's intern. "Thank you, were really happy" Elena was beaming because she was so happy.

"Stefan is over the moon! He is going round telling all his patients with young children, I am sure half the hospital knows already. He always seemed so sad that he can't have kids and he became even sadder when I told him that my girlfriend was pregnant. He even started to look into adoption." she didn't know Stefan was even looking at adoption. How much was he not telling her?

"Thanks Logan. Do you know where he is? I just want to talk to him about stuff." Elena battered her eyelashes. She knew that he had always had a thing for her because Stefan told her, that whenever she is around he gets all dumbfounded. She found this really cute, and it did the job.

"Yeah, you just missed him. He got a page to room 532, the ICU. I was going to go with him but he said it was personal."

As soon as Logan had said room 532 Elena had left running to get to the elevator, but it was to slow so she ran for the stairs. The only thing that mattered right now was Ric.

"Please Ric, be ok...I need you right now more than ever."

Her heat was thumping and she couldn't stop running until she heard a laugh coming from the room almost quiet enough to be a whisper.

"Ric!" Elena said beaming, as she ran over to hug him, kissing him over and over again. Stefan just stood in the corner smiling, she knew how much Alaric meant to Elena, and that if he ever died she would be heartbroken, it would tear her apart. "Congratulations! I heard you, I can't wait to meet the new Gilbert, or should I say Salvatore." at that moment she saw Stefan flinch, only slightly bit enough to be seen, and she knew Ric had seen it as well.

"I am happy! Aren't we Stefan?" he just gave a small nod, know that this was their moment, and that he should leave them alone. "I can't wait to tell you about all the stuff that has happened in the last three years" Elena couldn't believe that Ric had woken up on the same day she found out that she was pregnant.

"I would love to hear about all that has happened, but first can I have a chat with Stefan?" he gave her one of his special smiles but it was weak, but she knew it would get stronger.

"Sure. Ric I am so relieved, I have been so worried about you."

She wanted to leave them alone but could not resist the temptation to stand outside the door and listen to what he had to say, especially if he had heard what she had said."

"Ric I am so relieved that you are ok, Elena has been on edge and has been worried sick. She was the one who insisted to not turn of any of the machines"

"Cut the bull shit mate." This obviously shocked Stefan as she heard a short intake of breathe, or it might have been Ric preparing for a very long speech.

"I like you Stefan, you know that. I know you care for Elena and you love her. I may not have known Elena for a long time and I sure haven't know her recently. However, after Jenna died I took responsibility of Elena and Jeremy, because I am technically her step-father, she is pregnant and that is a good thing, but she said she was worried that you think she cheated on you. Now I know Elena and she lives you and she would never do anything to hurt your feelings that is your child."

The mention of step-father made Stefan drop his pen. Elena wasn't too sure why, but it just had and it made Stefan annoyed.

"Ric, I like you, you are a good friend and have been there for Elena when she needed you. But I am her

Husband and we have been together for four years and I love her. But of course I would think of things when we found out she is pregnant, of course I would. I can't have children! No vampire can have children! Never in the history of vampires has one sired a child!"

Stefan was now shouting and all nurses were looking at the room especially as the word vampire was mentioned. Elena didn't want them falling out, so she walked into the room, mainly to stop all the nurses looking at the room and hovering round the door.

"Stefan, I would never cheat on you. I love you, and you mean everything to me. I can't live without you. This is your child, this is our baby."

Stefan just stared blankly at Elena and Ric.

"Stef.." he held up his hand to indicate to stop talking of in other words, 'I'm thinking shut up' he just turned and stared at Elena, walked forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at home" and he just left, Elena then sound down next to Ric and just started to cry. She didn't know if it was the hormones or because this was meant to be the happiest day if her life, she was going to be a mom. But it was ruined.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stefan had made dinner, when she got home, but she wasn't hungry. She headed up stairs and went to get changed. "Elena...I'm sorry but you have to believe me. I was shocked and I was surprised as I never thought it was possible. I always wanted kids when I was human, but I gave up on that idea when I was turned. I am happy, I am delighted. And I even brought you a gift." he handed out a small sliver bag. Stefan had always spoilt me with gifts but this was different.

Elena opened the bag and inside was a small green baby grow that said 'vampire baby' I let out a small laugh and hugged Stefan, and then kissed him.

"Are you excited? Because I am Stefan I can't wait to be a mom and I know you are going to be a great dad, as I know how you are around the twins and when Klaus tells you about Alexander you get really happy. You are going to be an amazing dad"

Elena just gazed into Stefan's bright green eyes, as he leaned in to kiss her, and he ever so lightly out his hand on her stomach and smiled,

"I am really happy! I can't wait but we need to tell everybody, and I am going to let you do that, but I will tell Damon. Deal?"

"Deal" she said as they carried on kissing and things quickly got very passionate.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Elena could tell that Stefan was telling the truth when he told her he was happy about the news because all night he kept asking her questions about the baby's future. The only thing they had settled on was that it was half vampire.

The romantic evening was ruined by yet again another bout of morning sickness. Once again Stefan held her hair out if her face and patted a wet fowl over her forehead. She was such a lucky woman to get a man as great as Stefan.

She insisted on going into work and that she would tell Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline. She knew they would all be really happy. Stefan has said he was going to call Damon and try and find out where he was to tell him the news in person.

Damon had disappeared of the face of the earth after Elena chose Stefan. He packed all his things and left, not leaving any indication of where he went. He sent them a wedding gift. It was a two month trip to Hawaii of course they went it was Elena's favourite place to go on holiday. He sent them two sofas for their new house, and a little letter about how he was getting on. The last they heard of him was for their wedding four years ago and they haven't heard since.

Stefan was pacing his office hoping something would happen so he didn't have to ring his brother. Sadly nothing happened. He dialled the number into the phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" shit. He was hoping that Damon wouldn't pick up. That he could tell Elena that he tried and that was it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Damon its Stefan, I need to talk to you in person, it's about Elena. Where are you?"

"Is Elena ok?"

"She is fine, I just need to talk to you about something...in person"

"If it is that important" Damon always had a way of making something he really cared about sound as if he didn't give a shit. Stefan wished he could so that.

"Could you meet me at costa on Main Street at 4? You know the one."

"I will see you then little brother"

"Stefan! Wake up now!" Elena sounded so happy, but why was she shouting? "Stefan!" he now got up. This was the first time that she had got up before 7. He was now really worried.

He noticed now that she was crying in front of the mirror, he rushed to her side "Elena what is wrong?"

He started stroking him shoulders trying to soothe her.

"Nothing I am happy! I am showing!" she was 3 and a half months pregnant, so it was about time. Stefan looked down at her belly in the mirror. She was now standing sideways in the tall bathroom mirror with her hand over her belly. Stefan noticed as well, he started to do his little happy laugh. He stroked her stomach and kissed her over and over again.

"That is our child, our responsibility, and I love you for taking so much care of him/ her"

Stefan took Elena into the kitchen and made her breakfast.

It had been several days since Stefan told Damon and he seemed quite calm with it. Although, Stefan was trying to get her to keep up her part of the deal. Elena tried to bring the courage to tell her brother and her best friend. So to make the news easier she invited them and the twins round for lunch.

"Stefan I'm just worried what he is going to say. I told him I could never have children, and now I just go and spring it on him that I am having a baby?"

Stefan had rung Elena just before his morning surgery to make sure she was going to tell Jeremy and Bonnie.

"It will be fine, he is amazing with Miranda and Grayson so he is going to be an amazing uncle just like you are going to be an amazing mom"

Elena sighed

"I love you Stefan. You know how to make everything better."

Their car pulled up in the drive, Elena suddenly got even more worried.

"There here I have to you."

"I will be fine Lena, I love you"

I hung up and went to answer the door. Grayson created me first with a big hug and a shout of my name! I saw bonnie with Miranda, and Jeremy was getting the stuff out of the car.

He had grown up so much in the last few years. He had been Stefan's best man and he had lived up to the position. "Elena! I haven't seen you in ages!" Bonnie squealed and ran toward Elena with open arms.

"Bonnie! You look so mature. Come on in." Bonnie smiled and they continued their conversations as if they had never stopped talking about everything that happened.

Jeremy noticed something different about his sister as soon as she opened the door. She was glowing, she looked better than she had in a long time. He had been talking to Stefan every week, about general things, mainly the twins. He seemed to have a big interest in them for the past few months and weather him and Bonnie are planning on having anymore. Stefan had called Jeremy to tell him about Alaric and he seemed really happy about life with Elena, but Stefan is always happy around Elena.

Lunch went perfectly. Miranda and Grayson played with the toys Elena had brought for them. She was touched when Jeremy asked her if he could name the twins after their parents. She was ecstatic and loved the idea of having her niece and nephew named after their parents.

They were sitting down for lunch when Stefan came home. He sneaked up behind her as he always does and kissed her on the head.

"Hey! What are you doing home?" she turned around to kiss him.

"I finished with my patient so I thought I would come and see my niece and nephew, as well as my wife." he said this with a huge smile and turned around and kissed Elena another time. "Did you tell them?"

"No, do you want to?" Elena looked at Jeremy and Bonnie who both had a very puzzled look on their faces.

"What are you going to tell us? spit it out!" Bonnie was getting impatient, hovering over her chair instead of sitting on it. And Jeremy, well he was used to loads of news happening with Elena so he wasn't as shocked to hear she had something to say.

Elena and Stefan both stared at each other and Elena smiled, one for her huge smiles the one she saves for a very important situation.

"I'm pregnant!" you could tell she was excited as she jumped up and down and ran to hug bonnie,

Who seemed more excited that Elena. Jeremy seamed really happy to have another child in the family. He went over and stole his sister away from his wife, so he could share this precious moment with her.

Stefan wondered off to play with Grayson and started to think about what would happen to Elena if everything didn't turn out ok. She would be devastated, he was sure that she would never want kids again.

"Stefan...are you ok?"

It was Jeremy, Grayson was now sitting on his lap playing with the toy truck that Elena had brought him. "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking. What if the baby doesn't turn out ok Jeer? Because it is half vampire what if there is something wrong with my genes? What if that carrying this child will put Elena at risk and it's all my fault?" Stefan now looked really worried, it had finally sunk it now that they had told everybody apart from Caroline.

"It will be fine Stefan, I thought about the same things because Bonnie is a witch. But just look at Miranda and Grayson, they are perfect. Your child will be perfect as well, might even be better that mine. But my son is hard to beat" as he said my son, Jeremy looked down at Grayson with adoration. Stefan could not wait to have a child of his own. He looked over to Elena and Bonnie who were now sitting with Miranda doing her hair, she was going to be such an amazing mum.

"Elena, come on you are going to be late for your appointment." They had an appointment scheduled for 10 with Meredith but it took half an hour to get to the hospital, and it was already 9. She was sleeping in again and Stefan didn't like it when she did, since she found out she was pregnant she has been sleeping even longer than usual saying that now it was sleep for two. "I love you, Elena but not when you make us late!" this made her get up, the thought of Stefan not loving something about her.

"I will get up and in the shower buy you have to go and make porridge." It was her craving of the week. She was now 4 months pregnant and showing, tomorrow they were going to see Caroline to tell her the news, but she might be able to see it at the rate this little one is going.

"We can find out the sex of the baby today Elena." Stefan waited for a response, but he didn't get one so he turned to head down stairs when he felt something tap his back, he turned around to see Elena with a huge smile on her face.

"I want to know do you Stefan? Please say yes because I can't handle to suspense." She looked at Stefan and then reached her hand down his trousers only just noticing now that he was not wearing a t-shirt.

"I want to know as well so all we have to do is ask Meredith and she will tell us" he placed his hands on Elena's belly and talked to their child. " I love you but please stop making your mummy want porridge as it is a nightmare to make" he looked up at Elena and kissed her, then walked off to make the porridge.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena signed in and took a seat in the waiting room, she had let Stefan go off and check on one of his patients as they had got there slightly early. She started flipping through the magazines muttering under her breath "boy or girl. Boy or girl" over and over again, until she heard a familiar voice behind her say "boy, it's my nephew in there so you better take good care of him." She didn't need to turn around to know that Damon was standing behind her, and he was. She got up and hugged him, "how did you know I was here?" she said hugging him again making sure he was real.

"Well Stef told me you had an appointment today and you were going to find out the sex of the baby, so I thought I could come on down and see my little nephew, for real. But be quiet he doesn't know I am here." He raised his finger to his lips and smiled.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Stefan ran up and hugged his brother.

"Just come to see my little nephew" he gave Stefan a smirk and patted Elena's stomach

"We don't know if it a boy or not Damon, but you are welcome to come in and find out with us" Elena was shocked as he just invited Damon into the scan with them. Elena decided this would be a good time to sit down and so did the boys. She rested her head on Stefan's shoulder while the two boys talked.

"Elena Salvatore." The nurse called out her name causing the boys to stop talking and to get up and go into the room, luckily this shut them up, well at least Damon.

"So Elena, you know the drill, shirt up. Damon are you staying in her?" Meredith gave a questionable stare in Stefan's direction.

"Yes he is staying he want to see his niece or nephew" Stefan decided to put emphasis on the niece and it could go either way.

"So guys I am guessing you are hoping for a boy then?" Meredith looked at all three of them but her eyes settled on Elena.

"We Damon is, but all me and Stefan care about is that it is a healthy baby not weather it's a boy or girl." Stefan leant down and kissed Elena on the head. Damon started to talk just as the sound of a heat beat filled the room.

"I'll be damned." They were both so happy to hear their child's heard beat that they completely forgot about Damon. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Elena was starting to think the only reason he came was to see if his brother's child needed to be taught on how to pick up girls.

"Let me see, so Stefan, here is the foot, and there is the head, I've got to say Stefan I have known you for a long time and this is the happiest I have ever seen you. Look Stefan you helped make that. That is your son." Stefan hadn't really been paying attention until the mention of the word son. It was a boy. He let out a small laugh and kissed Elena so passionately that he was sure Damon turned away, well at least he was happy it was a boy. "It's a boy Elena, we are going to have a baby boy!" Stefan looked down at Elena and kissed her bump.

"Let me just print of some pictures for you all and you can be on your way. And Elena, I'm really happy for you."

"Stef why don't I go and tell Ric and you can go and get on with some work?" Stefan could tell this was meant to be a question but is was said as if it was an order.

"That's fine, I will see you when we get home." Stefan was now looking at Damon who hadn't stopped smiling since the news that the baby was a boy.

"Sounds like a plan, Stefan you can introduce me to all your patients as you way better older brother, and Elena you can go and see Ric and I will swing by later. Good idea lets go." He grabbed on to Stefan's jacket and tugged him down that hall.

"I love you Elena!" Stefan managed to shout down the hall just in time before he turned the corner.

Elena walked slowly down to the ICU, even though Ric was out of the woods, they still wanted him there in case something went wrong, which Stefan has assured Elena that it would not.

"Hey Ric, how are you feeling?" Elena walked up and kissed Ric on the head and gave him a quick hug.

"Elena, you are massive! I'm trusting Stefan is on board?" Ric placed his hand on Elena's bump and stroked it. "Do you know if it is a boy or girl?" he now looked up at Elena who was glowing.

"Stefan is totally on board and he is really excited, he even told Damon who is excited as well. And it is a boy, we just found out, I wanted to come and tell you." Elena now took a seat next to his bed so then could talk without him having to strain his neck.

"Elena! You should have started with that. I can believe in 4 months' time you are going to be a mum and Stefan is going to be a dad. You are going to be amazing parents. And I can't wait to meet this little one." Ric pulled Elena in for a hug, but they were interrupted when Logan came in.

"Elena, Stefan said you would be in here, sorry to interrupt, but he is looking for you and he said it is important. He is in room 375, he asked me to send you down." Elena thanked Logan who then left, and just looked at Ric who was still smiling.

"Just go, I'll be fine and I'm really happy for you, and I can't wait." Elena kissed Ric and squeezed in one last word before she left.

"Damon said he was going to pop by later, but knowing him I wouldn't keep your hopes up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena and Stefan decided to travel to New Orleans and tell Caroline in person and neither of them could wait. Stefan and Caroline had become very good friends after Lexi died, and they still stay in touch. She sends him pictures of Alexander, which now scatter his office and he always gives him updates of Klaus.

Oddly enough ever since Klaus married Caroline he had become a family man, not so worried about power and not so worried about fame. All that mattered to him now was Alexander and Caroline.

The plane ride was easy in the first class seat, Elena stared at Stefan and then realising he had been called into the hospital so much recently that they hadn't really spent much time together and he hadn't spent much time sleeping.

"Stefan, honey wake up, we landed about 5 minutes ago and we are nearly ready to get off." only a small groan came from Stefan.

"Stef...please wake up, we need to get off the plane" this made him move but he grabbed Elena and pulled her over onto his lap, which made Elena scream and the flight hostess run in. Stefan was kissing Elena now, stroking her hair caressing her neck. She was pulling her hand through his hair as well as having her hand up his t-shirt to stroke his chest.

"Excuse me" Stefan and Elena just carried on making out as if they had been deprived for so long. The flight hostess did a polite cough which made the two of them stop and stare at the lady. "I'm sorry be we do not allow frolicking In front of other passengers" at this point Elena looked round to see the whole of the first class cabin looking at them. "But just to say it is nice to see a happy relationship, are you two married?" the flight hostess, smiled at Elena who had her head buried in Stefan's shoulder. Stefan laughed.

"Yes, coming on 4 years now. She gets shy very easily." Stefan laughed and so did the flight hostess. "I'm sorry, this one just makes me go crazy!" Elena was now pointing at Stefan with a mischievous smile. "You may now leave the plane now. It was nice to see a happy young couple" of course she didn't know that Stefan was 171 years old now, but who did?

They walked through the terminal, hand in hand, snuggled close to each other. They got many stares but that didn't matter as long as they were happy. Stefan had brought an apartment about two years ago here, to save Caroline the trouble of putting up Elena for a month or sometimes even more. They had hired a rental car and headed to the apartment.

"Stefan. The apartment here has two bedrooms."

"Yes. And?"

"We never have anyone in the apartment other than you and me, so I was thinking when you brought it did you know where were going to have a kid one day?"

"I always knew we were going to a child. You always talked about it and I knew I felt the same way, so I brought the apartment with that in mind" Stefan was now looking at Elena. He took one hand off of the

Steering wheel and placed in on Elena stomach. He rubbed his hand in circles, carefully. "Your mummy and daddy love you so very much and we have waited for a long time for you to come along. And now we can't wait" Elena smiled and kissed Stefan on the cheek. How much she loved this man was un- measureable.

"Caroline!" Elena ran out of the car and went to hug Caroline. Stefan came up with the gifts and just dropped them and threw Caroline on the air and hugged her. "Hey don't go stealing my wife!" Klaus was standing behind Stefan, Stefan turned round to give Klaus a hug. They had become really close especially Klaus and Elena, they were always talking on the phone and sending emails.

"I'm 5 months pregnant, and it's a boy! Sorry bad timing!" Elena seams to get even more excited the more people she tells. "No perfect timing! Aunt Caroline, fantastic ring to it. Stefan it is yours?" Caroline looked at Stefan puzzled.

"Yes it is. We were both really shocked, but were happy." Stefan was beaming and so was Elena, they both kissed. "well Alexander is inside so come on in and see him, he can't wait to meet you Stefan" Klaus was very protective about him son, But it only just dawned over Stefan that he had not met him yet, Alexander had met Elena, Jeremy and bonnie but not him and he felt shocked as he is 7 years old and his best friends step son.

They spent 2 weeks with Caroline, Klaus and Alexander, and they wanted to stay even longer. The days went past in a blur, and when it was time to leave they found it hard to do so. At the airport Caroline promised to come back to mystic falls for the birth, and to come and help with anything they ever needed. And then they had to go, but Elena knew she would see Caroline in 4 months' time as she would never miss the birth of her best friends' son.

On the plane home, Stefan knelt on the floor in front of Elena and talked to their child. He like the idea of talking to his son while he was inside the person he loved the most in the world. They got odd looks from the fellow passengers but they didn't care, they were together as a family.

"Congratulations you two." it was the same air hostess as on the way there, they both looked up and smiled. "So I'm guessing you enjoyed your visit to New Orleans?" the lady gave a subtle nod towards Elena's hands on her stomach. "We were visiting some friends to tell them the good news. Do you have any children?" Elena was as subtle as ever with her question making sure it didn't offend the lady.

"No, my husband can't have kids, but we both really want some." Stefan looked and smiled at Elena, and then turned to the lady. "I couldn't have children because of a bad football incident in high school, and we both knew that, we gave up on having a child and that's when it happened. So just don't give up because it will eventually happen and if it doesn't there are always other ways to have a child." this made the lady smile and you could see she was touched by what Stefan had said. She took a long look at Stefan's face which made the hairs on Elena's back stand on end. "I knew you reminded me of someone" Elena took in a deep breath, it was always worrying when someone said that as they might recognize him form 20 or 30 years ago and notice he hasn't changed a day.

"You treated my dad at mystic falls general, thank you so much he's doing so well now and it's all thanks to you, and the team of other doctors." Stefan looked puzzled. "My father was ran over by a car and had one of his legs amputated, his last name is reed, Samuel reed." now Stefan remembered who he was. A lonely old man who lost his wife and then got hit by a car, and trapped under one of the wheels. One of his legs was so badly damaged that it had to be amputated.

"Oh yes, I remember, sorry it's hard to keep track of all of my patients. It's good to hear he is doing better. I try and get updates on my patients but I have so many that it is hard to do so, it's nice when I hear they are doing well and achieving their goals."

Stefan was always so well-mannered around people it was hard to tell that it was in his nature to feed of them.

"You really got lucky with this one didn't you? How did you meet? If you don't mind me asking."

Elena was never worried when someone asked about how they met as it was a usual story about high school sweethearts but with a twist.

Elena let of a big smile and turned to the lady whose name tag read Robyn. "We met in high school, when he moved to mystic falls, we were 17 and we shared every class together. We met outside the boys toilets. I know kind of cheesy, but it did happen. We dated for about a year and then I dated his brother..." at that sentence Stefan took a deep intake of breath. "Shhh...I didn't know he was your brother! They look nothing alike. After that we found each other and got married and we have been for 4 years, and there is a little one on the way now." Elena looked shocked as she just realized she had told this complete stranger her and Stefan's whole history when she only asked for how they met. Robyn looked like she was taking it all in. "I'm sorry you only asked for how we met."

"Its fine, it was nice to hear about the man who saved my dad's life. Thank you she said as she patted Stefan's shoulder and left."

Stefan leaned into Elena's belly and whispered "remember your mummy always loved me and not your uncle Damon" this made Elena laugh as well as Stefan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About two days after they returned, Stefan had to go back to work, he didn't like the idea of Elena being home by herself all day. She had quit her job so she could spend more time with their son when he was born. Because he felt so bad, he left Elena in bed, made her some pancakes, and left a note saying that they were in the microwave. Before he left he went into their bedroom and kissed Elena and then kissed their son, he then told both of them that he would be back later, and then left for work. Everything was perfect.

All of Stefan's patients that morning had been easy going and nothing too serious, he just couldn't wait till he could go home and curl up in front of the fire with Elena. He grabbed his lunch and went to go and sit down when he noticed Logan running up to him. "Hey Logan slow down, don't run. Ok now tell me what is the problem?" he watched Logan take a few breaths and then spit out what he had to say.

"The maternity ward are looking for you, it's something to do with Elena and a fall. They have been paging you for the past half an hour but you wouldn't answer" Stefan just dropped his food and ran to go and find Elena.

Stefan ran down the stairs to the maternity ward as quickly as possible. He then looked at one of the nurses on the bench. "Gloria, where is my wife?" Stefan looked at her, but she didn't reply.

"Who?" the nurse now had a puzzled look on the face.

"My wife, Elena Salvatore, she is 5 months pregnant, apparently she had a fall." The nurse typed at the computer and looked back at him? "Dr Salvatore, you might want to go over and talk to Dr Fell. She is over there" the nurse pointed to a small women huddling over a file, he could tell strait away that it was Meredith.

"Meredith where is she? What happened?" Stefan was staring as Meredith who did not have a good look on her face. "She said she was coming downstairs to look for you and she slipped and fell down the stairs."

"Brother, good your here, she's been asking for you." Damon ran round the corner and pulled Stefan who planted his feet on the floor and refused to move. "Damon why are you here?" Stefan had a puzzled look on his face. "I found her. Stefan there was so much blood. I'm sorry." Stefan just looked at Damon, and threw a punch and managed to land it right on his nose. "Why were you at my house?!" I went to go and see Elena, I hadn't seen her in ages and I wanted to see if my nephew was ok. I walked up to the porch and I smelt the blood." this made Stefan face crumble, "I didn't do anything little brother. I would never hurt Elena. She is in that room." he pointed to the first room on the right, Stefan hurried to check on Elena and see if her and the baby were ok.

"Elena honey I'm here." he ran to Elena's bed side and the sound of Stefan's voice made her cry. She had refused to find out anything about the baby till he got here.

"I'm sorry Stefan it's all my fault, I'm really sorry." Elena started to stroke her stomach and stared to get really worried "what about the baby?" Elena looked at Stefan who was now holding her hand. "This is our child, we have survived so much, and this baby and you will be able to survive a simple fall. Everything will be fine" she moved over and he lied down next to her, and stroked her head and then he noticed about 4 groups of stitches of at least 10 stitches per cut. What had happened? Meredith came in and informed them with what happened. It seemed that Elena had fallen down the stairs and hit her head several times on the banisters and then cracked her skull on the floor. He hoped the baby was okay and if it wasn't, well he didn't want to think of that.

Meredith and Damon had left them alone for quite a bit but they needed to check on the baby. Stefan came out of the room and found Meredith sitting at the nurses' station filling in some papers. "Can you get Dr Oliver to cover my patients? I want to stay with Elena. And come you come in and do the ultrasound?" it put emphasis on the word you, even though he did trust everyone is the hospital, he only trusted Meredith with Elena and their child.

"Sure Stefan, I will be trough in a second." Meredith got up and left the desk and went into the office to rind Dr Oliver. Stefan headed back into the room but stopped just outside the door, he heard Elena talking. And then peeked through the crack in the door to see her hunched over her belly whispering. Stefan hated to interrupt the moment but he had to, he walked into the room to see Elena's head snap up.

"You feeling any better? You lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised Damon controlled himself. Meredith will be in soon to do the scan." Stefan sat down next to Elena, and took her hand in his. "It will be fine" Stefan kissed Elena noticing that she was still crying. "Hey, shhh, it's not your fault, if it is anyone's it is mine as I shouldn't have come to work." she stroked her hair as it always soothes her.

"I am so sorry Stefan, I didn't mean for this to happen." she left into his arms and, curled up.

Meredith decided to let them have this moment alone but as soon as there was no talking she entered the room, they had to see if this baby was ok.

"Elena I'm sorry but we have to see if the baby is ok. Can you lift up you gown and we can do the scan?" Meredith tried to sound the nicest she could but they could all tell she was worried as they hadn't checked on the baby sooner. Elena did as Meredith said, she then clutched Stefan's hand in hers and waited to see the results.

They were all in suspense as Meredith squeezed the jelly onto Elena's belly and they moved the wand over it to try and find a heartbeat. And they did. Stefan relaxed as soon as the sound of his Childs heart filled the room. Meredith turned to the two of them and opened her mouth to speak "everything seems to be fine, I think it's because this baby is half vampire. From the fall you had Elena I would have expected something to have happened to the baby, but if something has, it seems the baby has Stefan's accelerated healing process, and that anything that was damaged has been healed."

Stefan hadn't thought of this, and he was amazed by the thought that this baby had half vampire qualities and half human qualities. Meredith left the room, so Stefan and Elena were alone one again. And all they did was kiss


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elena had been told that she would have to spend another two weeks in the hospital to make sure everything was ok. She was never alone, there was always someone in her room, either Bonnie, Jeremy or Caroline, who had come back after Stefan told her about Elena's accident. Elena insisted that Stefan went to work as they were technically both at the hospital, she told him over and over that everything would be fine and that if anything went wrong she would page him.

"Caroline! It isn't you day, why are you here?" Elena sad up in her bed to give Caroline a hug, she was grateful because the TV's didn't get many good channels and she had already watched every episode of Dance Mom's.

"Don't be silly Elena, I will come and see you when I want, I don't care if you give everyone allocated days, to make sure there is not too many people here at once. And any way we are going to talk baby names." Caroline fished into her bag and pulled out a little book, 'Top Baby Names' Elena smiled, and moved over so Caroline could sit next to her on the bed.

"Have you and Stefan talked baby names yet?" she was flicking through to the boy section of the book and then looked at Elena who was smiling.

"No. we just haven't had the time, with the accident and everything, but I would love some input." Elena now felt shameful, thinking that she hadn't even thought about what she was going to name her child.

"Good as we are going to go through every name in the book, well ones that are suitable for a baby as special as this one" she pointed at Elena's stomach. "Has he started kicking yet?" Caroline felt as if she should know everything as she could never have a child. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, forget about it." She turned her attention back to the book, and started to flick through the pages.

"Care, its fine, and no he hasn't, Stefan says its fine at this point but if he doesn't in the next month or so I can tell that he is going to get worried. And I was thinking about Aiden, what do you think?"

Elena looked at Caroline who was obviously deep in thought.

"I like it, it's not an everyday name so it stands out, but not enough. What about Archer? I mean its 19th century so Stefan would like it as he is from then and all, and I think it stands out enough to suit the half vampire child." Elena was going over all the ups and downs of giving her child and 18th century name, and she couldn't think of any for all.

The same pattern went on for ages, Elena would choose a name and then Caroline would say it was not special enough and then Caroline would chose a name, Elena would like it but then Caroline would find a better one. It went on for hours until Stefan came in at about 5, but by then they had managed to whittle it down to 5 names each.

"What you doing, you don't finish your work for another hour?" Stefan came in gave Caroline a quick hug and then kissed Elena, he just completely ignored Elena's question. "Care and I are choosing baby names, want to join in? He could see the excitement on Elena's face and he had the time, so what was to stop him?

"Sure I would love to, what have you got so far?" Stefan pulled up a chair to the side of the bed so he could see both Elena and Caroline.

"Ok well I like Nathan, Aiden, Connor, Thomas, and Bradley. However Caroline says they are not special enough for our baby" at the two words 'our baby' it made Stefan smile and he thought just how lucky he was to get Elena, and to now be having a son. "Stef, what do you think?" Elena had started to gaze at Stefan for the answer.

"I like Connor and Bradley, I think there my favorites out of those five, they are simple and traditional, I think if I had to choose a third it would be Aiden. What have you got Caroline?" he turned to the blonde that was sitting next to Elena looking all happy and cheerful.

"Ok, I chose Jordan, Ben, Harrison, and Joseph. There is one name me and Elena both agreed on, it's from when you were human. But we both agreed on it and we think you will like it, prepare yourself. Archer." Stefan loved the name, and loved it even more when he said it over and over in his head, and it sounded even better the more he said it.

"Archer Salvatore…I like it. Traditional but it also fits in with the modern say names. I think we found our name, huh Elena?" Stefan looked at her with a big grin on his face, just waiting for her response. She looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on their son and looked up at Stefan.

"I think we have, and he feels like an Archer, I can tell. Caroline do you mind waiting outside for a second?" she looked at Caroline and gave her a wink. Caroline got up and just left the room leaving Stefan and Elena alone with their son, Archer.

Stefan had refused to sleep at home, and insisted on sleeping in Elena's room on the spare bed so he was there all night, and every night he would kiss Elena goodnight, sing a lullaby to Archer and then head off to bed. Every night went like that until, a Friday night, the night before Elena was due to go home, yesterday she turned 6 months pregnant and she could not stop eating the cookie dough ice-cream that was sold across the street, anyone who came to visit her would always bring her ice-cream and it was her most popular craving.

"Stefan wake up, I need you." Elena had been trying to wake him for a while now but was also trying not to wake the other people on the ward. She had got up at about 1 in the morning to pee as this boy loved to play with her bladder, when she noticed a strange feeling and she didn't know what it was, she had to wake Stefan.

"Stef…please wake up I'm worried." He got up but with a groan and rolled over to look and Elena, who was in her PJ's and looked so sexy right now in the dim lit room.

"What time is it Elena? It so early, are you ok?" he moved himself so he was propped up on one elbow and then started to rub his eyes.

"Its quarter past one, but I needed you. Budge over." He did as he was told as even though she looked sexy, she was still an angry pregnant woman. She lied down next to him and moved his hand onto her belly. "I felt something and I wasn't sure what it was, so I woke you." She felt it again and shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Stefan let out a small laugh and smiled and kissed Elena so hard, "what is it Stefan? Is everything ok?" now he wasn't a pediatric doctor but he was sure Archer was kicking.

"Elena, everything is perfect, he is kicking, that's what you are feeling, and that is our son." Stefan had now placed both of his hands on her belly and so had Elena. They sat there for the rest of the early morning, feeling their son dance around inside the womb.

At around 7 Stefan's pager bleeped, and he needed to go, sadly to Elena's disappointment he had to put on a shirt.

"You are going to have to start wearing a shirt at night because I think the nurses enjoy you getting out of bed shirtless, just too much for my liking. Stefan he is kicking again." Stefan placed his hand on Elena's belly to feel his son one last time before he left for his day.

"I love you Elena so much and I love Archer as well and I can't wait to meet him, just think 3 more months. Elena, we need to go shopping! How about this you, Bonnie and Caroline do clothes shopping and bits like that, me and Jeremy will paint the guest room and get the crib and stuff ready. And remember Jeremy is coming at 11 to take you home as I have surgery, and you are to rest easy, watch a film or some TV on the comfy sofa you chose." Stefan's pager went off again he kissed her and rushed off.

Elena had packed all her things and was ready to go, yet Jeremy said the sitter was running late by about an hour so, he would be a bit late. Elena had time to go and see Ric and tell him about all the updates.

She walked to go and find Ric, he had been moved to a room the floor below Elena, and there was less machines in the room which was a good thing. When she eventually found him he was walking round the room, slowly but he was walking, at the sight of Elena he went over to the bed and took a seat, Elena sat down on the end of the bed facing Ric.

"Elena, you look amazing, I was glad to hear you and the baby were ok, after the accident. Stefan said you were going home today, he was really sad as he said he wanted to be the one to take you home but he couldn't. The time you need to put into being a doctor, hey! He popped in this morning and said something about important news? He said that you should tell me and not him." Ric looked so happy, and she thought she knew why. "Come on spill." Elena showed a really big smile, probably the biggest smile Ric has ever seen her do.

"Ok well to start with, he started kicking last night. Me and Stefan didn't get much sleep because we were so happy about it we couldn't stop feeling him. Look give me your hand." Ric held his hand out and Elena moved closer towards him, she placed his hand on her belly and they waited for him to kick. And he did so. "See, he is an energetic little guy, Stefan says he is going to be an amazing soccer or football player with those feet." That made Ric laugh as it sounded just like something Stefan would say.

"Elena, that is amazing! You sounded like there were two things, what is the second thing?" he looked at Elena puzzled.

"We named him, last night Caroline helped but we chose a name and if I tell you, you have to promise not to make me change my mind." Ric nodded and let Elena carry on. "We chose the name Archer, Archer Salvatore, Stefan liked it because it was around when he was human and I like it because it is special just like this baby. What do you think?" Elena rested her hands on her bump which was now starting to really grow.

"I love it Elena, perfect choice, I can't wait to meet little Archer." He had to admit it was a good name and little Archer sounded brilliant. Elena's phone went off in her bag and she got up to go and get it. She answered it and Ric was thinking about how much he is going to spoil this kid rotten till he had gotten everything he ever wanted. When Elena hung up the phone she turned round to Ric and smiled.

"I have to go Jeremy is waiting for me and if I don't go now he will freak. I love you Ric and you are going to be an amazing granddad." Elena saw him cringe at the word granddad, "uncle…?" he nodded and went to hug her and then she left to go and find Jeremy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Here you go Elena, just lay down and I will get you a drink." Jeremy had barely said a word on the way back from the hospital other than, 'you look better' and 'I can't wait to meet the baby' he seemed out of character, and she didn't know why.

"Jer, are you ok, you just seem a bit quiet? You know you can tell me anything." Elena sat down on the sofa, for 6 months pregnant she was huge, or at least in her mind, Stefan was always telling her that Archer was the normal size for a Salvatore boy, and that just made Elena worry even more. "Jer you have to start talking to me again, I feel as if we stopped being close as soon as I moved in with Stefan." Jeremy took a deep intake of breathe, and then sat down on the end of the sofa handing Elena her tea.

"Bonnie is pregnant again, and it just seems every woman in my life is, the only one who isn't is Caroline. And I can't help but worry as we already have the twins and they are a hassle, and I don't want anymore and I am sure bonnie doesn't. Do you want to take him/her off our hands? I know how much you want kids, and I also know you have this little one." He was now smiling pointing at Archer. "But I can't handle another one, I don't want another one. I feel horrible for saying this, but I wish that bonnie wasn't pregnant." He started to crumble now, hunched over with his hands on the knees and he swung his head.

"Jer give me your hand" he looked up and saw his sister looking radiant, he did as he was told, and held out his hand. Elena grabbed it and as soon as Jeremy's hand went on her belly, Archer kicked. Jeremy didn't look sad anymore, he started smiling and hugging his sister. "Feel that Jer? You get to feel that as much as you want any day, all over again, whereas this is probably the only time I will, so take advantage to being able to have as many children as you like. And have fun with choosing the name, potty training, singing songs at night and teaching them how to walk, as I will only get that once, and I might hijack one of your kids so I can do it again." They were now both smiling and you could see Jeremy was now happy about Bonnie being pregnant again.

"Have you and Stefan chosen a name yet?" Elena slowly nodded and she could tell Jeremy was eager to see what his nephew was going to be called.

"We chose Archer, it's from when Stefan was human and he liked it and it stands out now days so it special just like him." She started to rest her hand on her belly.

"Are you all set, Elena? I want to go home and talk to bonnie now, and if you do need anything when Stefan is not around remember don't hesitate to call me, I am your brother and I can be here anytime, day or night." Jeremy got up and headed to the door.

"Thanks Jer, I means a lot, after Damon found out it was a boy he disappeared of the face of the earth again, and we can't get in touch so at least Archer will have one uncle around."

Elena spent the rest of the day watching sappy movies with Caroline, just as Stefan said she should. In fact the only times she did get off the sofa was to go and pee because Archer liked to play with her bladder a lot. Stefan came home at around 6 halfway through, 'What's your number?' he walked strait past them and into the kitchen. He grabbed a packet of crisps and went upstairs, Elena was worried as he hadn't said anything to her since he got in. she listened out for what he was going, the It all made sense. He had thrown a table against a wall, his bedside table to be priciest, and then sat on the bed eating the crisps and then it went silent for about 2 minutes, he then ran downstairs, causing Elena to turn and look at him. His eyes, his eyes and his T-Shirt it was covered in blood, "Stefan, you know you have to be discrete about you feeding. What happened?" Elena stood up and walked over to him and it made him crumble to the ground. Caroline had paused the film and was now watching them incase anything went wrong.

"I'm sorry Elena, I lost it, this man came in he had been in the car explosion on the bridge and there was so much blood." He looked up and Elena saw all the blood round his mouth and all over his clothes. "I lost it Elena, I lost it, Logan saw my eyes and then I ran." Elena took another step toward him "don't come near me I don't want to hurt you or Archer, I am a monster" he Hung his head, Elena backed away knowing that when he was like this it was best to do what he said. "I left the room for a while and let the other doctors take over, and then I came back in, when I did there was blood all over the floor. There was blood everywhere, and the man was dead. All the doctors left leaving me in the room on my own, and I lost it. For the first time in a long time, I lost it and I feed." He stated to cry and Caroline moved over and sat down next to him.

"It's ok Stefan, you won't hurt Elena or Archer, and I know you won't but I'm more worried about if anyone saw you. Did they?" Caroline started to stroke his back and then gave Elena a nod towards the kitchen.

"Logan saw me." This made Elena come back round the corner in the quickest time possible for a pregnant woman and then walked over to Stefan with the bowl of hot water and a cloth to wipe his face. She set it down on the floor and went over to the laundry room to grab his sweats so he could change.

"Stefan what did he see?" Elena said who had now sat down next to him and was washing his face. "It's ok you can tell me, I know you will never hurt me no matter what." Stefan looked at her and started to talk.

"Well I started to feed, and I couldn't stop, I didn't even hear him come in until, he came and stood in front of me and even then I didn't see him. I had my teeth sunk into this poor man's throat and I was practically licking the blood off of the wounds, I only stopped when he said my name." he had to stop talking as Elena had finished wiping his face and was trying to take his dirty t-shirt off to put a new one back on. "I looked up and he obviously say my eyes and the mess that was all over my scrubs and my lab coat, he muttered something that I couldn't make out as I was too immersed in the blood, and then he just ran." He started to pull of his trousers, but while doing this he accidently pulled his boxers down by mistake, and Caroline quickly spun away while he fixed his pants and put on clean trousers. "Care its ok to look now. I stopped and looked down and all I saw was blood. I thought of you and archer, and I just ran, I ran home Elena and that was all I could do. I don't even feel the temptation to feed now, all I can think of is what I did to that poor man. I'm so sorry."

He leant over and hunched into Elena's arms who slowly started to stroke his back and his hair. "Shhh, Stefan it is ok. We will talk to Logan, and it is going to be ok. I love you no matter what. Now can you go and brush your teeth?" she kissed him on the head and then got up, feeling more like a machine than a 'human'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stefan had insisted he slept on the sofa, in case he did anything he would regret. Elena came down early in the morning and made him waffles, they were nowhere as good as his but he always like it when she tried to cook, so she made the effort. She decided to ring Jeremy to give him a warning, Stefan was meant to be going out today to buy the paint for Archers room and they were meant to be clearing the guest room out and painting it as well as putting up the crib which Ric had sent for them.

"He Jeremy it's me, how are things?" Elena could hear that Jeremy was busy with one of the twins as he was obviously on speaker as she could he who she thought was Miranda crying in the background and her brother trying to soother her. "Hello, Jer?"

"Yes I'm here, Miranda just fell over, is everything ok?" Jer had now turned the loud speaker off so he could have a more private conversation with his sister.

"I'm fine, its Stefan, he lost it last night, with a trauma patient from that explosion on the bridge, he feed on him after he was dead Jer" He could her the worry in her voice

"Hey, shhh it is going to be ok…what did he say?"

"he said after it, he just ran home and said that he didn't even feel a craving for blood and I believe him, but he isn't trusting himself, he said last night he was still going to go out with you, but I'm giving you a heads up, he is a bit on edge but I promise he won't do anything to hurt you."

"Ok Elena I trust you, and I trust Stefan as well. But thank you for the heads up. I'm going to head round at about 9 and pick him up anyway so I will see you then. Love you Elena."

"Love you too Jer" and they both hung up, and Elena went to go and eat her waffles.

"Stef, I made waffles do you want some?" he wouldn't budge, she had even tried poking him which she knew was not a good idea but she had to try it. She finally decided to wave the waffles in front of his face, and it did the trick, after about 5 seconds he was awake, but made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Stefan are you ok?" Elena heard a noise that sounded a lot like Stefan throwing up, but that was odd as he never did. "I'm coming in."

"No, Elena don't I'm fine." It was too late she was already in and sitting on the floor next to him just in time for him to throw up again. It seemed as if he was throwing up blood and that was it, as if his body was rejecting it. "Elena I said don't come in. you don't have to see me like this." He started to sit up and lean against the cold tile wall.

"Yes I do Stefan, because you were there for me every morning when I needed you and you really helped, so I will be here for you." She went and sat next to him on the wall and they sat there in silence for the next 10 minutes or so, Stefan then announced that he felt well enough to have a shower and go out with Jeremy, he acted as if it had never happened and how could he as he hadn't been sick in around 140 years.

"Elena when are you going out with Caroline?" he walked in looking all sexy in skinny jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt.

"Care is picking me up in about 10 minutes, so I best be getting ready, there are some waffles I made in the microwave. I love you Stefan." She kissed him and he grabbed her round the waist pulling him closer, and then moved his hand up her t-shirt and round to the front to rest his hand on her stomach.

"Stefan not now ok, Jeremy is coming round at 9 so you only have about 45 minutes to get your stuff ready. Have fun today and I can't wait to see his room." She kissed him one last time and then headed to get her shoes on, Caroline pulled up on the drive and beeped her horn, she came back into the kitchen quickly "bye Stefan, and remember have fun ok." And she was gone.

Jeremy came by a few minutes early and Stefan answered the door and without another word, Jeremy started laughing, looking at what Stefan was wearing. "You wait Stef, in three months time all your designer clothes will have sick and poo on them, and you will end up buying clothes from Walmart." He came in and just patted Stefan on the back, "you ready to get to work? We need to get all the furniture out of there to start off with." Jeremy just took himself up to the guest room as if he owned the place, well thinking about it now he was the first one to see it other than Stefan and Elena. And before the twins were born he spent most of his free time here. They started off my dissembling the bed and taking it down to the garage, and then slowly taking anything else down bit by bit. At about mid-day the room was empty, surprisingly it was bigger than Stefan remembering it to be.

"Let's go and buy the paint, me and Elena settled on a green to go with Archer. Why do you think Jer?" he looked at Jeremy who was holding a beer in his hand.

"I think it's good, what type of green are you looking at?"

"Well we were thinking a light green to make the room look lighter, but we can see what we can find in the shop."

For a surprise Klaus had come down with alexander, Elena was really happy to see them, but neither of them were happy to go shopping for baby clothes, so Klaus went and showed Alexander round the town where his Step-Mum had grown up. They had promised to meet at café at 1 as it was one of Elena's favorite and it was apparently her day according to Caroline.

Elena and Caroline had spent a fortune on baby clothes and other items, it had been real fun picking out clothes and other things for Archer, but Elena was tired and wanted to go to café. They drove there and arrived at about 10 past 1, Klaus and Alexander had already found a table and they went and sat down next to them. Caroline sat next to Klaus who automatically kissed her and they could hear alexander say 'ewww' but they just laughed, he put his arm round Caroline's shoulder and Elena was happy to see Caroline with the man she loved. Elena sat next to Alexander who got up and went to sit on Elena's lap. "Hey Alex, be careful." Klaus gave alexander a stern look.

"But dad…don't call me Alex only mum can do that." Alexander kissed Elena on the cheek and then moved back to his own seat. Klaus smiled at Elena, one of his cheeky smiles and then he started to talk, his strong accent English accent always made Elena intrigued on what he had to say.

"So Elena, do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" she turned to Caroline who had suddenly started to look down at her lap.

"You didn't tell him?" Caroline shook her head now feeling really embarrassed. Klaus now looked confused so she decided to put him out of his misery. "It's a boy and me and Stefan with the help of your wife, decided on the name Archer." Caroline now looked at alexander, who seemed as bored as a 7 year old could be.

"What do you think Alex? You are going to have a cousin?" he smiled at the thought of it. He then turned to Elena.

"Do I get to play with him? And can mum and dad bring me down to come and see you, Stefan and Archer?" he seemed to like the idea of another child in the picture.

"Yes, you can always come down and see us, but right now I have to go and use the ladies room." Elena got up from the table and left to go use the ladies room.

"What do you think Alexander, you happy for Elena and Stefan?" Alexander shifted in his seat

"I am happy for them dad, but when do I get a little brother or sister? I am lonely when I am at home. After mummy died, I think that I will never get a brother or sister." Klaus looked at his son, who was very mature for his age, you have to be when you lose your mum at the age of 5. He hadn't a clue on what to say, because him and Caroline were looking into adoption.

"Well Alex, first thing is first, why don't you let your dad call you Alex as it seems that it annoys him when you don't let him call you it." She smiled and kissed Klaus on the shoulder. "And second, you know me and your dad can not have children but we are looking into adopting another child, we were just putting it off because of what is happening with Elena and Stefan."

"Caroline? It really is you, you haven't changed a day! How are you?" Caroline was puzzled then she realized who it was, Tyler Lockwood, her high school sweetheart, he hadn't changed much apart from he had got more muscular and had obviously not shaved in a while. They broke up now 8 years ago and she had been with Klaus for 7 years. Klaus was just staring at Tyler trying to figure out who he was

"Tyler, hey, you look good how are you doing?" It clicked in Klaus's mind now who he was.

"I'm doing good, I have a job in professional football, is this your husband and son?" Tyler now gave a nod toward Klaus and Alex, this was probably the most awkward thing she had been through in the last few years.

"Yes, Tyler this is my husband Klaus, and my step-son Alexander. Klaus, Alexander this is my…old friend, Tyler Lockwood. Alex I think your dad showed you his old house, the really big one." Caroline smiled at Tyler who was just standing their silently.

"oh yes, dad said that the house has been in your family for many years but when both your parents and your uncle died you couldn't stand living there anymore, so you sold it to Damon Salvatore who now rents it out to people all year round at a holiday home. It was really interesting, dad told me a lot about you family and the history of this town. Both his parents are from here, so he used to come back for holidays." Tyler was shocked at how mature Alex was, he was even more shocked when Elena walked round the corner.

"Tyler? It's been so long, how are you?" Elena went over to hug him, they were never really close but in the last year of high school they had grown closer. She sat back down and indicated for Tyler to pull one up.

"I'm good, you and Stefan still at it?" he laughed and nodded his head towards her stomach, it made her remember that whenever her felt it was an awkward situation he would nod towards things instead of pointing, and she could definitely understand why he was nodding now.

"Hey Alex, there is a model shop over there, why don't I take you and we can leave your mum and Elena to catch up with an old friend?" Alex was eager to nod and run over to the model shop on the other side of the mall. Klaus bent down and kissed Caroline on the head and then hugged Elena, then rushed off to catch up with Alex.

"Stefan and I have been married for 4 years now, the wedding was really close family and friends. And now I am 6 months pregnant and we have our little boy, Archer on the way. Time really goes when you leave school doesn't it?"

They carried on talking for a long time, Klaus popped in to say he was going to head back to the hotel now so he could let Alex play with all his new toys. He kindly said good bye to Tyler even though he didn't like the idea of him hanging out with Caroline. But it was nice for them to see an old friend, who didn't know about all the wolves and vampires running round mystic falls.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Caroline pulled up outside Elena's house, they hadn't noticed how long they talked to Tyler for until they saw the sun go down out of the café window. "Thank You Caroline for taking me out, I had a fantastic day and I will see you tomorrow. Say thank you to Klaus and Alex for me." Elena walked into the house and slumped all of the bags down by the door and went and kicked her shoes of and collapsed on the sofa, "Stefan? Jeremy? Are you here?" Elena grabbed a pillow and placed it behind her head. She saw Stefan running down the stairs with a dirty rag in his hands, and trying to wipe as much paint of as possible.

"Hey, How was your day?" he went over and kissed her head and then walked over to the kitchen sink to try and wash even more of the paint off. "I'm still listening, go ahead."

"Caroline and I, brought lots of clothes and baskets for Archer and Klaus came down with Alex yesterday so they joined us for lunch and they we bumped into Tyler." That caught Stefan's attention.

"Tyler, as in Tyler Lockwood?" Elena gave a quick nod, "no one has heard from him since graduation, where has he been?" he came over and lifted Elena's feet up so he could sit down and then started to give her a foot rub.

"See this is why I love you, amazing foot rubs and you have a nice body, don't forget the hair." It made Stefan laugh, to hear Elena joking around "he has been pursuing a career in professional football. Apparently he has been in many places and hasn't stayed in one for longer than a month. How is the room going?" Elena sat up a bit so she could look at Stefan.

"It's going well, Jeremy is just finishing the last bit while I entertain you but he should be finished any minute." Elena did a little clap of her hands, in excitement.

"What does it look like Stef? Is he going to like it?" Jeremy had perfect timing as at that second he called down the stairs for Stefan to bring Elena up. She started to get up when Stefan stopped her,

"No let me…" he swept Elena of the sofa and carried her upstairs just like they do in those cheesy honeymoon movies. He placed her down just outside the room and she turned round and kissed him, combing her hand through his hair and pulling him closer. Stefan broke the kiss to say something

"Does it feel like there is something in-between us?" Elena laughed,

"I can't believe in 3 months we are going to be parents, now I want to see the room!" Stefan spun her round and covered her eyes and then walked into the room. Jeremy smiled at him and then took his hands off Elena's eyes. "Stefan, Jeremy it's wonderful, I can't believe you did this in a day."

The room was painted a light shade of green, with the crib Alaric sent set in the corner of the room, so shelves on the wall next to the door, with some trains and stuffed animals on as well as pictures of Elena's parents, Elena and Jeremy and a lot of Elena and Stefan. There was a small rocking chair with some cushions on in the corner and lots of stuffed animals, there was also a changing table resting against one of the walls, fully stocked with diapers, and on the same wall was a chest of draws which was stocked with the cloths she had brought today. "How did you…?" Stefan smiled but Jeremy answered "when Stefan was entertaining you, I snuck downstairs and grabbed your bags, and put the clothes in the draw. It was Stefan's idea." Elena went over and hugged her brother, "Stefan it was brilliant spending the day with you, and Elena I am happy that you are pleased with the room, but I have to get going home, Bonnie is probably wondering where I am." He left the room leaving Elena and Stefan alone, he pulled her over to the chair and sat her on his lap, he placed his hands on her belly and waited for his son to kick. "Elena I love you so much for taking care of our son and taking care of him for his whole life, no matter what happens."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – 3 Months Later

Elena was over a week over due and uncomfortable, Stefan was there for most days but he had to work, the more he worked now the more time he could have off when the baby came.

"Stefan! It's time! My water just broke" it was 13th August and she was due on the 4th. She felt around the bed only to find a piece of paper and in Stefan's had writing was written:

'_I got called into the hospital for an emergency surgery, ring me if you need anything, I will see you during the day. I love you_

_Stefan'_

"Ahhhhh, why on all the nights out of the past week you chose the one when your dad is not here." She turned on her bedside light and scrambled for the phone and dialed Jeremy's number. She kept thinking to herself, 'please pick up. Please pick up' on the fourth beep he picked up,

"Elena is everything ok?" he sounded sleepy and groggy,

"Jeremy its time and Stefan is at the hospital for an emergency surgery, can you come." She heard scrambling about and he obviously stubbed his toe on something,

"Elena I'm on my way, I will be there in five minutes I will ring Stefan on my way over. Just hold on."

"Please hurry, ahhhhh, god please get here fast." She hung up and grabbed all of her things as well as getting dressed into some sweats, she pushed some of Archer's clothes into the bag along with a pair of slippers and toiletries.

"Elena! You here?!" Jeremy rushed upstairs to find Elena hunched over gasping for air in Archer's room. "Come on Elena, let's get you to the car. And we can ring Stefan on the way to the hospital I've already rung them giving them a heads up." They walked out of the door and locked it behind them and got Elena into the car.

"It is 1 in the morning, why does he have to come now?"

"I don't know Elena, I don't know but set your mind on this, in the next 24 hours you will have a handsome baby boy. Remember that." He started to punch some numbers in on his phone, and then the loud speaker started to beep,

"Jeremy is everything ok?" Stefan sounded really tired, but also worried.

"Its fine but, Elena is in labor, I am taking her to the hospital and we will be there in about 2 minutes I have let them know and, I just wanted you to meet us at the main entrance, so I can park the car and you can take Elena in."

"Stefan please, he is coming."

"I will meet you at the main entrance."

"We are pulling round the corner now" Jeremy pulled up outside the A&E sing and Stefan was waiting there for them. "I'll see you in a bit, I'll tell bonnie and Caroline." Caroline had been staying with Jeremy for the past month, she and Klaus went back to New Orleans but she came back so she was there for the birth.

"Come on let's get you to a room." Stefan wrapped his arm round her waist and started to direct her to the room, it was a private room and Stefan had insisted on that no matter what. They were only just passing the waiting room when Elena doubled over and screamed, Stefan ran round the front of her still holding her up with one hand, he looked her directly in the eyes,

"Elena just breathe, remember what bonnie told you about breathing, ok I'm going to pick you up so we can get their quicker, ok." Elena slowly nodded, and Stefan scooped her up and started walking towards the room, and as soon as there was no one in sight he used his accelerated speed to get them their quicker. "Elena just change into this," he handed her a hospital gown, "and then lie down on the bed" she started to change, with Stefan helping her when in contractions interrupted. Just as Elena sat down on the bed, Meredith came in.

"Ok Elena, can you put your feet in the straps and I'm going to check how far along you are." Elena did so and then Meredith's head disappeared for a few seconds, she looked at Stefan who was rubbing her head and smiling. "Ok it looks like you are about 7cm so you will be here for about another half an hour to an hour and then you will have a beautiful baby boy. Stefan, Logan found me and said he was looking for you, I told him that you were busy so to try and find you tomorrow. "Elena had another contraction, she grabbed Stefan's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could, normally, any other father they would be complaining about the strength of the squeeze but Stefan couldn't feel a thing and he continued to help calm the pain.

"Stefan…we didn't think about a middle name. He needs a middle name. How about Bradley, so said you liked it and I like it so…Archer Bradley Salvatore." Stefan pondered on the name for a second,

"I like it, I think he has a middle name now." Stefan kissed her head.

They continued chatting for the next 10 minutes, with the interruption of the contractions, Stefan was constantly calm, but Elena was angry and she started to shout at Stefan for making her go through the pain. Stefan being the complete gentleman he is, let this slip by.

"Stefan why do I feel the urge to push?" Elena squeezed one sentence out before another contraction hit. Stefan's face made a round O and steered Elena towards the bed, he then ran out to get Meredith but ran into Logan instead, he flinched at the touch of Stefan, he had been avoiding him since Stefan slip with the blood. "Logan why are you standing there and how long have you been standing there?" Logan sunk his head.

"I asked Gloria where you were and she said in here, I wanted to talk to you about the other month."

"Logan now is not the time, go and fine Dr Fell" Logan didn't move a muscle until Stefan looked him right in the eyes, and then Stefan eyes slowly started to redden and veins around them to become blood shot. "Now Logan!" that made Logan run, but he would now have to explain that to him. Stefan went back into the room, to see Elena staring at him, "Elena, Meredith is on her way, and from the sound of it you are fully dilated and ready to give birth." He said the last part with a massive smile on his face. Just as Elena was to begin speaking, Meredith burst into the room, along with two other doctors.

"Ok Elena, feet up, on the count of three I want you to push, got it?" Elena nodded and she took Stefan's hand. "Great, one, two, three." Elena pushed as hard as she could for as long as she could squeezing Stefan's hand the whole way.

"You doing great Elena, I love you, come on just one last push." Meredith nodded to Stefan who started the countdown "one, two three." Elena pushed one final time and then swung her head back as soon as she heard her son cry. At that point the other doctors rushed into get the baby cleaned up so Elena and Stefan could hold him. But they had their little Archer and that was all that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Can I hold him?" Elena was reaching out her arms for her son.

"Sure you can Mrs Salvatore," the doctor handed over Archer, "congratulations Dr Salvatore, you have a beautiful son." He quietly left the room, leaving Elena, Stefan and Archer alone.

"He is perfect Elena, thank you so much, I love you both with all my heart and I can't wait to take him to ball games and teach him how to play football and soccer." Elena was crying now, and was kissing Archer on the head. "Can I hold him Elena?" she nodded and kissed him one last time before handing him over to Stefan. With the disturbance, he started to cry but Stefan was on the job.

"Shhh, shhh its ok, daddy's here, I am going to protect you incase anything ever goes wrong, and knowing mine and your mummy's family you are going to need a lot of protecting." He kissed his son on the head and started to walk around the room rocking him, Elena was watching them both, Stefan was going to be an amazing father and he already was.

"you want him back do you." Stefan smiled and Elena nodded.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but I just want to cuddle him it's not every day you get to give birth to a half vampire baby." Stefan placed Archer in her arms and then kissed Elena with every ounce of passion in his body.

"I'm going to go and tell Jeremy." He stated to walk out the room, "oh Elena, thank you so much, I love you both." He noticed while leaving the room he was still wearing his scrubs and lab coat. He started to smile, and he couldn't stop.

"Stefan! Is everything ok?" Jeremy and Caroline jumped out of their seats, "I'm sorry bonnie wanted to be here but no one could look after the twins. So…are you a dad?" Stefan nodded his head and then got bombarded by Caroline who was jumping up and down and hugging Stefan. Jeremy gave Stefan a great big hug. "So are they both ok? Is he healthy?" he said the last bit with a massive smile on his face, but also with concern. Stefan started to walk and they both followed alongside him,

"Elena is fine, she is just a bit tired and all, although it was a short labor it is early in the morning. Archer is perfect, he has ten fingers and ten toes, he has no hair and he weighs 8lb and 10oz. I can't believe I am a dad!" they stopped outside the door and Jeremy obviously noticed that Stefan was still wearing his work clothes.

"Look, I'm happy for you all and you seem to be really happy but why don't you leave me and Caroline to meet our new nephew while you go and get changed and remember what I said, no more designer clothes, they will get ruined." Jeremy patted Stefan on the back and they then entered the room, leaving Stefan to go and get changed.

"Elena, he is beautiful. Well he has to be he is Stefan's kid! And yours as well." Caroline had taken Archer as soon as she came into the room. And had been cuddling him ever since.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he?" Elena had noticed his absence but didn't dare ruin the moment so didn't say anything. Caroline acted as if Elena hadn't heard anything, Jeremy answered her question, and she could tell he was a bit annoyed as Caroline was hogging his nephew.

"I told him to go and get changed as he was still wearing his scrubs. And Caroline give me my nephew I want to at least hold him before I have to go home." Caroline reluctantly handed over Archer. Jeremy started to coo over him and mutter loads of things, he was going to be an amazing uncle. As if on cue Stefan walked in, followed by Logan. He walked over and kissed Elena, "Stefan…what did I tell you about the designer clothes!" he was wearing Louie Viton shoes, Hollister jeans and a Jack Wills top. Elena was now smiling as Jeremy had told her the exact same thing.

"Logan, sit." He pointed to a chair in the corner, Logan did as he was told without hesitation. "Jer, I'm sorry but this is what I came into work wearing so, I will change as soon as I get to take my little man home." He walked over and took Archer out of Jeremy's hands, and started walking round the room rocking him. "Jeremy, Caroline do you mind giving me, Elena and archer a little time to ourselves?" without hesitation they got up,

"Elena he truly is beautiful and congratz you guys." Logan started to get up to follow them out but then Stefan stopped him.

"No, you stay." Logan did as he was told and gulped.

Stefan handed archer over to Elena, who now looked as puzzled as she could possibly be,

"Stefan are we really going to do this now?" he lent down and kissed Archer,

"Is there a better time? He can't scream, he can't run and he definitely has to do what I say. Don't worry I will make it as painless as possible." He turned to Logan whose face had gone as white as a ghost.

"I will explain to you what you saw and you get 5 questions now and 5 at the end, that is it, no more, you understand?" Logan nodded and Stefan pulled up a chair next to Elena and sat down, "great. Let's get started."

"My first question is what are you? I have heard the legends of mystic falls but I want to know what you really are." Logan was now hunched over on the edge of his chair and waiting for Stefan's answer.

"I am a vampire, the legends are true, I do burn in the sun, but I have a ring that protects me." He held up his right hand that held his ring. "Anything else?" Logan thought for a second.

"How do you resist the blood?" Stefan looked over to Elena who was staring down at Archer,

"I have a strict diet, I don't want to kill to feed so I feed of animals, and don't ask me now why because I am going to answer it for you. When I was first turned I was a blood thirsty demon, I went for anything that had blood running through its veins." Elena looked up, she knew Stefan was not fond of talking about his ripper days, so why now? "I would lose it at the sight of blood, and when I fed, I would feed so hard and become so immersed in the feed I would end up ripping my victims apart." This made Logan sit back on his chair, and you could see him realize the person who was he mentor for 5 years, was not who he seemed to be. "I would then feel remorse, and position my victims and place them back together. I found world war 2 a cover to kill and feed even more than I was already doing, I then met a girl named Lexi, who taught me a way to live without killing humans, to feed on animals. I have gone without human blood since 1953, so it doesn't affect me." Logan was now looking even more intrigued.

"But why?" he started to say something but Stefan shut him up. Archer started to cry, and Elena was not doing a very good job. "Her give him to me." Stefan held out his hands,

"Are you sure, you seem to be on a roll." Stefan nodded and took Archer, he stopped crying as soon as he was in Stefan's arms.

"What you saw was me at my worst, I was under a lot of pressure and stress, and there was a lot of blood, I lost it, and I felt so bad about it. The thing that stopped me from ripping that man apart was you walking in and the thought of Elena and my son." He started to stroke Archers head with his thumb. Logan looked at Elena and Archer.

"Are they…like you?" Stefan looked at Elena who was now asleep, and she deserved to be, it had been a long day.

"No, Elena is human and Archer is half human half vampire. My brother is a vampire and so is Caroline. That is all you get out of me now. You can leave."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Elena, honey the midwife is coming in soon, you mind want to get dressed." Stefan had let Elena sleep for nearly 24 hours and if Archer woke up, he fed him and made sure he went back to sleep without disrupting Elena. Elena's eyes slowly opened and she smiled at the sight of Stefan laying down next to her on the bed.

"Can I hold him first?"

"Sure you can" Stefan walked over to the little plastic bed they had been given by the hospital, and picked up Archer. "he only got up once or twice last night, I had to go home and grab me some clothes so I put bonnie on baby duty for an hour or so, she said he slept the whole time but that she was going to come back later for a proper cuddle." Elena sat upright so she could hold Archer, Stefan placed him in her arms. His little hands curled round Elena's finger, or at least tried to.

"Have you fed him this morning?" Stefan sat down on the chair and looked up at them together.

"No, but the midwife is coming to teach you how to breast feed. I asked for Diane especially as she helps me with all my pregnant trauma victims, she is really nice, you will love her. I was thinking if you wouldn't mind, you can say no if you think it's too soon. but last night I had an operation scheduled with one of my patients who I have had for 3 years, and I got Dr Oliver to do it for me last minute, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I went in and checked on how she was doing."

Elena looked down for a second and then, passed Archer over to Stefan.

"Of course you can, I will see you in a little bit then. Have fun, but don't have fun…I don't know what I should say. But I do know I love you Stefan Salvatore." She walked round to his side of the bed and kissed Stefan, pulling her hand through his hair. "You can go now if you want" she then disappeared into the bathroom, and Stefan set Archer down and left.

"Dr Salvatore!" at the sound of his name being bellowed down the hallway, Stefan turned to see Dr Oliver running towards him, "great I found you, I have a few things to discuss, first of all Miss Jenkins, did lose a lot of blood last night but she is stable now and she is doing well, she is also a wake and quite angry at you for not doing the surgery yourself." Dr Oliver gave him a questionable look. "Second thing, why didn't you do the surgery, it's not every day that you get a call to say you get to do a stomach dissection. So I was wondering why you turned it down?" he was now really short of breath and struggling to stand upright, Stefan gave him a few seconds to catch his breath.

"I had no other option really, I would have loved to have done the surgery, but my wife went into labor, and I had to turn it down. Think about it this way, you now have another surgery to add to your list, and I now have a beautiful son. And thank you for doing the surgery it means a lot." Dr Oliver gave Stefan an odd look as if he was trying to picture him married with a child.

"Congratulation then, do you have any pictures?" Stefan put up his finger as if to indicate for Dr Oliver to wait a second. He rummaged into his back pocket and fond his phone and then held out a picture, it was the one he had taken of Elena and Archer that very morning. "He is adorable, and your wife is very pretty. You are a lucky man. Thank you for the opportunity and for giving to the chance to do the surgery. I will see you another time." And with that he patted Stefan on the back, and walked off. Stefan was a bit set back by his reaction, but took it anyway, and he went to go and check on Miss Jenkins.

"hey what are you doing with my chart!?" miss Jenkins shouted at Stefan as he came into the room with his head down reading the cart, Dr Oliver was right, she lost a lot of blood it was a life or death situation. "Oh, Dr Salvatore, sorry Stefan." She quickly corrected herself, he only lets his long time patients call him Stefan. "I didn't recognize you without scrubs. Where were you, you said you would be doing my operation." She sat upright in the bed so she was able to see Stefan without craning her neck.

"My wife went into labor so I couldn't be there, but if you want I can bring the little guy round who made me miss my favorite patients operation." They both chuckled, "okay, well it seems you lost a lot of blood. However they have been filling you with blood for the past few hours so you should be completely fine. I want to keep you here for a week, to make sure nothing goes wrong and you are getting along with your medication. But from the looks of the notes you should be fine." Stefan walked over to the end of the bed and placed the chart in the holder.

"Stefan, if you don't mind me asking, what is your wife and child's name? I will send my prayers that they both have good health." Stefan knew that archer would have good health for most of the time as he was half vampire, but Elena he was never sure about, she was never one to be ill and when she was it was serious.

"My wife's name is Elena and my sons name is Archer, thank you very much. I will come back later to check on you, but it looks like you will be as good as you can without a stomach." Stefan patted the end of the bed and then headed out. He always liked seeing Miss Jenkins, she had a good sense of humor and whenever she found out something was not working in her body she would bluntly say, 'well then, we need to fix it.' She was always his first patient in the morning as it gave him a good feeling about the day.

While he was walking down the hall, one of the nurses wheeled a blood bank cart past him and then he smelt it, he tasted it in his mouth and with that he could feel his eyes turned red, his veins stand out and his teeth showing, he ran with his head down to the on call room, where luckily there was no one in. he looked at himself in the mirror, and waited till his face went back to normal.

"What the hell is happening to me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stefan decided to not tell Elena about his little set back. He didn't want to make her worry more than she needed to, especially with Archer here now.

"Stefan, I can't believe we get to take him home today." Elena was packing her bag and couldn't stop smiling, Stefan and fussing over their son, and hadn't put him down all morning.

Meredith wanted to keep them there for a few more days than necessary to do some tests on Archer. The tests came back saying that he is an average baby, but he is like a vampire in the ways were his body rejects Vervain and he heals quickly, anything else they would learn with age.

"Elena, have you taken him to see Alaric yet?" they both looked at each other, and Elena realized that she hadn't taken Archer to see Ric. He hand rushed to her mouth and she stopped what she was doing.

"Oh my god. I was so busy I completely forgot!" Stefan went over and kissed her, and she took Archer from him. He was staring up at her, and she couldn't believe that only a week ago she was complaining about this adorably little boy for making her need to pee every 10 minutes. He was perfect. "Stefan, I have to fill in all the paper work and then Bonnie and I were going to go to lunch. When am I going to fit it in." she sat down on the bed and Stefan sat next to her, she leant into his shoulder, and remembered when they were first together how she pondered on the idea that they were meant for each other because her head fit exactly into his shoulder. They sat there quietly for a moment, looking at Archer reminded her of how he would likely never get to meet Damon. Stefan in haled and then started to stroke Archers head with his thumb

"How about this. You go out to lunch with Bonnie, she hasn't seen you since Archer arrived, and take your time I will look after him like I promised. I will take him so see Alaric while you are having fun away from the little monster." Stefan didn't mean that one bit, archer was an angel, he slept through the night, he never cried unless he was agitated or hungry and he was peaceful. Elena got of the bed and put Archer in his little carrier they had got as a gift from Klaus and Caroline, it was blue with little green dots on it. She turned to face him with her hands by her side and then walked over and wrapped them round his neck, he pulled her by her waist closer and kissed her with every ounce of passion in his body. He lay down on the bed and pulled her with him, she started to fiddle with his hair while he kissed every inch of her body, it had been a while, and he was going to remind her of how much he loved her.

Laying there in the bed, Elena fiddled with Stefan's wedding ring. She had looked with bonnie in every shop to find one suitable for someone she loved so much, and someone who meant everything to her. They weren't able to find one. Bonnie used her magic to make him a new daylight ring, she used the rock lapis lazuli, the same as in his old one, to make it simple, but elegant. It is a thick band of steel with lapis lazuli stones it in, and on the inside it says, '_vous avez mon Coeur' _meaning you have my heart. He loved it, he always says how it is less suspicious than his old one, and it means a lot more than the other one ever could.

"What you thinking?" she turned his head to look at him and smiled, she kissed him on the lips and then looked him in the eyes.

"That I was surprised no one walked in on us." They both laughed, and then Stefan pulled her and kissed her. "Stefan…I have to get going. Remember I have lunch with Bonnie and you are going to look after Archer." Who surprisingly was asleep and had made no noise what so ever. Unlike his parents.

Elena rolled out of the bed and started to get dressed, Stefan reluctantly pulled on some pants and trousers, and to Elena's disappointment a t-shirt.

"I love you Elena, and I hope you always know that" he walked over and picked up archer who had just woken up. "Thank you so much for letting me be a dad, and we are going to be amazing parents." Elena had snuck up behind him and turned him round to kiss him.

"Trust me I know how much you love me. And I love you so much as well." Stefan moved his hands down to her bum and squeezed it, just at that moment the door opened.

"Oh god. I'm sorry guys, I just wanted to know how you were getting on?" Bonnie had come in with Miranda who ran up to Elena, not aware of what was just happening, and jumped into her arms.

"She was really excited to see you, she was talking about her new cousin in the car the whole way here, more than her new brother or sister even!" she laughed at bit and then walked over to hug Elena, "Jeremy is with Grayson, he wanted to stop and get something for his nephew."

"Bonnie! You look amazing!" Stefan pulled Miranda off of Elena's legs to let her have a conversation with bonnie. He flung her over his shoulder, so she was dangling upside down, she was in fits of laughter, hitting Stefan's bum over and over again, and then laughing, while Stefan ran around the room with her.

"Uncle Stefan!" she managed to say between laughing. He placed her on the ground and then bent down to her level. She was still laughing and smiling, while jumping up and down on the spot. "Can I see Archer?" She ran over to the counter the Archers basket was on, but she wasn't tall enough to see over the top. "Uncle Stefan…help!" she turned round to look at him, he burst out a million dollar smile, and then ran towards his niece and lifted her up. She giggled and laughed and then kissed him on the cheek, he kissed her back.

"They look so cute together." Elena was talking to bonnie while watching Stefan and Miranda look over Archer. "So, how are things going with baby number 3?" she smiled as she watched Bonnie place her hands over her belly.

"Amazing! I am so excited to do it all over again." Bonnie looked at Elena, who was suddenly quiet. "Elena, I'm so sorry, I didn't…I didn't mean to upset you."

"No bonnie…its fine" Elena smiled and looked over at Stefan.

"Elena, you have Archer and he has amazing Parents and a brilliant family. You might not be able to have another one, but Archer is the best, he is adorable and perfect." Bonnie looked at Elena who was smiling from ear to ear, she was watching Stefan with Miranda.

"Can you excuse me for a bit?" she got up and walked over to Stefan.

She placed her hand in the small of his back, and he turned with Miranda in his arm and then grabbed Elena waist with the other and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ewww!" Miranda covered her eyes and squealed, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Do you want to hold her?" Elena looked at Miranda who wiggled out of Stefan's arms and ran and sat next to her mum on the bed. Elena looked Stefan in the eyes and they exchanged one of their special looks. She picked up Archer and kissed him on the head, Stefan went over and sat the other side of Miranda.

"Be careful, he is very precious to Aunt Elena and Uncle Stefan." Bonnie was stroking Miranda's hair and she was still bouncing up and down.

"I will mummy." Miranda held out her arms and finally sat still. Elena placed archer in her arms, and Stefan had his hands ready. "He is cute! Why does he have an odd name, Uncle Stefan?" she laughed along with the others, and then looked at Stefan with her big brown eyes and her long brown hair.

"Well, I and Elena liked the name and Aunt Caroline helped pick it out, it was special so it fitted this little guy just right." He wiggled Archer's feet.

"That's cool, you know my name was my dad's mum's name?" she looked at Stefan with a big smile on her face.

"I know that, it means you meant so much to him to call you after his mum." He took archer out of her hands and kissed her head. He realized that both, Bonnie and Elena were looking at him in adoration. When he heard a slam on the door, he flinched and turned round, and was shocked to see who it was.

"Well, well…is it my little brother with my nephew…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Damon. Why are you here?" Stefan looked angry and he was holding Archer tighter than before. Elena slowly walked over to where Stefan was sitting,

"Stef, give him here, I don't want him to get in the middle of things." He handed over Archer without a fuss, he started to cry and would not stop. "Hey, shhh, shhh, shhh" Elena was rocking him in her arms while walking in a small circle. He wouldn't stop crying, she stopped moving and then looked at Stefan. He had turned his whole body round and was staring at Damon, "I think he is hungry, I need to feed him."

"I could just compel him to forget that he is hungry, it would stop all the ear piercing crying." Stefan got up reveling Miranda who was hiding behind Stefan. She obviously didn't like the look of the tall, pale white man wearing all black clothes, along with jet black hair. Elena could always remember those bright blue eyes, because they were so unusual. Stefan moved very quickly towards Damon and pinned him against the wall, with one hand against his throat.

"You are to never compel my son. You are never to touch my wife and you are never to harm any of my family." He hissed through his teeth, and spat right into Damon's face.

"Mummy, who is that man?" Miranda had crawled over onto Bonnies lap and was clinging onto her.

"That is Uncle Stefan's brother, Damon" Elena was still trying to soothe Archer,

"Stefan I'm going to go and feed him" she walked into the bathroom, but just before Damon pulled something out of his jacket pocket. A stake.

"Damon, no please don't." Stefan hadn't seen the stake and he pressed harder into Damon's throat and then Damon thrust his hand forward and thrust the stake into Stefan's abdomen, his hands flew to the stake and he tumbled backwards.

Elena handed archer to bonnie and rushed over to help Stefan.

"GET OUT!" Elena screamed at Damon who did as he was told. Stefan was gasping for air and was coughing. "Stefan it's going to be ok. Just stay still, it will be find." Miranda jumped off the bed and ran over and sat by Stefan.

"Uncle Stefan, don't die." at that moment Jeremy walked in with Grayson.

"Jesus Christ! Grayson, Miranda go and sit by your mum, I'll help uncle Stefan." he pointed to the bed and both of them rushed over and sat on it in silence.

"Jer, go and get Logan and Meredith" he did as he was told and ran to go and find them.

"I'm sorry Elena, I was trying to protect you and archer." Stefan managed to pull together enough energy to move over out the way of the door.

"Stefan it is ok. I don't want to pull it out because you are week." he started to cough as soon as Meredith came in with Logan followed by Jeremy. Logan rushed to his mentor's side, but was careful to not get to close.

"Stefan what happened?" Stefan drew up all the breath he had to answer his question,

"Damon. My brother. Help, I'm week, I dint want blood, treat me like a human." Elena pulled Stefan's head onto her lap and he looked up at her,

"I love you Stefan." he coded his eyes and then stopped moving, he couldn't be dead because the stake hadn't hit his heart, he was still breathing but only just. "Meredith help him please." Elena was now crying and Jeremy ushered his family out of the room.

Bonnie managed to squeeze a quick word in before she left. "Elena I will take Archer with us so you don't have to worry about him"

"Some get a stretcher!" Meredith shouted out of the door and then pressed a button on the side if the bed. A man came running in with a stretcher

"Holy shit! Is that Dr Salvatore?" Meredith just looked at him with dagger eyes.

"Help now ask questions later!" Logan helped the man lift Stefan onto the bed and they rushed him out of the room. They got lots of stares from passing doctors and nurses all whispering Stefan's name. The dagger was still in his abdomen and that caused even more people the look, when they rushed pass the waiting room, Miranda saw them and started to run after her uncle, and Jeremy had to hold her back.

"Uncle Stefan!" Elena managed to hear in between her muffled cries. She was always Stefan's favorite out of the twins.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elena sat by Stefan's bed side, wondering what might have been Damon's reason for trying to kill Stefan. When she heard a faint groan. She turned grabbed Stefan's hand and kissed his head.

"Elena?" his voice was all groggy and then his hand went to his abdomen, "what happened?"

"Never do that to me again, you passed out and you weren't coming around no matter how hard they tried. You were weak Stefan, very weak. You said you didn't want blood, that you were worried you would go back to how you were, and Meredith tried to stick by that but she just couldn't." Stefan turned his head to look at Elena who's make up was running down her cheeks and was all smudged. "You said you wanted to be treated like a human, so she tried to keep your promise but Stefan you were so weak and I didn't want you to die, and I didn't want Archer to grow up without a dad." At the mention of Archer his head snapped up and his face turned to worry, "its ok Bonnie and Jeremy are looking after him." He rested his head back on the pillow. "Meredith pulled the steak out of you and then tried to sow you back up but she couldn't. She fed you blood Stefan, she had to and she says she is really sorry but she had no other option."

"It's ok Elena, I'll be careful, I'll go back on the bunny diet as soon as I get out." He laughed at bit but then stopped as it was hurting. Elena started to cry, and grabbed a tissue from behind her, "hey, shhh, what wrong? I'm fine, we are all fine." She looked at him, all hooked up to machines and wires coming out of him. "Come here." He moved over on the bed to give her a bit of room. She shook her head and held up her hand as if to say, no thank you. "I'm sure come here." He held up the covers and she crawled in next to him and snuggled up to him.

"I was just so scared, and I kept thinking and I was just worried. I know you would be ok because you are a vampire and all but you never know. You passed out and you have never done that before. Ever Stefan in the whole time I have known you, you have never passed out." He kissed her head and then pulled her closer.

"Look, I'm here and so is Archer are little family is ok. You don't need to cry I will be fine, I will go back to feeding on animals as soon as I can so I don't put you or Archer in danger. I love you Elena and I will never leave you."

Elena eventually stopped crying and then the door opened, and Jeremy came in. he exhaled deeply as if he had been holding his breath for the whole time.

"Oh, Stefan, you had all of us really worried, Elena hasn't left the hospital for 3 days." He walked over to the end of the bed and tapped Stefan's feet.

"I was down for 3 days? You didn't tell me that." He looked at Elena who head had shrunk into her shoulders.

"I didn't want you to worry, and I did leave. I went to see Archer." Stefan smiled as if Elena has said the funniest thing ever.

"Jer, Elena said you had been taking care of him. Can I see him?" Jer gave Elena a look and she nodded only slightly but Stefan could feel her head move against his cheat.

"Sure Stefan, he's outside with bonnie, Grayson and Miranda, I'll go and get him. I'm happy you are doing better." He left the room and Stefan sat upright in the bed and so did Elena, he make up was still all smudged and she was crying a little bit, barely noticeable though.

"Elena stop crying, I feel fine. Good actually maybe I did need a bit of blood to get me back to myself. I am fine and all I want to do is have my family in the same room." He left down to her height and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"Look little man, your mummy and your daddy and kissing each other." The sound of Jeremy made the two of them look up, and Stefan smiled as Jeremy placed him in his arms.

"Hey little man, you missed me? I am ok, and I will be coming home shortly." Stefan bent down and kissed Archer and then kissed Elena, "has he been home yet?" Stefan was looking at both Jeremy and Elena what he asked the question. He had made it very clear to Elena that Stefan wanted to be the first one to put him in his cot and the first one to show him his room.

"No he hasn't. You said you wanted to be the first one to show him his room, so I talked to Meredith and she got him a place in the nursery so bonnie and Jeremy have been with him all the time and I went to check on him now and then." Stefan was staring down at Archer and wiggling his feet and hands, and he thought how lucky he was to have a perfect family.

"Stefan Salvatore, I am your new doctor, I have just arrived here so I have to ask you a few questions." The new doctor looked up from Stefan's Chart, it didn't say much apart from abdomen surgery. "You can call me, Dr Harris." Jeremy had left and taken the twins with him, they had spent some time with Stefan. Grayson kept jumping up and down and Miranda fell asleep next to him wrapped in Stefan's arm. Elena had now moved to the chair in the corner and was feeding Archer when the doctor came in, she had stopped and then given Archer to Stefan and then headed into the bathroom and hadn't come out since.

"So, first question. What is your Occupation?" the doctor looked at Stefan Bluntly, he was rocking Archer side to side. He didn't like this new doctor, he was too formal unlike all the other doctors at the hospital.

"I am the head of Trauma Surgery at Mystic Falls general. Dr Stefan Salvatore, I am part of a major of a rumor round her I am surprised you haven't heard of me yet." Elena came out of the bathroom and sat in the chair and looked at Stefan and gave him a questioning look.

"Ok, well I will look out for you. Second Question, I need to get the names of any family or relatives of any age." He gave a nod towards Archer.

"Ok…I haven't heard that one before, this is my wife Elena Salvatore," he gestured to Elena who was sitting quietly in the corner, "and this is my Son, Archer Salvatore." He looked back to the doctor who made some quick notes. Elena noticed that he hadn't said Damon, and they she remembered who did this to him

"Dr Salvatore, your wife is very pretty and your son is truly adorable. From the looks of your chart you should be able to go home tomorrow." He gave Stefan a quick nod and just left, without a word. Elena went over and sat next to Stefan on the bed.

"You ok? You seem quiet." He narrowed his eyebrows and then noticed a black box in her hand. She nodded and smiled.

"Happy Birthday." She opened the box to reveal a watch, a very nice watch, a Rolex. She took archer and placed him in his little carry cot. She lent in and kissed him with every ounce of passion in her body. "I have one more thing," she went over to her bag and pulled out some clothes, "I thought you would like to wear your own clothes and not a hospital gown." She went over to him and kissed him one last time and handed him the pile, "go and get changed. Gloria is coming to look after Archer." She had a mischievous look on her face, but he did as he was told and got changed. Elena went over to archer while Stefan was getting changed, "it's your daddy's birthday, and I am going to take him out of this room" she leant down and kissed him, she placed his little hat on his head and looked at him. "And tomorrow you get to see your room, I'm sorry you have spent so long in a hospital, but you get to come home tomorrow. And your daddy is going to show you your room, and he has wanted to ever since he finished it with Uncle Jeremy."

Stefan came over to Elena and wrapped his arms round her waist, "you are such a good mum." He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. She turned round and looked at him, she had chosen black skinny jeans and a grey top, along with a black jacket.

"You look sexy" she kissed him and put her hand under his top. "How did I get so lucky with you?"

"I don't know, but I love you." Stefan kissed her and Gloria walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, you said 8, so here I am." She looked Stefan and Elena,

"Stefan you look good, for a man who got stabbed." She went over and looked at Archer, "and you have a really cute son." Stefan went over and sat on the bed to pull his shoes on,

"We will only be a few hours Gloria, thank you so much for looking after him." Elena pated Gloria on the back, and then got some stuff out of her bag. "Spare nappies are in that bag, along with his stuffed toys, he likes the little wolf." That made Stefan laugh, he found it odd how his son like wolves but half of him was genetically there to hate them. "There is some milk in the bag and some changes of clothes as well." She went over and kissed Archer "bye bye, mummy and daddy will be back soon." Stefan got up and lifted Elena up off the floor and flung her over his shoulder. "Thank you Gloria for taking care of him!" Stefan walked out the door with Elena over his shoulder,

"So where are we going?" he asked her while placing her down.

"Darn it, I liked the view of your bum from there. And we are going to the cafeteria." Stefan laughed and grabbed Elena's hand and started to walk towards the cafeteria.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria, with Stefan asking occasional questions about what he had missed but Elena tried to dodge them, they were nearly at the cafeteria when they heard Miranda and Greyson,

"Happy Birthday Uncle Stefan!" they were running towards him and a massive smile broke out on his face, he bent down to their level and scooped them up.

"Well aren't you two cute?" they both laughed and Miranda kissed Stefan on the cheek and Grayson snuggled into his chest.

"I am the cutest! And you like me more!" Miranda was being cheeky, and was laughing while doing it.

"No you are not! And I am his favorite!" Grayson was putting up a fight against his sister now.

"I love you both equally but Elena is my favorite. Now where are we going?" they both pointed towards the door and he headed that way with both of them in his arms.

"Surprise!" loads of people jumped up from behind the tables and sofas, Stefan set Miranda and Grayson down on the floor and they ran over to Bonnie.

"Elena…you didn't have to." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I did, happy birthday. I love you." She kissed him again and then he got swamped by people trying to wish him happy birthday.

"Stefan, how are you feeling?" he turned around to see Dr Oliver with a beer in his hand.

"Good, yeah seemed to miss all the major arteries. I get to go home tomorrow." He smiled

"Well that's brilliant, it must help having an amazing support system?" he gestured to Elena who was dancing with Grayson in the middle of the room. He laughed and then turned back to Dr Oliver.

"It does, she is amazing, and I love her so much. Any special lady in your life?" he took another sip of his beer and looked round the room for a moment.

"Yes, she is round her somewhere, I met her about a year ago, she is funny and beautiful a lot like your wife."

"She sounds amazing I can't wait to meet her. Can you excuse me for a minute?" Dr Oliver nodded and watched Stefan go and grab Miranda off one of the chars and swing her in the air.

"Uncle Stefan…Put me down I was eating!" Stefan did as he was told and set her back down at the table, he took a seat next to her and took one of her sausages. "Hey!" she squealed. "I love you baby girl you know that?" he kissed her head and looked into her eyes,

"I know that, but I'm worried." She started to cry and Stefan pulled her over onto his lap. Jeremy started to come closer but Stefan shook his head and mouthed 'I've got it' to him and he backed off. "Why are you worried?" he started to stroke her hair just like he did when Elena was upset,

"Daddy says now you have Archer I can't come and see you all the time because you will be playing with him and not me." She started to cry, and he pulled her closer into his chest,

"Shhh, I will never stop playing with you. I have archer and because he is only a baby he is going to need a bit more attention. But you know what?" she sat up and looked at Stefan and shook her head. "When Elena goes back to work, I'm going to need some help when I look after Archer. And do you know what I was thinking?" she shook her head again, but she had stopped crying. "Seeing as you are a girl and all, you know about baby right? I've seen you play with your baby's and you treat the very well. Because I am a guy, and trust me we don't know very much I am going to need your help. You are going to have to show me how to dress him and feed him when Elena is not around. I'm am going to need you help all the time, do you think you can help me?" he waited for an answer and the brought her hand up to her chin to imitate that she was thinking. She smiled and hugged Stefan

"I will help you." She pulled him up towards the dance floor and for the only time in the whole evening he couldn't see Elena anywhere.

Elena had snuck out to go and check on Archer, but another reason was she wanted to take him to see Ric. He still wasn't allowed off of the floor incase anything went wrong, but luckily nothing had yet. Touch wood. She went into the room to see Gloria reading a book and Archer asleep.

"What are you doing back here?" Gloria put down her book and looked at Elena,

"I wanted to take him to see a friend Alaric Saltzman, he is only a few floors up. He hasn't met him yet and I feel bad." She picked his basket up along with the bag, "I will only be gone for a short amount of time and then I will be back. I promise." Gloria smiled and looked at Elena,

"You are a good mum you know that, he has the best parents possible. I look at how Stefan watches you and it is like he is willing to jump in front of a bullet, he is really protective and that is a good thing."

"Thank you, if Stefan comes by just tell him I went to see Ric, he will know who it is." She left the room with Archer, "we are going to meet a very special man, he is called Alaric but you can call him Uncle Ric, he has been there for me and Uncle Jer when Aunt Jenna died. He is your daddy's friend and my step-dad. You are going to love him Archer" she entered the room to find Ric on his iPad, "hey Ric, just wanted you to meet the newest Salvatore." She placed Archer's basket on a cabinet and took him over to Ric.

"Elena he is adorable, what is his name?" he was moving his hand up and down Archer's blanket,

"He is called Archer Bradley Salvatore, he is two weeks old, and he is perfect." Elena sat down on the chair and handed Ric the little wolf.

"Two weeks old?" he looked at her with questioning eyes,

"I'm sorry, Meredith wanted to do loads of test and then Damon stabbed Stefan and he was really weak." She took a deep breath, and looked at Ric who was wiggling the wolf over Archers face, and he was trying to grab it. "It has been a bit hectic, but we are all ok, so that is what matters."

"It is Elena and I am so proud of you, I know that you were worried about becoming a mum but look at you, you are doing the best job ever." He kissed Archers head and smiled,

"Ric, you look so at home with him, it is Stefan's birthday so I was wondering if it was ok if I left him with you for an hour or so." She started to get up and Ric grabbed her arm,

"are you sure?" she nodded and then grabbed the bag and put it on the end of the bed, "well tell Stefan I said Happy Birthday and I will look after this little guy and I won't let him out of my sight." She kissed Ric on the forehead and then did the same to Archer, and then left.

Stefan had been dancing with Miranda for what he thought was not a long time, he was happy to carry on until he felt a tap of his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I dance with my daughter?" Jeremy smiled and pushed Stefan out the way, "happy birthday man." Stefan was in the middle of talking to Dr Harris when Elena came and stood next to him.

"Hey, where you been?" she completely ignored his question and kissed him on the cheek, "you were checking on Archer weren't you?" she nodded and smiled and then Stefan pulled her closer and kissed her on the head, "Dr Harris you remember my wife, Elena. She seems to be a very over protective mother." They all laughed and Elena hit Stefan in a playful way on the shoulder.

"I do, you have really got a good one here Elena, he is a fantastic doctor, and I can't believe I hadn't heard of you round here till you were my patient." He was now talking to both of them and not just Elena "If you don't mind me asking, who stabbed you?" he gave Stefan and odd look and Elena looked at Stefan, and gave him a small nod,

"My brother, Damon, he is a bit of a loose end, since my parents died he has been quite absent when it comes to family. But I don't know what made him stab me, it is just Damon. I am fine now and I have my family so that is all the matters to me." He placed his hand in the small of Elena's back.

"Well you are right, and your son is a very lucky boy. Do you know when you are going to come back to work?" Dr Harris took another swig of his beer and waited for an answer.

"Well well…Isn't it the sexiest man alive?" Stefan turned around to see a blonde, wearing a red mini dress.

"Lexie! God it's been ages!" he embraced her and he kissed her on the cheek. "How are you?" he pulled away from the hug, "excuse my manners, Dr Harris this is my best friend Lexi. Lexi you know Elena." She shook hands with Dr Harris and then pulled Elena in for a hug. He pulled Lexi close to him and rested his hand on the small of her back

"So Stefan I hear you are a dad?" Stefan gave a nod, and took another swig of his beer, "Boy or girl? I hope a little girl so I can do her hair and be the best Aunt ever." She gave a little laugh and then looked at Stefan with big eyes,

"Sorry to disappoint you Lexi but it is a little boy, Archer Bradly Salvatore. You can teach him how to shop lift." They all laughed, Stefan had noticed that nearly all the doctors in the room had a bottle of beer or a glass of wine in their hands.

They had continued talking to Lexi, mainly about Archer and just little things, Stefan still had his arm around Lexi, but Elena wasn't worried as she knew nothing had ever happened between them and never will. Elena spotted Dr Oliver out of the corner of her eye heading towards them with an angry look on his face.

"Stefan…Dr Oliver doesn't look happy." Stefan turned round to look at him and then went back to the conversation, he sped up his walk and was advancing on them even quicker, he put his bottle down and rolled up his sleeves,

"STEFAN!" that got his attention and everyone else's, Stefan turned round just in time to let Dr Oliver punch him in the face. Even though it didn't effect Stefan he moved his head to act like it did, "that if for having your arm round my Fiancée all evening."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Stefan started to rub his face to give the impression that the punch had hurt him, everyone was looking at them now, all with questioning faces.

"Colin, I would never cheat on you, I have known Stefan for ages, and we have been friends since we were little, I would never hurt you like that. I love you" she had taken a step away from Stefan, who was now standing up right looking very pissed off.

"Well, I want to know why you keep going into on call rooms" he was looking at Lexi and he didn't look very impressed by Lexi's story. He turned to Stefan whose face was staring at the ground. "i also want to know why you go into on call rooms, all the time, constantly, you lock the door and don't come out for ages. What are you doing!" he was now shouting now, "I feel for you wife, if you are cheating on her, and she just gave birth to your son, what type of a man are you?" Stefan didn't say a word, nobody did.

"Well, answer me! What type of a man are you?" he was shouting and the whole room was looking at them, Stefan still had his face to the ground but was making noises, noises of anger.

"Colin don't…" Lexi tried to interrupt but he just stopped her.

"You want to know what type of a man I am." Stefan started to talk through his teeth like he was trying to hold something back, but he was still looking at the ground, "Jeremy come here, now!" Jeremy placed Grayson down on one of the seats and heading over towards Stefan. Elena had taken a step back and looked worried. "Hold my arms. Hold my arms behind my back as tight as you can, I am going to snap any second I don't want to hurt anyone." Jeremy did as he was told strait away, and held his arms as tight as he could.

"I want to know what type of a man you are, so tell me! What type of a man cheats on his child's mother?" Colin advanced and was standing right in front of Stefan. Stefan started to growl, Lexi clocked on what was happening and so did Jeremy.

"Colin, if I were you, I would step back." Lexi stated to pull on his arm, but he was refusing to move,

"I am not scared of some pussy doctor." Colin took another step forward so he was directly in front of Stefan.

"You calling me a pussy?" Stefan snapped his head up, revealing his eyes, his face and his teeth.

"Holy shit!" Colin took several steps back while Bonnie ushered Miranda and Grayson out of the room. Stefan was fighting Jeremy, who was trying to hold on with all his might. Stefan managed to get out of Jeremy's grip and head towards Colin who was slowly backing to the other end of the room. His teeth bearing and his eyes becoming even more bulged the closer he got. People moved out of the way and were whispering things but most of the stayed quiet.

"I am not a pussy and in fact, for 6 years I have not had a proper meal, and you have just pissed me off." Stefan started to advance even more on him, he stopped in his tracks surprised no one had stopped him yet, "now if I were any of you, I would leave" none of them did, they all just stood there shocked. Elena started to walk up to him, he put his hand up to show her to stop.

"Stefan, please don't you have been doing so well." He shook his head and started to laugh.

"Everybody, I have a slight drinking problem, if you can call it that. I feed on animal blood and when I feed on human blood a frenzy starts, I get so immersed in the feed I rip my victims apart." They all took a step back and some even started to cry. "AND I JUST DON'T STOP!" none of them left the room, they all just froze.

"Stefan please, what about Elena and Archer?" Lexie was now advancing on him, with her hands in the air. He turned round and pinned her against the wall. Lots of people screamed and out of the corner of her eye, Elena saw Alaric enter the room, he lifted his hand up to reveal a wooden stake. He lifted his finger to his mouth and started to move through the crowd, slowly getting closer to Stefan.

"Why do you think you can stop me Lexi!?" he was shouting through his teeth and people were looking at him with scared eyes.

"Stefan I stopped you a hundred years ago, I can stop you now. You have a family and I will use that against you." She hissed through her teeth and tried to get free, but Stefan just pressed harder into her neck. Elena saw Alaric hand Jeremy something, what she assumed was another stake, he then pointed over to the other side of the room and Jeremy started to head over there.

"I need to feed Lexi. I haven't had a good meal in a long time." He bashed the wall and screamed as loud as he could

"Stefan…" Jeremy emerged from the crowd to the right of Stefan, and he turned to look at him, Stefan bared his teeth and then Alaric emerged from the other side and stabbed Stefan in the abdomen. Stefan spun round to see Alaric, and as he did Jeremy stabbed him with another stake in back of the neck. Stefan dropped to the ground and hunched over, Alaric pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected into Stefan. Vervain.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elena was sitting on the sofa next to Ric. Lexi had compelled all the people to forget what they had seen and heard and to let Ric go home, Elena needed him the most right now. Jeremy came in the room wiping his hands with a cloth and his hair all messed up,

"I've chained him up, and injected him with another shot of Vervain, so he should be down for a while." At the sound or Jeremy talking about Stefan being chained up and knocked out, made Elena break down. She collapsed into Ric's shoulder and cried. Jeremy dropped the bag of crisps he was holding on the counter and went and sat down on the sofa. "Elena I'm sorry, but it needed to be done, you heard the way he was talking to that Colin guy and the other people. It wasn't him. I know it is a special time now with Archer but it wasn't him and Lexi is going to help us get him back on track." She sat up and started to rub her eye's, she looked at the two amazing men sat each side of her and knew she could trust them to help Stefan.

"Thank you, and I know it is for the best but Stefan wanted to be the one to show Archer his room, he wanted to be the one to sit with him on the sofa first, but he didn't get to." And as if on cue Archer started to cry, Elena could hear through the baby monitor that sat on the counter. "I better go and get him, he's probably hungry." She got up from the sofa and grabbed the bag that was on the table by the stairs, it was one Stefan had brought, it was navy with a little money on each side.

"Shhh, you hungry little man?" Elena bent over the crib and picket him up and as soon as she did he stopped crying, "You weren't hungry at all were you?" she kissed the top of his head and started to sway back and forth on the spot. "Do you like your room Archer? Your dad and Uncle Jeremy decorated it for you. Sorry your dad is not here, he is in a bit of trouble with aunt Lexi and a lot of other people. But he will be here soon I promise." She looked at his little face, slightly tanned because of Stefan's Italian heritage, he had Stefan's sandy blonde hair and his eyes. But he had Elena nose. Stefan loved that nose. She watched him try and fit his fist into his mouth and when he hit his nose he started to cry again. "It's ok, shhh." She kissed his nose and started to rock back and forth again.

"Do you mind if I hold him?" Elena hadn't noticed Lexi come in, she had probably been there for a while but Elena didn't care. "If you don't want me to I understand. I just wanted to see Stefan's child and see if it is possible for us to have kids." She started to leave the room,

"Lexi, you can hold him if you want." Lexi came back in and Elena passed him over to her, she took him and sat in the seat that Jeremy had put in the corner.

"God, he is a double of Stefan, it really is possible." Lexi started to blow raspberries and make silly noises, and Archer kept trying to grab her nose. "He is adorable Elena, can I keep him." she looked at Archer and started to speak in a baby voice, "I can't keep you can I, your mummy and daddy will miss you too much, but you can come and stay with me all you want. As long as it is ok with your mummy." She looked up to Elena who had gravited to the chest of draws and was organizing his clothes. Elena looked at Lexi with a smile on her face, she was amazing with Archer, and if she wasn't a vampire she would be an amazing mum. They heard a clutter coming from the basement, Stefan was awake. "The Vervain didn't last for long, I'll go and check on him." Lexi put archer back in his crib and looked at Elena who was running her hand through her hair, "he will be fine Elena, I will get him back on track. Look at me it has been 20 years since I drank human blood, and I don't even feel the temptation for it. It just takes time trust me." Elena nodded at Lexi's reassurance,

"If you don't mind, I picked out his favorite sweatpants, t-shirt and jumper, they're on the end of the bed, second door on your right." Elena placed Archer's wolf in his crib, and turned to look at Lexi,

"Here is a better idea, why don't you come and give them to him, it will show him he still has his family around him, and that you are here for him."

Stefan was curled in a ball on the bed, it was the one that used to be in the spare bedroom, Lexi and Jeremy had moved it for him. It killed Elena to see him like this but he was going to get better and that is all she told herself. At the sound of the door opening his head snapped up,

"Elena go away, I don't want you to see me like this." He went back into the fetal position on the bed faced away from Elena. Elena looked at Lexi who have her a little nudge, Elena entered further into the room, it was the old study, Stefan hadn't had the need for one neither did Elena so they used it as a storage room, all the boxes had been cleared out and to one wall was the bed, and another was a mini fridge along with a book shelf filled with Stefan's favorites. She sat on the end of the bed and placed her hand on Stefan's foot,

"I am here Stefan and I am not going anywhere. Alaric and Lexi are here so is Jeremy and most importantly Archer. We are all here, your family is all here to help you because we love you. And I brought you your favorite clothes." At that he turned round and stretched his legs out. Lexi entered the room and shut the door, locking it to make sure Stefan could not get out.

"I'm sorry Elena, I don't know what happened, all I knew is that when he hit me I wanted to rip his throat out." Elena moved closer to him, knowing that he would never in a million years hurt her. He sat up fully on the bed and lent against the wall, Elena moved and sat next to him, "is Archer ok?" he looked at Lexi with his big eyes,

"He is fine Stefan, he is amazing." Stefan collapsed and started to cry and just fell into Elena's shoulder, and buried his head into her t-shirt.

"I'm sorry Elena. I am so sorry, I will do anything to get things back to how they were. I love you Elena and I am sorry that I failed you." She started to stroke his back and pulled him in closer, Lexi left the room but Elena knew she was still watching,

"Stefan it is ok, how about you get changed and I bring your Laptop down here and we can watch a film. The quicker things go back to normal the better." He sat up and kissed her, he started to take of his t-shirt before Elena stopped him, "not tonight, ok?" he stopped and looked at her and grabbed the pile of cloths of the end of the bed.

It had been 5 days since Stefan's incident, and he was doing a lot better. Lexi was bring him 2 bunnies a day, to make sure he was fed, however he was still getting injected with Vervain now and then, which Elena didn't like but Lexi said was necessary. Every night Elena had spent watching a film in the basement, Alaric had been sleeping in their bed and Jeremy had been sleeping on the sofa, Lexi said she would find her own accommodation and no matter how cute Archer was, he still woke her up in the night. Any time he did wake up either Alaric or Jeremy would get him before Stefan would even hear him, it was Lexi's idea.

"Can I see archer, this afternoon?" Stefan was eating a ham and cheese sandwich that Alaric had made him. Elena thought for a second, and then took another bite of her sandwich.

"I'm sure you can, but I will bring him down here." He smiled and the chocked, Vervain.

"How is he doing?" Stefan managed to regain himself after the small amount of Vervain in his sandwich.

"Well, yesterday he managed to fit his hand in his mouth, it was really cute, and I wish you could have seen it. And this morning he laughed, he actually laughed Stefan." Elena was smiling from ear to ear, and so was Stefan he pulled her over onto his lap and kissed her neck,

"Why did he laugh?" He managed to get out between kisses. Elena was having a hard time trying to concentrate on her answer,

"Lexi was playing with him and waving his toys around and making silly noises and she tickled him, and he laughed. It was an actual laugh, mixed in with a bit of crying but we were both sure it was a laugh." He kept kissing her as if she hadn't said a thing, she eventually gave in and turned round and started to kiss him as well.

He pulled of his t-shirt and Elena ran her hand down his perfect abs and kissed them as he took of her shirt. When her shirt was off he cupped his hands round her boobs and kissed each one. He struggled with her belt, but managed to get her jeans off, he pulled of his sweat pants in the sexiest way Elena had ever seen someone take of their trousers. She ran her hand through his hair while he undid her bra strap, he pulled off his boxers and she pulled of her panties. He started to kiss every inch of her body, using his tongue to lick circles round her belly button and nipples.

"OH SHIT!" they hadn't heard the door open, and they both hurried to grab clothes to cover themselves.

"Mummy, what was Uncle Stefan doing to aunt elena?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bonnie wrapped her hand round Miranda's eyes. Stefan scrambled for his trousers, and Elena hurried to pull in some clothes.

"Mummy what were they doing?" Elena mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' bonnie just gave Elena devil eyes and Stefan was still trying to find his trousers, all that was covering his package was his hand. Bonnie was impressed, she gave Elena a quick wink, Elena shot back a sly smile and kept looking for her clothes.

"Uncle Stefan just showing Aunt Elena how much he loved her." bonnie told her daughter and then Miranda nodded. Elena had managed to find her pants and one of Stefan's worn t-shirts that covered her to just the right length, Stefan had found his trousers but was failing to find his top.

"Miranda how about I take you upstairs to get some ice cream and then Uncle Stefan can follow us." Elena gave a small nod towards his privates which to his surprise were still aroused. "Once he has calmed down." Elena held out for Miranda's hand and she quickly turned and kissed Stefan and then mouthed 'I love you so much' Stefan whispered,

"I love you too" and Miranda grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her up stairs. Bonnie followed them with a quick look over her shoulder and a giggle.

Bonnie burst into fits of laughter as she came up the stairs,

"Stop it! It wasn't funny, frankly it was very embarrassing." bonnie just grabbed Miranda and took her to the kitchen to get some ice cream.

"What was embarrassing?" Jeremy came down the stairs with archer in his arms and saw Elena in Stefan's t-shirt "holy shit! Did my daughter just walk in on you..." it didn't need any more explanation so Elena just gave a small nod and held out her arms for archer. He made a disgusted face and handed archer over to her, he headed into the kitchen and he started to talk to bonnie. She heard them making jokes about it as she could hear them both laughing.

Elena had taken archer into the lounge and sat down on the sofa. Alaric looked up from his newspaper, "what happened?" Elena shot him a look "oh..." she grabbed archers toy off the table and stood up again. She placed archer down in his little basket, kissed his head and headed off to get Archers bottle. Even though Elena felt a very strong connection to Archer he wouldn't breast feed, he wouldn't even try, but feed him with a bottle and he is like a milkaholic.

She returned to find Alaric crouched on the floor in front of him making baby noises, Archer started to laugh and kept on trying to put his fist in his mouth. She tapped Alaric on the shoulder, he turned round to see her holding to bottle to him,

"Do you mind feeding him?" Elena gave him puppy dog eyes and he took the bottle out of her hand and picked up archer and headed over to the sofa with a towel over his shoulder. "Thank you" Elena headed into the kitchen to find a drink.

"Aunt Elena why were you and Uncle Stefan hugging naked?" Miranda took another scoop of her Ice Cream and Elena flipped on the kettle.

"Where is your brother?" Elena acted as if Miranda had never asked the question and hopped she would forget about her and Stefan's incident.

"He is in Uncle Stefan's study playing on the computer. Do you have any more Ice Cream?" she took another scoop of hers and then started to drink the melted ice cream out of the bowl. Jeremy gave a taunting look to Bonnie who laughed.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't. How about this, I take, you, Archer and Uncle Stefan out for Ice Cream. He is feeling better so he can come out with us." Miranda nodded and ran out the room to tell Alaric where they were going.

"Elena, are you sure he will be ok?" Bonnie had followed Elena up stairs, and was talking through the bedroom door while Elena got dressed.

"He will be fine, he hasn't gone for anyone and even Lexi felt he was doing well enough that she could go back to New York." The door opened and Elena stepped out, she was wearing black skinny jeans with a tight fitting Bon Jovi t-shirt. She and Stefan had gone to a concert the year before, the tickets were a birthday present for him and he loved it. They walked into Archer's room and were silent while Elena packed some things in his bag.

"If you say so but just watch him for me." Bonnie left the room leaving Elena alone. She kept on packing the bag with some spare nappies and other items, they were going to go to Stefan's and Miranda's favorite ice cream shop, Crazy Taste.

Stefan met them by the door, he was dressed and had Archer in his arms and was waving the wolf in his face, Archer was doing his high pitched laugh and Stefan looked at Elena with a massive smile and it occurred to her that he hadn't heard his son laugh.

"You ready to go munchkin?" she turned and tapped Miranda on the shoulder, she nodded and lent into Elena. Elena turned to Jeremy "We will be back within 3 hours tops, we might go to the park so I will let you know." At the sound of the park Miranda got all excited, "We better get going then. See you later guys." They all headed out the door and strapped the kids into the car, Stefan sat in the back with them while Elena drove. For the whole journey she was watching Stefan out of the corner of her eye.

As they pulled up at the Ice cream shop they all got out, Miranda waited for Elena before getting out the car and Stefan took Archer. She could see he was trying to catch up on lost time and he was doing a very good job.

"Oh, Stef, do you mind going to grab his bag, it's in the boot. Well go and queue and if you could find a table that would be great." He kissed her and then headed back over to the car to grab Archer's bag.

When he came back into the shop he saw Elena queuing with Miranda, so he went to find a table as she said. He found a quiet four seater, in the corner and placed Archer's carry case the table and sat down. Once he got in his seat and found Archer's wolf he lifted him out of his carry case and then placed it on the seat next to him. He started to lift Archer up and down and spun him in circles, he started to laugh and Stefan kissed his nose, he reached out his tiny fist and then grabbed Stefan's nose. Stefan leaned his head down and blew a raspberry on his belly, he started to laugh again.

"You have a cute baby" Stefan looked up to see a girl standing over him, she looked about 23 and was wearing a mini skirt along with a crop top. "What is his name?" Stefan was looking over her shoulder to see if Elena was looking,

"His name is Archer." Stefan pulled down Archers top so it covered his belly. "And you are?" Stefan sat Archer down in the basket. She sat down opposite him started to fiddle with her hair, Stefan let out a little chuckle under his breathe.

"Chloe, I work across the street. I get a lot of employee discounts." She pointed out the window to the lingerie shot across the street.

"Uncle Stefan! We got ice cream!" he heard Miranda running towards him and turned to look in her direction. She slowed down as she neared the table and went to sit the other side of Stefan. "Who are you?" she looked at Chloe and moved over to sit on Stefan's lap,

"I'm Chloe, and this I am guessing is your Uncle Stefan?" Miranda nodded and then started to eat her ice cream.

"Hey, were is mine?" Stefan grabbed her chubby cheeks and squeezed them, she started to laugh and then Chloe placed her hand on Stefan's arm.

"You're strong, I like that in a man." Stefan let out another laugh under his breathe, "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Chloe moved in closer and pushed her boobs out to make them bigger.

"Do you think you could leave my husband alone?" Stefan looked up to see Elena standing next to him and holding a tray. Chloe turned to look at her and had a look of shock on her face. Stefan started to laugh but stopped as soon as Miranda looked up and him and moved off his lap as quickly as she could.

"Uncle Stefan, what is up with your eyes?" Stefan lifted his hand to his face and then got up from the table and just headed towards the car. Chloe took that as her excuse to leave and then went back to her friends who all started to laugh, as soon as she sat down.

"Miranda do you want my ice cream?" she nodded and then dug into her second ice cream. "I'm just going to ring Uncle Stefan."

She sat down at the table and kept a close eye on the car which Stefan had got into and hadn't got out. She pulled he phone out of her pocket and then dialed Stefan's number.

"Elena I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Stefan had answered the phone strait away and he had a tone of agony in his voice.

"No Stefan its ok, are you ok?" Miranda gave her an odd look and then Archer started to cry.

"Elena I'm fine, ill head back in." she watched him get out the car so she hung up and then picked up archer.

"Miranda can you pass me Archer's bottle, it's in the bag." Miranda lifted the bag off the floor while Elena was rocking Archer side to side. Stefan came back in and shot Chloe an evil look, and she just dropped her head onto her hands.

The rest of the time went well, Stefan didn't feel like ice cream after what happened so Miranda got three. Stefan pitched the idea that they go to the park and burn off some energy.

"You feeling ok?" Elena turned to Stefan as they were walking to the park.

"I'm fine, It was just my eyes, nothing else." he was holding archer and was lifting him up and down like he was in the ice cream shop, Elena grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her, she lent in a kissed him on the lips and he placed his free hand in the small of her back.

"I love you Stefan." she kissed him and then they kept on walking. When they got to the park the let Miranda go off and play and they found a bench to sit on.

"He is such a calm baby Elena, he is so peaceful." Stefan kissed archer on the nose and then looked to find Miranda, she was playing on the swings, and was talking to a little girl and her mother.

"Uncle Stefan! Bring archer over!" she shouted from the swings and then Stefan looked at Elena.

"Go ahead I'm going to get a drink from the cafe, do you want anything?" he kissed her and all the felt was the epic connection between the two of them.

"I'll have a coffee. I'll be careful, I promise. Love you." he got up with archer and headed over to Miranda, by the swings.

"What would you like munchkin?" he walked over to the swings and ruffled her hair.

"Uncle Stefan! Don't do that to my hair, daddy did it for me!" she gave him a look and he laughed and so did the other girls mum. Stefan turned to her, she was tall about his height, she had sandy blonde hair and a nice figure.

"I'm Stefan, and you are?" he was quite consist when it came to people he didn't know that well, it was a bit after being alive for so long. He and Damon used it to see if they could really trust the person.

"Cindy, and this is my daughter Alice. Your niece has very good manners."

Stefan moved archers blanket down to reveal his face a bit more.

"Who is this little guy?" she stopped pushing Alice on the swing and came over to look at Archer,

"This is my son, archer." Stefan tilted him up a bit so she could get a better look at him.

"Well he is very cute, so how are you related to Miranda?" she was very forward and didn't stand for any unnecessary conversation.

"I am married to her mum's brother but, she is like a daughter to me, she stays with us all the time. Are you married?" she shook her head and looked at the floor, he knew that reaction too well.

"I did but he passed away a year ago, he was hit by a car."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you Sad." Stefan always had a way with people maybe it was just his looks, the muscular arms, the firm chest that always showed through any t-shirt he was wearing or it was just his personality, he was kind, caring and always thoughtful.

"hey, how are my favorite guys?" he didn't hear Elena come up behind him, she was holding two cups of coffee, and had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Stefan." he hadn't noticed the man standing behind her either.

"Klaus, it's been a long time. Who are you?" Klaus laughed and kept on smiling

"Forget about me, hand over the little guy." Klaus had this way with him that made you want to do what he said even if he wasn't compelling you, maybe it was because he is an original or maybe because he is a hybrid, or just because he is British.

"Hi I'm Klaus, nice to meet you, and you are?" he held out his hand towards Cindy and she accepted,

"Are all of your friends this forward?" she looked at Stefan and they smiled,

"I'm Cindy and this is Alice." she gestured to Alice who had gone off to the slide with Miranda.

"Nice to meet you, now if you don't mind I am going to kidnap this little guy because Alex wants to see him." he leaned in a kissed Elena on the cheek and then walked off into the cafe.

"Be careful with him!" Elena managed to shout and then Klaus just walked off.

"This is my wife, Elena." he wrapped his arm round her waist and they started to walk to one of the tables by the play areas.

"Hi, you have a very cute niece. If you don't mind me asking, why did you let that man take your son? I dint mean to be rude, but when Alice was that young I wouldn't let anyone near her."

The found a table and sat down, Elena leaned into Stefan and he answered her question,

"I have known him for many years and he is a person I trust, he means a lot to me, he was there for me when my parents died. And he has been there for us." Cindy relaxed a bit and then stiffened again as Stefan opened his mouth, "about 8 years ago he found out that this women who he had a one night stand with was pregnant, and he stuck by her and when she became really ill he stuck by her still, and when she died her took full reasonability of Alex, his son." Cindy relaxed and then started to rummage through her purse. "I would trust that man with my life with my child." Cindy held up a finger and then found what she was looking for,

"Two years ago, I met a man in a bar, we both got drunk all I knew about him was that he went by the name of Klaus, and there can't be many of them." Elena didn't like where this was going especially as three years ago he and Caroline got married, "skipping all the messy detail, we ended up going back to my place and sleeping together. I woke up the next morning to find him gone and a watch on the night stand" she held up the item she had been searching for,

Stefan grabbed it out of her hand, and then looked at it, on the back of the watch there was an engraving,

_I love you Niklaus Mikaelson_

_-Caroline_

Stefan turned to Elena who looked very angry,

"I am going to kill that son of a Bitch!" she got up and stormed off towards the Café.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Cindy asked him, Stefan dropped his head into his hands and then groaned.

"No. No you didn't. The man you slept with, was my friend but the Caroline is his wife, and one of Elena's best friends."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You son of a bitch!" Elena stormed into the café and slapped Klaus round the head. Luckily Alex was holding Archer or it would not have ended well with the strength that Elena put into the slap.

"Alex, Stefan is outside can you take Archer to him?" Elena sounded furious and everybody in the café was looking at her, Alex stood up from the table and then Klaus started,

"What the fuck was that for?" they were both shouting which made everyone look at them even more.

"Who cheated on you wife, my best friend with that bimbo!" at that moment any children in the room were ushered out by their mothers, unless they wanted to know what happened.

"What?" Klaus was now standing and fortunately he was not much taller than Elena, but he was an original who had the power to kill Stefan.

"The watch Caroline gave you for your birthday, the one that says '_I love you __Niklaus Mikaelson -Caroline' _you left it on the bed side table after your drunk 'n one night stand. Lucky for you this one didn't end in a child!" everyone in the room made a face or started to whisper to the person next to them. "Why would you? She is your wife, she takes care of Alex even though he is not her child, and she loves you no matter how many stupid, inconsiderable things you do. Why Klaus? That is all I want to know."

He was frozen, Elena had never talked to him like that, and he didn't like it at all, but he remembered the night, the worst night of his life, the one where he was unfaithful to Caroline.

"I was drunk, and you pointed out, it was the night Haley died, Alex was with his grand-parents and Caroline was not even in New Orleans at the time." Hearing him say it now, she could hear the sorrow and regret in his voice. "I decided to go drinking and then well you know how it ends. I never told Caroline about it and I just told her the watch got stolen. You know the month when I disappeared and no one knew where I went?"

Elena nodded slowly, thinking weather or not she wanted to know what was about to come out of his mouth.

"I was with Rebekah and Elijah, I needed the time to think." He turned to everyone who was still watching and who hadn't made a swift exit already, "Rebekah is my sister and Elijah is my brother. I have never cheated since." He turned back to Elena at the last part and she could see it in his eyes that he meant it.

"I torture myself about it because, I hurt Alex, he needed me most then and I want there for him, and instead Caroline was."

Without hearing the rest of the conversation, Stefan came in and walked straight up to Klaus and punched him in the face, as hard as he could.

"That is for cheating on my friend." Just as Klaus was recovering from the first blow, Stefan lifted his foot and kicked Klaus right in the balls, he hunched over and then fell to the floor,

"And that is for trying to sleep with my wife 5 years ago." The remaining crowd gave Stefan a round of applause, and Stefan took a little bow for a bit of humour to lighten the mood in the room.

Klaus was regaining his manly hood and managed to get a quick word in,

"She wasn't your wife then!" he shouted and then Stefan kicked him again in the balls, hard.

"We were engaged! That counts!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – 10 Months Later

Elena sat on the sofa watching Stefan make dinner, she was playing with Archer, while also cleaning up, and he was lying on a play mat, surrounded by all the toys that people had brought for him.

"You ok out there?" Stefan asked from the kitchen,

"Yeah were good, for such a little man you wouldn't believe how many toys he has" Stefan chuckled and continued making dinner.

"So I was thinking...don't worry" Stefan started to talk but then gave up on his idea and it made Elena want to know even more,

"Don't do that to me! I want to know what it is!" she stood up and walked over the kitchen counter, "okay, I was thinking that it might be nice to go on holiday, all three of us. Somewhere nice, somewhere for a family." Elena smiled and liked the idea, she headed round the other side of the counter and took Stefan's chin in her hands and kissed him,

"I like the sound of that. Why don't you leave dinner and come and spend some time with Archer, you've been working so much I think he misses you." Stefan had got a promotion at work, he was now chief of surgery, and working a lot more hours than he used to.

"Sure" he leaned in and kissed her, he put down the knife and then headed into the other room.

"Can you say dada?" Stefan had Archer on his lap and was trying to get him to speak, he had been for a few weeks and all he had managed to get out of him where a few noises and a couple of giggles.

"How about mama?" Elena started to laugh and then kissed Stefan on the cheek, and went back to cleaning the room.

"Can you say anything for your dada?" Stefan smiled and kissed Archer on the nose, and then looked into his eyes, he had amazing eyes bright green, not inherited from Elena's side of the family but from Stefan's mother, she had the same eyes.

"Vampire" Elena's head snapped up and Stefan burst out in fits laughter,

"Did here that Elena?" she climbed up onto the sofa and then kissed Archers little nose, "can you say it again for dada?" he smiled and then said it again. "Elena he said his first word! His first word was vampire." at that moment both of them stopped their celebrating,

"Our son's first word was vampire." Elena said in a bland voice, "he said his first word but could it have been something else?" Elena slumped into Stefan's shoulder,

"But Elena, one day we can tell him what he is, and then we can also tell him what his first word was. But until then let's just be happy that he can talk. I will take him for a haircut tomorrow he needs one." Elena started to run her hand through Archers sandy blonde hair, the exact shade as Stefan's,

"I like it long, it suits him" Stefan laughed,

"Elena he is never going to walk unless he can see!" she eventually agreed with Stefan, and she volunteered to continue with dinner while Stefan's spent some time with Archer. He put him in the little holder next to the table while they ate their dinner.

"Where were you thinking for a holiday?" Elena managed to squeeze in while clearing the table, Stefan was still sitting at the table feeding Archer.

"I was looking at England, a town called Brighton. There is a beach, parks and lots of little shops, apparently the pier is nice and so are the people." Elena was shocked to see how much research he had put into this,

"Sounds nice, why don't me and you look at it a bit more lately when he is asleep?" Stefan gave a quick nod and carried on to feed Archer. He kept trying to stuff his fist into his mouth while there was food it in,

"I dint know how this boy I never hungry, most of his food ends up on his lap." eke a came back into the room and giggled at Stefan's little comment,

"You just have to persevere, and somehow he eats it. I'm going to get changed." Stefan looked up and saw Elena leaving to room

"Come back here" he managed to get her attention before she left the room, "I love you" she smiled,

"I love you too Stefan." she headed upstairs to get changed.

"Well we better get you to bed it's getting late, and I have to work tomorrow." Stefan wiped Archers face clean and then picked him up and headed to his room.

"Elena he is asleep" Stefan opened the door to find Elena lying on the bed in some very skimpy lingerie, he stood there and let his mouth drop and how amazing Elena looked.

"I remembered how you said if we ever have a child you never wanted it to stop us from having sex." she got up from the bed and walked over to Stefan. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer,

"I love you Stefan Salvatore and I want you to always remember that." she went up in the tip toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms under her bum and pulled her up, she wrapped her legs round his torso and kissed him with every ounce of passion in her body, the connection was still there, and it always would be.

Stefan sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Elena on top of him, he took off his t-shirt and then Elena stroked her hands over his abs, over every muscle. He returned the favor by undoing the top part of her outfit and then kissing every inch of her, circling her nipples with his tongue and then moving on to her neck.

"Stefan" she groaned, he smiled and kept on kissing her. His un-buttoned his jeans and slipped them off, he took off the bottom of Elena's outfit and spent some time making her groan his name even more.

"Elena, do you need a ride to work?" Stefan shouted out of the kitchen. She walked in holding Archer and then headed to the fridge to get his food.

"I'm good, I'm just going to wait for Ric to come and look after him, and then I will head off. You should get going." He was packing some stuff into his bag,

"Are you sure?" Elena nodded, "ok, see you later, bye bye Archer. Love you both." He kissed them both and then headed out.

"Your daddy is going to help some people today and we are going to surprise him at work later." Archer laughed and she set him on the floor in the living room and he crawled over to his toys.

"You are a little monkey aren't you?" she grabbed him and tickled him. One thing was for sure he was very advanced he stood up in his crib at 5 months old and then he started laughing when he was only a few weeks old.

"Mama!"

"Archer, you said you first word, I'm really proud of you." There was a knock on the door, "come in Ric" he opened the door, and walked in to find Elena.

"Hey, little man!" Elena gave him a look "hey Elena, how are you and my man?" She smiled and Archer to Ric.

"He said his first word. Do you think you could say it again?" Archer took his hand out of his mouth and him doing so he hit his face,

"Mama." Alaric lifted him in the air and spun him round, they both started to giggle,

"That's my man! Elena go to work. I've got him, have a nice day." She kissed them on the cheek and then left for work.

"Hey Ric I am leaving work in about half an hour do you want to meet me at the hospital?"

"Sure I'll meet you there, see you in a bit." Elena finished up some things and then sent them to the editor. She said goodbye to everyone and then headed over to the hospital to meet Ric.

"Ric!" she found him in the waiting room playing with Archer and the little wolf, "Archer, come here." She walked over to them and he stretched out his arms, "has he behaved?" she looked at Alaric, and then kissed Archer.

"He has been fine, a little fussy when it came to nap time but other than that, he was fine."

"Thanks for looking after him Ric." Elena really meant it, without Ric they would have no form of child care what so ever.

"Oh my god, is that little Archer Salvatore?" Elena turned round to see Meredith standing behind her. Elena hadn't seen her since Archer was born. "Elena he's has grown up so much, I can't believe it is him."

Meredith started to wiggle his hand, "god, he is a double of Stefan. It was nice to see him, but I have to go, do you think we could meet up?" Elena nodded and then Meredith left.

"Let's go surprise daddy. Ric, did you bring the cake?" Alaric held up a bag and Elena smiled, "what would I do without you Ric?" he laughed and then they headed off to Stefan's office.

They had asked Logan to tell them when he got to his office, they were planning to surprise him as it was his first time at work without one person in his family in the hospital. They went into his office, to find him sitting at his desk, with a lady in the chair opposite him,

"Oh, Stefan, I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back in a bit" she started to leave the room before Stefan stopped her,

"Don't be silly Elena." He took Archer from her and headed back to his side of the desk, "how are you my man?" he looked up, "were are my manners, Danni this is my wife Elena and my son Archer. Elena this is Danni the new head of cardio." They both smiled at each other and Danni held out her hand,

"Nice to meet you, you are really lucky to have a man like Dr Salvatore, I wish I did." Elena let out a little giggle, and so did Stefan, Danni not getting it just sat back down and then so did Elena.

"Have you got any children, Danni?" Stefan asked her and she smiled,

"I have a 4 year old Daughter, Julie. And I promise it will not let it distract me from my work." Stefan smiled,

"If you don't mind me asking who do you use for child care? We are both back at work and we are using my step dad at the moment." Elena was now starting to ask the questions

"I use a daycare center called, all around smiles, I know it is an odd name, but the people are really nice and so are the children. They take any age and Julie always comes back saying she has had a good day. If you want I can give you the number." Elena smiled,

"That would be great, thank you."

They carried on talking for a while, until Danni had to leave they talked mostly about outside of work things but she had a few questions on how the hospital worked. Alaric had come to get Archer and to take him home. Stefan joined Elena on the sofa in his office

"How was your day?" he wrapped his arm around her and she sunk into him.

"It was good, how was yours? Danni seams nice."

"Been a busy day, a lot of paper work and other things"

"Did you get to go in the OR today?" Stefan shook his head, it was the thing he loved about being a doctor that he could help someone and since he became chief he has not been in an OR even once.

"Well we will have to make your day better." She got up from the sofa and went to lock the door,

"Elena! This is my office, we can't." She put her finger up to her mouth and then climbed onto Stefan's lap, she started to kiss him, over and over again, "or maybe we could." He leant forward and then was lying on top of her on the sofa. He kissed every inch of her body just like he had done the night before, but this time with even more love, passion, and affection.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Hello, All around Smiles Nursery, Trudy speaking" Stefan and Elena had talked about day-care and that it wasn't fair to stop Ric from having a life, so they needed someone to look after Archer

"Yes, I was wondering if I could stop by for an interview?" they had found out that it was a selective day-care centre so they needed an interview to get in.

"That fine, we have a free space this afternoon, if you and your husband would like to come in then." Elena looked at Stefan who was obviously listening to the conversation and he gave her a smile and a nod,

"That will be fine, we will come in then, what time is it?"

"5 o'clock, and I shall see you then" They both hung up the phone and Elena fell onto the bed, Stefan came over from the chair in the corner and lied next to her, she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"We need to talk about school and things Elena. What if he is more Vampire than we can tell at the moment and we only find out when he kills the kindergarten bully." Elena took a deep breath,

"Stefan we won't know till he is older, at the moment he needs to get to know other children his age and people who don't know our secret. It will be good for him, Ric and us."

"I agree but I worry Elena, I really worry" Elena sat up and looked at him, it was a Saturday so neither of them were working and Jeremy had taken, Archer, Miranda and Grayson to the park for the day to leave Bonnie alone with Mitchel, their new son.

"look I need to go shopping, you seem to be eating everything in the house so why don't you come with me and we can spend some time together, that will not involve being naked." He gave her a quick laugh and then set up on the bed,

"I would love that." He kissed her and then went to go and get his car keys.

They had a fun time shopping, they hadn't been out with each other without Archer in months. They brought some stuff for each other and then some stuff for the house but they mainly brought food, were Stefan was persistent to get everything he wanted. They headed home and dropped off all the shopping and then went to the nursery.

"Hi we are her for an interview, where do we go?" they had managed to find a man just inside the door, he smiled,

"Oh, you're here to meet Trudy, I'm Nate, I look after the children under the age of 2." He held out his hand to both of them, he was tall about Stefan's height, he had short spikey black hair, and Elena liked him.

"I'm Stefan and this is my wife Elena. Do you know where we could find her?" Stefan shoved his hands into his pockets, which Elena knew meant he was losing his patience.

"Yes, second door on the left. Nice to meet you." He nodded at them, a little nod letting them know they could leave.

"Thank you." They walked off to the office hand in hand. Just before they got to the door,

"Excuse me, do you think you could do my shoe lace? I want to go outside but Shane says I have to do my shoe lace up and I can't do it." She was talking to Stefan and he could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"Sure, why don't you sit down on that seat and I will help you." The little girl sat down on the seat and wiped her eyes, "what's your name sweetheart?" she moved her hand to sit on them,

"Anya, thank you for doing my shoe lace." She jumped off the chair and ran outside to play with the other kids.

"You don't know how much I love you right now." She kissed him and then they headed into the room.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Salvatore, please have a seat." She gestured to the sofa next to her chair.

"Please call me Stefan and this is Elena, Mr Salvatore reminds me too much of my father."

She had a notebook open on her lap and a pen in her hand.

"If you don't mind me, I would like to take some notes, it's just to get an idea of you and your child, so I know whether he will fit in around here." Stefan looked at Elena with a smile on his face, while out shopping he had eventually agreed that sending Archer to nursery was a good idea.

"Ok first of all, what is your child's name and how old is he?"

"Our son is called Archer and he is 10 months old." Elena answered the question and was quick to get in there, Stefan could tell she was nervous.

"That is an interesting name if you don't mind me asking, how did you come about it?" Stefan smiled and thought it would be good for him to answer this one,

"Well one of our best friends' was helping us look for names, and she came across it and we both thought it was special and different." She gave a small nod and then took some notes down.

"What are you jobs? I assume you know this is a private centre so there is a fee."

"I am chief of surgery at Mystic Fall General and Elena is a writer for a magazine, we both have a considerate income." She gave another small nod and then took some more notes.

Trudy continued to ask questions for another half an hour and they both thought that it went great, she said she would let them know by Wednesday.

**Authors Notes:  
Sorry, I haven't updated as much as I did at the start of this story, I have had writer block recently. It must be due to the lack of Vampire Diaries on my TV at the moment! **

**I am going to try and update by writing 5 chapters per week and uploading them on a Friday. That way you AMAZING readers have several chapters to read and not just one, however, if I manage to write more and I think they should be up before Friday, they will be up.**

**Keep reviewing and I am open to any comments good or bad.**

**Quick question, message me with your answer,**

**-Who do you think Elena should be within the show? -**

**You can choose any of the character in the program or in my story, but I would love to know your answers, so I can get an idea on where my story might be going…**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – 4 Months Later

Archer had got into the Nursery and was loving it, either Elena or Stefan would pick him up and he would always be laughing or saying how good his day was. He had really progressed with his speech and was really talkative, he had started to walk as well, but was still a bit tipsy. On His first Birthday, Klaus and Caroline both came down from New Orleans and everybody went to the park for a pic-nick. They had discussed that after a long chat Klaus and Caroline had decided to stay together and they were in the process of adopting a child, but it would be hard for the child to adjust with both of his or hers parents being either a vampire or a hybrid. They had all had a really fun time, until Stefan was called into the Hospital for an emergency, he had never wanted to talk about it, apart from that it didn't end well for the person, and that it was the most horrific thing he had ever seen.

"Elena, you feeling ok? You look a bit pale." She was round Jeremy's and was having a water fight in the garden with the twins, it was them VS Elena and Jeremy, Elena's team were not doing very well.

"Jeremy I am fine, don't worry about me. At the moment I am worrying about losing this water fight." She managed to dodge a water balloon thrown by Grayson but that very same water balloon hit Jeremy in the face. They all started to laugh and the twins ended up on the floor rolling around.

"God, Jer we just lost a water fight to your kids!" Elena was smiling at him but he was having none of it.

"Just wait till Mitchel can play, he will be on our team." He gave her a smile and then she walked over and sat on one of the deck chairs. "Are you sure you are ok, you seem like there is something on your mind." She gave him a smile, there was something on her mind but she wasn't willing to share it with him yet, but she wanted to talk to Ric.

"Jeremy I am fine, let's go and get dried up and then I have to head off." He gave her a smile and a hug, and then headed for the patio to grab their towels.

Elena sat at a little diner with a water and a burger, she was waiting for Ric. She had called him before she headed over to Jeremy's and that was why she was in a rush to leave. She had to talk to someone, and let them know what was happening.

"Elena, you ok?" she looked up to see Ric sliding into the booth, "you sounded worried on the phone." She gave him a smile and then it dropped, and she looked at him with a worried look.

"I wanted to talk to you, and I know I could trust you. You have to promise not to tell anyone." He was now leaning forward as if he couldn't wait any longer to know what she had to say,

"Are you sure you are ok?" he was now looking worried and she could see it in his eyes.

"Ric, I'm two weeks late, I think I'm pregnant" He sat back in his chair and then a big smile spread across his face.

"Elena, isn't that good news?"

"I don't know Ric, having archer is enough to worry about and I just don't know what to do. I am pretty sure I am pregnant as ever since Stefan got over his little incident a while back it has been nonstop sex, no matter where we are." She could tell that made him a bit uncomfortable as he started to rub his neck and look out the window, "I don't know what I should do Ric."

"Elena, first of all, have you told Stefan?" she shook her head and looked down at her burger. "Well either you need to, just to give him a bit of warning or you need to go to a doctors and find out yourself and then tell him. This is a miracle, you always thought that Stefan could never have children and now you are blessed with two, just be happy Elena and that is all I want for you and it is all I have ever wanted for you." She gave him a smile and then took another bite of her burger,

"Thanks Ric, you always know what to say. I will give Meredith a ring later."

"I am sure if you are pregnant Stefan will be over the moon, he is amazing with archer, the twins and Mitchel, I am sure he will love another one of his own. Trust me." He got up and kissed her on the head, "just let me know how you get on, love you Elena." He left, and after their conversation Elena felt confident that she could do this, and Stefan would be happy and it would all end well.

"Elena, I was surprised to see your name on my patient list for today, what can I do for you?" she had booked an appointment with Meredith after Alaric had left, she needed to know for sure.

"Meredith, you can't tell Stefan, you have to promise me." Meredith looked at Elena in an odd way.

"Elena is everything ok?" she gave a quick nod,

"You have to promise to tell Stefan anything."

"Well that is going to be slightly hard as he is a doctor at this hospital but I will try the best I can. Just tell me what I can do for you"

"I think I am pregnant again. I am two weeks late, and I am never late," she put emphasis on the never to make sure Meredith got it. "I have a feeling, Stefan and I have been having non-stop sex recently and I just can't help think that I might be pregnant. I just want to know for sure." Meredith gave her a smile, and she saw in Elena's eyes that she was worried but also excited.

"Elena, I can find out for you, and I will rush the results. But you have to promise me you are going to tell Stefan."

"I will, I just want to know"

Elena got her results from Meredith and then headed to find Stefan, if she was at the hospital she might as well try and find him. She first tried his office, and he wasn't there, so she headed down to the ER. She walked up to the nurse's station

"Excuse me, have you seen Dr Salvatore anywhere?" the lady on the desk gave her a look,

"And you are?" she took her glasses of her face and they were hanging round her neck on a piece of string

"His wife, have you seen him anywhere."

"Oh, you must be the famous Elena, he talks about you and your son all the time. He is in there." She pointed to one of the private rooms of the side of the ER

"Thank you." She headed off in that direction, walking slowly to think of how to tell him. She knocked on the door,

"Come in" she opened the door to see a man on the table with a piece of metal going through his left thigh, "Elena?" he had looked up to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm guessing you are his wife, or girlfriend." To Elena's surprise the man on the table was talking and in no pain at all. Most likely due to a nerve blocker.

"Wife and Stefan I'm sorry I'll wait outside." Elena was halfway out the door when Stefan corrected himself.

"Don't be silly they are coming to wheel him of too X-ray soon." Stefan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into the room, she giggled and he turned her round to kiss him.

"you guys are cute together, is someone going to get this thing out of my leg?" and as soon as he said that a team on nurses came into the room to wheel him us too x-ray and the room was emptied leaving Stefan and Elena alone.

Stefan grabbed her waist and pinned her against the wall, kissing her passionately. He didn't stop until his head a gasp, and he looked through the window to see one of the new interns staring at him and Elena. He gestured for her to move along, but she would not move, even so a few more interns gathered around her and she started to tell them what she saw.

"Can you excuse me Elena?" she gave him a quick look then sunk down into the chair that was in the corner, he left the room, but left the door open without knowing so she could hear what he was saying, "don't you guys have work to do?" none of them moved from their spot in front of the window, it was as if they were just waiting for the show to carry on. "For god's sake, am I not allowed to share a kiss with my wife? It's not like I don't know what you all do in the on call rooms!" and at they all ran, every single one of them.

Stefan came back into the room and shut the blinds, "now where were we?" he lifted her up from the chair and pinned her against the wall.

"Mm, Stefan, no we need to talk." Stefan stepped away from her and looked her directly in the eyes,

"Is everything ok?" she sat down in the seat again and then Stefan pulled up another collapsible seat so he was sitting in front of her,

"I am late, so I went to see Meredith and-" He interrupted her, and he held up his hand to show her to stop talking

"Are you saying?" a smile spread across her face, and she nodded,

"I'm Pregnant!" she smiled and then Stefan picked her up and spun her in a big circle, "are you happy?" he looked directly into her eyes and kissed her,

"How can you even ask that? Of course I am happy, I get to be a dad again!" he kissed her even more and ran his hands through her hair and she clasped her hands round the back of his neck.

"I love you Stefan."

"Stop talking and kiss me."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I'm nervous" Elena was pacing up and down in front of the door, they had decided to invite everybody round to tell them all together. "What if it is too early?" he grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still,

"Elena you are 13weeks you can tell them, it will be fine." He kissed her and then pulled away with a groan as they heard Archer coming into the hallway.

"Daddy! Where is uncle Ric?" he lifted his hands up which meant he wanted to be picked up, Stefan picked him up and threw him into the air, "Daddy!"

"He's not here yet Arch but he will be here soon, do you want to go and get some of your toys out to play with him?" archer nodded and Stefan set him down on the ground, and he ran off into the play room. Stefan grabbed Elena's waist and pulled her closer so she was pressing into his chest,

"It will be fine. Trust me" and with that there was a knock on the door. Stefan let Elena go and he answered the door.

"Hey Ric, how are you?" Ric came in and looked at Elena and smiled, she gave him a little nod and he hugged her,

"Where is the little guy, I brought him a new toy?" he held up a little box wrapped in wrapping paper,

"Playroom, he is getting his toys out for you, and Ric you don't need to keep buying him toys."

Ric just ignored the second part to Stefan's statement and then headed into the playroom. Elena laughed and Stefan just gave her a look and she stopped instantly.

"Oh, Stefan, relax. Ric loves to spoil him."

All the adults were gathered in the kitchen, talking while Stefan finished the food. Elena was swinging Mitchel side to side and kept giving Stefan a smile every now and then, only them and Alaric knew why. "Bonnie, he is so cute."

"Daddy." Grayson came in holding his arm and crying, Jeremy turned to see a small trickle of blood dripping from his arm,

"Grayson, what happened." Jeremy grabbed a tea towel and pressed it down onto what looked like a gash.

"Archer bit me" Stefan dropped the knife he was using and then left the room. Archer had now started to cry even more but in-between sobs he managed to get out what happened. "I cut my self on one of the toys and then he bit me. It really hurts daddy." Jeremy tied the towel, and then pulled Grayson in for a hug, but he wouldn't stop crying.

"It's ok, shhh." Elena handed Mitchel back to bonnie and then left the room to go and see what happened.

"Archer Bradley Salvatore! Come here." Stefan was on the verge of shouting which he knew he shouldn't do, but his son had just bitten his nephew, and tried to drink from him. Archer who sitting in the corner at the little colouring table, walked over to Stefan while looking down at the floor.

"Why did you bite Grayson?" Stefan had crouched down to his height and Archer was nearly crying.

"There was blood daddy, and I see you sometimes drink it, so I thought I could. I didn't like the taste though, and I felt bad as soon as he ran out the room. I'm sorry daddy." Archer grabbed Stefan's legs and held them tight. Stefan looked at Miranda, who was huddled in a ball in the opposite corner to where archer was.

"I think your daddy is looking for you, I also think there might be some ice cream in the kitchen." She ran off through the door into the kitchen. Stefan picked up archer and sat in one of the chairs.

"Archer, you and I are different, and you are one of a kind. You are only a year old and you talk fluently and you behave well. Now I have to drink blood to survive, but I didn't like killing people like mummy or Uncle Jeremy, so I drink animal blood. But you, you are special you can eat normal food and survive, if you don't like the taste of blood that is fine but remember, never hurt anyone. That is the worst thing about being one of us, we normally hurt people, but not me and you. I love you now go and say sorry to Grayson." Archer jumped of Stefan's lap and walked very slowly as if with sorrow into the kitchen to find Grayson.

All of the drama from earlier on had been sorted out, and the adults had migrated to the living room, for drinks. Stefan took Elena aside in the kitchen quickly,

"I think it's a good time to tell them. All the kids are in the other room and we need to tell Archer separately anyway." Elena gave him and nod and then Stefan kissed her on the cheek, and they headed back into the living room, hand in hand

"We have something to tell you all." They all looked at the two of them, Caroline was the first to talk,

"Spill, I want to know!" Elena smiled and Stefan placed his hand in the small of her back,

"I'm pregnant" there where screams and squeals mainly coming from Caroline, but then Jeremy raised from the sofa,

"What! Get rid of it." Jeremy was shouting and was storming towards Stefan, with his fists raised.

"Jer? How can you say that?" Elena had started to cry and Caroline was trying to console her, while Stefan was backing away and was nearly up against the wall.

"Your son, bit Grayson and tried to drink from him! He is only a year old, he talks and walks! How can you bring another one of them into the world?" Elena could see the anger raising in Stefan's eyes,

"How dare you say that? Archer was just trying it and he said he didn't like it." Stefan was now advancing on Jeremy who was holding his ground

"Get rid of it or I will." Elena was sitting on the sofa, curled up in Klaus' arms and was crying silently. "Don't you ever tell me to kill my child" Stefan advanced on Jeremy so he is standing right in front of him. Stefan swung his arm back and then put all his weight into hitting Jeremy, there was a loud click and then a thud when Jeremy fell to the floor.

"Daddy?" Stefan turned to see archer hugging one of his Teddy's and crying, "Am I a monster?" Stefan went over to him and kneeled down to his height,

"You are not a monster if anyone is it is me, you are just different. Come here" Stefan opened his arms and then archer cuddled up to him, Stefan picked him up and stroked his hair, Stefan turned round to see everyone looking at them and Jeremy had scooted across the floor and was sitting in front of the sofa.

"Jeremy leave, now" Jeremy looked at him while also rubbing his nose "you have no right to talk to me like that, especially when everyone else is happy for us. Bonnie and the twins are happy to stay but I would like you to leave."

Seeing how angry Stefan was earlier it was odd that he is quite calm. Jeremy got up and kissed bonnie and then headed for the door.

"Thank you and I am not going to get rid of my child." Jeremy left and started to walk so he left bonnie with the car to take the kids home. Elena was still sitting on the sofa sandwiched between Klaus and Caroline, what was meant to be an exciting announcement had turned into a family fight.

Shortly after Jeremy left, bonnie followed. Which just left Klaus, Caroline and Alaric

"We better get going sweetheart, it's getting late." Klaus shook Caroline who had fallen asleep on the sofa, Elena was curled up next to Stefan and had her head resting on his chest. Ric had taken Archer up to bed, and promised to actually put him to sleep this time and not let him talk into the night. He was still upset by what he had heard but after Ric took him into the playroom, he was slightly happier.

"Care, come on" he placed a kiss on her forehead and then she started to stir,

"Elena we are sorry for what happened earlier, and I want you to know we are really happy for you." they both started to get up but Klaus stopped them

"It's been a long day, we shall see ourselves out." Elena gave him a smile and then they headed for the door, they heard it open and then shut and it was just them.

Elena started to cry again, but more than last time.

"Shhh, what is it? Tell me" Stefan started to rub his fingers up and down on her arm.

"how can he say that?" she placed her hand on her stomach "this is his niece or nephew, just because archer showed one vampire characteristic doesn't mean he is going to be a horrible person." she sunk her head into his chest and let out a deep sigh.

"Elena, archer was just trying what I do, I knew I should have listened to you and not drunk around him. He said he didn't like it and that he was really sorry for hurting Grayson. I'm sorry Elena, it's all my fault." he kissed the top of her head and then heard someone coming down stairs, he turned to see archer in his little Mar. Men pj's that Klaus had brought him, holding his little wolf.

"What you doing up little man?" archer walked over to them and jumped onto Stefan's lap.

"Uncle Ric fell asleep reading me a story. I'm sorry mummy I didn't mean to make you sad." he kissed her cheek, and he cuddled into Stefan's other arm, and fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Daddy, my face hurts." Archer waddled into Stefan and Elena's room, neither of them were awake yet so he climbed onto the bed a squeezed in between them. He shook Elena's shoulder "mommy, wake up I don't feel good." Elena looked at Archer and her mouth opened wide and she let out a gasp,

"Stefan! Wake up now." Elena shook him until he woke up,

"Elena, is everything ok?" he rubbed his eyes and kissed Elena,

"Look at Archer." He sat up on the bed so he could see clearer, "his face." Stefan jumped out of bed and pulled Archer with him.

"Daddy, what is wrong with me? I feel hot" Archer kept rubbing his eyes and turned to look directly into Stefan's,

"Little man, it is nothing to worry about. You know when my face goes red and my eyes go funny?" Archer gave him a little nod. "Well that is what is happening to you. Now can you tip your head back for me and open your mouth?" Archer did as he asked and much to Stefan's delight there were no vampire teeth.

"Stefan?" Elena walked in and looked at him, she made a mad dash for the toilet and pulled her hair out of her face, morning sickness. "Can you get him out of here?" Elena managed to squeeze in one sentence before she was violently ill again.

"Arch, why don't you go and get dressed? It's hot outside so you are going to need shorts and a t-shirt." Stefan placed Archer on the ground and then watched him run into his room. He sat on the floor next to the toilet and tied Elena's hair back with a hair-band that was on the counter. He kissed her head and then waited with her until she had finished.

"Little man, come here." Stefan walked down the stairs to find Archer dressed and watching TV, he scrambled up from the floor and ran into Stefan's arms, "what do you feel like for breakfast?" Archer placed his little hand on his chin to show he was thinking and then a smile spread across his face,

"Pancakes!" Stefan smiled and started to walk to the kitchen, "blueberry pancakes! What is wrong with mummy?" Archer looked Stefan in the eyes, and Stefan kissed him on the nose,

"Mummy is not feeling very well, but we are both going to stay home from work today." He placed Archer down on one of the kitchen chairs and then started to get out all the stuff to make pancakes, "so what do you feel like doing?" Archer placed his hand on his chin and then let out a little smile, "Watch films all day, like mummy does with Uncle Ric sometimes."

"Good idea" there was a knock at the door, Archer started to get up from his seat but Stefan stopped him "I got it little man." Stefan headed out the kitchen toward the door and saw Elena coming down the stairs, "how you feeling." She walked forward and hugged Stefan, she didn't know whether it was the fact he was only in pyjama trousers and was totally shirtless with all of his muscles showing, or that she was pregnant, but she just wanted to jump him this very second.

"Better, is there breakfast?" Stefan nodded and kissed here,

"Archer is in the kitchen and his special requested was blueberry pancakes. I told him we were going to stay off work today and he said he just wanted to watch films like you do with Ric." She gave him a little kiss and then headed off to the kitchen, Stefan turned round and opened the door,

"Wow" the girl put her hand over her mouth and then took a step back, Stefan let out a little giggle, "oh my god, I am so sorry, not many people who answer the door shirtless are as good as you."

"Well thank you…what can I help you with?" she reached into a little grey bag she was wearing and pulled out and envelope she handed it to Stefan, "I'm Paola, and you are." He pointed to the name on the envelope, "right you are Stefan Salvatore. The sender asked me to stand here till you opened it." He looked at her oddly and then started to open the letter, inside was a little piece of paper that was labelled, _Stefan my brother_, he knew from that this was not going to be good, he opened the little piece of paper, and then looked at Paola, "I'm sorry to ask this but do you want to go out on a date?" Stefan was completely shocked at her question, but as an answer to her question Archer came up to him and tugged on his trousers,

"Daddy, when are the pancakes going to be ready?" he looked down at Archer, who was holding his little wolf,

"Not yet arch, how about you go and watch some TV with mummy?" Archer let out a huff and then walked off, "I'm sorry, but the answer to your question is no, I'm happily married." She let out a little giggle,

"I'm sorry, was that your son?" Stefan gave her a nod, "he is a double of you." It was true, the only real difference was the hair style, Elena had refused to let him take Archer to get a haircut, so Archers hair was long and hung over his face, unlike Stefan's which was neat and tidy, but other than that Archer was a little double of Stefan. Not in a double-ganger way but in a father son way.

Stefan began to read the letter,

_Dear Stefan, _

_First of all I am sorry I stabbed you. I was jealous, you got the girl and you make her so happy, you have started a family and I will never get to do that with someone who I love as much as I loved Katherine or Elena._

_Second of all, brother I heard your news, I guess congratulations are in order, now I want you to tell Elena that I am happy for her and that I am happy for Archer to have a little brother or sister, please make sure he never treats them as I treated you. _

_I want you never let meet either of them, I am a monster and I have treated you so badly when you didn't deserve it. I want you to show them pictures of me and tell them stories of us when we were younger but I also want you to tell them I died and some sappy death crap as well, about how I am looking down on them, you know what I mean._

_As much as I hate to say it, so it helps that I am writing this, I love you Stefan and I am proud of what you have achieved. I am proud after going through so many rough stages you have come out on top, and that you are happy. That Elena is happy. _

_All I care about brother is that you take care of her, and you look after her no matter how she has treated you. I want you to promise me something, that you will turn her, so you can enjoy an eternity of happiness with her, and only her._

_Stefan I miss you_

_-your brother Damon._

_I hope the gift will make up for everything_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Stefan stared blankly at the letter and them he shook the envelope and a set of car keys tipped out onto his hands, Paola started to smile and doing tiny jumps on the spot

"Elena!" Stefan shouted behind him and it was only a matter of seconds until she was standing behind him with Archer in her arms. "Damon contacted us." He held up the car keys and then looked at Paola who was still smiling from ear to ear,

"Great, this is the fun part." She rubbed her hands together as if she was planning something, "if both of you would kindly step out of the house and follow me round the corner, the gift from the sender is waiting for you." She stepped out of their way and they looked at each other and then Stefan stepped out the house and followed Paola round the corner. This was when Stefan got worried about being shirtless, he was fine in the house but as soon and he was in full view of their neighbours then it was getting weird.

"Ah, Stefan looking good!" one of the ladies shouted from her porch, and Elena couldn't help but smile another one shouted "Stefan, you look so sexy!" and he got some angry looks from her husband. As they neared the corner, there was a crowd of kids from the local high school gathering round something. Paola kindly pushed through them all to reveal a silver lambogine,

"Shit!" Stefan screamed and ran around the car, looking at every aspect, Elena was sure a few of the girls grabbed his bum or were gossiping about his muscles or his looks but Stefan was way more interested in the car. "Paola you can go now, can you tell Damon that I am very thankful and I will keep his promise." Elena gave him an odd look but then forgot about it.

"Elena, this is the car that I always told Damon I wanted they only made around 500 of them and he got us one!"

Elena was not that bothered and she just wanted to sit down and watch films like Archer had suggested, she left Stefan alone with his little toy and then headed back to watch some TV with her son.

It had been 5 days since they had received the car from Damon, and the novelty had worn off

A bit, however Stefan did love the looks he got at he pulled up for work or to pick up Archer from nursery. They hadn't told Archer about Elena being pregnant and thought it would be better to tell him a bit later on.

Caroline had come down for the weekend to see the car and had begged Elena to go out for lunch just the two of them. Stefan was going to take Archer out house hunting with Ric, although all Elena knew was that they were taking him out for the day.

"Elena, look all I am saying is that I am worried." Caroline had been going on and on about how they were only a week away from adopting this really cute little girl called Olivia, whose birth mother was only 15. Apparently her and Klaus agreed on a girl because then Alex could feel like and older brother and protect his little sister. "What is he cheats on me again? What if she doesn't get on with Alex? There is loads of things we haven't thought about." Elena just sat there eating her burger nodding along to what Caroline was saying and giving bland answers every now and then.

"Daddy where are we going?" Archer was sitting in the back of the car, they had taken Elena's car, so that Archer could fit in.

"We are going to look for a house, because we are going to need a bigger one." Stefan eyed Ric, who was smiling. Stefan climbed out of the car and so did Ric, they had parked outside an estate agency and had a booking, to meet with the manager, who was friends with Ric. Stefan headed to the back of the car and unclipped Archer from his car seat, he climbed down and then ran over to Ric, "what happened to me Arch?" Archer let out a little giggle,

"Uncle Ric, gives me presents." Stefan locked the car and gave Ric a witty smile and Stefan muttered under his breath,

"I gave your life, but does that not count?" Alaric head and laughed at the comment and then they went into the building.

"Ric! How are you buddy?" they were greeted by a man whose name tag read, Tim.

"I'm good, thanks for meeting us. This is Elena's husband Stefan and their son Archer." Stefan shook him hand and Archer sunk his head into Ric's neck.

"Don't worry, it is nice to meet you, so what are you looking for?" he lead them into a small office and they took a seat. "Archer if you want there is a little play room out there." He pointed to a little court yard which had some toys in it, Archer jumped of Ric's lap and ran out the door, "ok, Stefan what are you looking for? Bedrooms? Bathrooms?"

"I am looking for 5 bedrooms one with an on-suite, a study, nice garden for the kids to play in. good size kitchen."

"Does Elena do all the cooking?" both, Stefan and Ric let out a laugh,

"No, definitely not. My family came over here in the 19th century were are officially from Italy, it's were Salvatore come from, so the roots demand for me to be a good cook."

"Ok, well I am sure I can find something you will like, you said Kids as in plural, is Archer not your only child?" he was taking notes every now and then,

"At the moment yes, but we are expecting another one." Stefan had a smile spread across his face and looked out to see Archer playing with another little boy.

Elena had eaten her burger and Caroline's as well as a sharing desert, she was sure the waiter thought she had some eating problem.

Elena dropped her spoon into the cup of tea that sat in front of her, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach,

"Elena are you ok?" Caroline was leaning forward to see if she was ok, Elena felt another sharp pain and then her hand rushed to her stomach, and she felt blood. She held up her hand and then Caroline was by her side in an instant, "someone call 911!" she shouted across the room and then it all went black.

"Stefan I think you will like this one, there is 5 bedrooms each of them with an on-suite, a very nice kitchen, a family room along with a play room. There is also a study-"

Stefan's phone started to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket. It was Caroline.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." He left the room quickly to answer his phone,

"Caroline what is it? I am looking at houses" He held his hand up to his other ear as he couldn't hear her clearly as there were sirens in the back ground.

"It's Elena, we are going to the hospital. She had a miscarriage. Stefan I am so sorry." He hung up the phone and then ran back into the room.

"Ric, grab Archer, its Elena she is in the hospital. I'm going to go ahead but can you look after him, take him home and just watch TV with him I will fill you in later." He didn't wait for his reply but he left and started to run for the hospital that was only 5 minutes away.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Stefan was running through the halls and people were shouting at him for getting in their way, but he didn't care. He got up to maternity and went to the nurses' station,

"Elena Salvatore, what room?" he was really out of breath but the lady managed to understand what he was saying,

"Over there. Dr Salvatore, I am really sorry." He walked over to the room, but stopped just before he entered, just to let him catch his breath. He walked into the room, Caroline wasn't in there but Elena was lying on the bed hunched up in a ball, facing away from the door.

"Elena" he walked over and lied on the bed next to her and pulled her closer, she turned round and curled up to him,

"I lost the baby." Saying it out loud made it even more real, she started to cry and as hard as Stefan tried she wouldn't not stop. Finally she fell asleep, and Caroline came in.

"Where have you been?" Stefan looked at her and she was holding a bottle of water,

"I've been sitting outside the door for the last hours, I wanted to give you some time alone. I am so sorry Stefan I know how much you wanted this child." Stefan gave her a nod and he slowly got up from the bed and left the room.

He shut the door carefully and then the hard shell he had been putting up for Elena fell, he was pacing in the hallway, clicking his knuckles as he did so. He stopped, at one end on the hall, and stared at the wall, and then he screamed as loud and he could and put all of his weight into the punch. He managed to hit a missive hole into the wall, which made lots of nurses look at him, he stood with his back against the wall and then he slid down onto the floor and started to cry, he put his head in his hands and just cried.

Lots of the nurses carried on with what they were doing before but others made comments like 'is that Dr Salvatore?' or stupid ones like 'why is he so sad?' he screamed over and over again and then kept on crying. It was obvious as to why he was sad, he was in a maternity ward and was sitting on the floor crying.

"Stefan?" he looked up to see Logan kneeling in front of him, "I heard, come on let's get something to drink." He pulled Stefan up and then he headed for Stefan's office. As soon as Stefan got into his office, he sat on the sofa and screamed one last time. Logan had headed over to the coffee machine and was making him some coffee.

"Stefan I know you are sad, but you can always try again." Stefan looked at him and then hung his head again. Logan knew he should be quiet and just let Stefan drink his coffee.

They sat there for a good hour or so in silence before there was a knock on the door, Meredith came in with a chart and looked at Stefan, whose eyes were red and his whole face was covered in tear marks,

"Stefan I am so sorry, but she is asking for you. It would mean a lot if you were there." Stefan got up and then wiped his face with his sleeve and headed for Elena's room. On the way he got a lot of looks and heard a lot of comments but all he could think about is Elena.

He got onto the maternity floor to see Jeremy standing at the desk,

"You have real nerve coming here." Jeremy turned to see Stefan followed by Logan and Meredith.

"You shouldn't even have the right to see Archer or Elena after what you said. And I bet you are really happy aren't you." Stefan was now shouting and everyone was looking at them,

"What do you mean?" Jeremy gave Stefan a look, one of confusion and then one of regret,

"Don't give me that bullshit! You know what I am talking about" at that moment he pounded his fist onto the desk.

"Stefan I don't know what you are talking about, all I know is that my sister was rushed to the hospital."

"Don't lie to me! You know she had a miscarriage and you never wanted us to have another child! And you got your way!" everybody was looking now, and they were all whispering to the person next to them,

"Stefan I didn't know, I'm sorry. I would never be happy." Logan could see the fear in Jeremy's eyes as Stefan slowly approached him. Stefan lifted his leg and kicked Jeremy right it the balls, and he fell to the floor.

"Leave, as soon as you get up. I never want to see you again." Stefan left Jeremy on the floor and went into Elena's room.

She looked up as soon as he opened the door,

"Stefan, I am so sorry. I understand if you-" Stefan cut her off with a kiss, and they he laid down next to her again.

"Shhh, we can try again, all that matters is that you are ok." He kissed her head and then she started to cry again.

While Elena was asleep he had rung everyone and told them what had happened, he had told Ric, to get a sitter for Archer and then head to the hospital and for everyone else to stay put. He was sitting lying next to Elena on the bed and was running his fingers up and down her arm. He threw is head back and just lay there in the silence or sorrow.

"I wanted a boy, a little boy exactly the same as Archer, inhering none of me and all of you."

"Elena please don't." he kissed the top of her head and she was quiet. The door opened and Meredith came In with a group of other doctors including Logan and Dr Oliver. All of them stood at the end of the bed, with sorrow looks on their face.

Dr Oliver, looked at Stefan and gave him a quick nod but Stefan looked away as if nothing had ever happened. He noticed something, every single doctor was a surgeon, other that Meredith.

"Meredith why are they all surgeons?" Stefan sat up slightly in the bed,

"Because this is a surgical matter, if you choose it to be." Elena looked at Logan who she knew had spent some time with Stefan earlier, "now, Elena, when you gave birth to Archer, there was a tear in the uterine wall, so small that no one noticed, but when you became pregnant again it put pressure on the uterine wall causing the tear to enlarge, which caused your miscarriage." Elena looked up at Stefan who was closely paying attention, "now we can fix this with a simple stitch repair, and Dr Oliver, our best excluding Stefan has offered to do it, now if you choose this surgery, it can be done tomorrow and then you can try again within a month." Meredith looked at both of them and every doctor in the room knew Stefan well, which made him feel even worse,

"I want the surgery." Elena spoke up and turned round to look at them all. Stefan looked at her with a shocked look,

"Elena?"

"I don't care of the risks, I want it because it gives us a chance of having another child." Stefan kissed her head and gave Meredith a slight nod.

"Ok, we shall book you in for tomorrow." They all left the room apart from Dr Oliver.

"Can I help you?" Stefan spoke first with a tone of arrogance in his voice, Dr Oliver left the room as soon as Stefan spoke. The door opened again and Ric came into the room,

"Elena," Ric ran over to her side of the bed and hugged her, and she just started to cry all over again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Stefan, do you think you can go and get Archer?" Elena had stopped crying and Ric had moved to the little sofa that was in the corner and he sat there motionless. Stefan looked at her, her eyes were all puffy and her face was all red. He gave her a forced smile, and then kissed her forehead,

"Sure, do you want me to get Caroline in here?" she gave a small nod and then kissed his check, he got up from the bed and gave Ric a look, and Ric got up and went to sit next to the bed. Stefan walked past the nurses station to the waiting room where he was sure Caroline would be, and he was right.

"Stefan, is she ok?" Caroline stood up and then he noticed Archer playing In the corner, Caroline saw him looking, "I'm sorry, I knew she would want to see him sooner or later so I went to pick him up to save you from going back home." He gave a little nod and then walked over to Archer and sat on the floor next to him, the other people in the waiting room were listening to what he had to say, mainly because they had probably heard him shout at Jeremy earlier,

"Arch, come her buddy." Archer looked at Stefan and then walked over and sat in his lap,

"is mummy ok?" Stefan looked into his eyes and saw fear, sadness and then Archer cuddled into Stefan's chest, Stefan started to rub Archers back, and he looked at Caroline who was focusing all her attention on them.

"No she's not buddy, mummy is not very well, but she wants to see you. But you have to be nice and calm, she is really sad." Archer sat up from Stefan's shoulder and gave little nod. Stefan stood up and held Archer in his arms, and they walked to Elena's room.

"Mummy, daddy says you are sad." Archer crawled up onto the bed and cuddled into Elena, "do you want a hug like you and daddy give me when I am sad?" Elena gave him a nod and Stefan climbed onto the bed and got under the covers, they sandwiched Archer in the middle and Stefan was only just on the bed but he didn't feel the need to complain.

"Archer, I love you so much." Elena kissed his head and pulled him in closer, "Never forget that." Archer snuggled into Elena's chest and fell asleep.

"Elena are you sure you want to surgery?" Stefan looked at Elena and she could see the worry in his face. Alaric and Caroline had left the room, to go home, so it was just the three of them.

"Stefan, I want another child, and we were both so happy. If this surgery could give us another chance, why wouldn't I do it?" Stefan gave her a kiss and then they all fell asleep, it had been a long day. A very long day.

"Elena we need to take you for surgery now." Elena gave Stefan a look and then kissed him and Archer, and then she was wheeled out of the room by Meredith and a group of nurses.

"Were are they taking mummy?" Archer looked Stefan in the eyes,

"They are taking her to have a little operation, to make her feel better, she will be fine. But to fill the time you are coming with me on my rounds." Stefan went over and picked Archer up, "but first of all I got you something." He lent down and picked up a little bag, which inside it was a lap coat the had a name sown onto the front 'Dr Archer Bradley Salvatore M.D' Archers mouth opened and made a big O,

"For me?" Stefan gave him a little nod and then slipped the lab coat onto him.

"We got to get going Dr Salvatore." Stefan kissed his little nose and then they left the room.

"Miss Jenkins, how are you?" Stefan was standing at the end of the bed and she hadn't noticed Archer yet because he was so small,

"I'm feeling ok, I have a bit of a headache." Stefan made a quick note on the chart and then he felt a tugging on his jeans,

"Daddy, pick me up." He looked down and saw Archer with massive eyes, he put the chart down on the table and then picked him up. "That is better."

"Who is this?" Miss Jenkins had a smile spread across her face and she sat up a bit more,

"This is my son Archer." Stefan shifted his weight, and Archer pointed to the label on his jacket,

"The famous Archer" Stefan gave a nod and then he could see Archer liked the idea of being famous, "it is nice to meet you, your daddy talks about you all the time. He says you are very special." Archer gave a quick nod,

"I am special because my mummy and daddy couldn't have children and then they had me." Archer pointed to himself and then they both laughed.

"I didn't know that Stefan." He gave a little smile and then looked at Archer, "Dr Salvatore, do you want to check my temperature?" Archer gave a nod and then wiggled out of Stefan's arms and went over to the side of the bed. He pulled out the little thermometer that Stefan had put in his jacket, he pressed it to her forehead,

"Daddy what does it say?" Stefan walked over and looked at the thermometer,

"96, that means it is normal. Archer can you go and give this to Lauren at the nurse's station and then tell her I said to take you to my office, there is some ice cream in the freezer." Stefan handed him the file and then Archer ran out of the room. Miss Jenkins gave him an odd look, but then he went and shut the door,

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He sat back down in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair,

"Go ahead, ask me anything."

"Recently I read into your past some more, only the medical stuff. It said 5 years ago you had a miscarriage, is that true?" his eyebrows narrowed together,

"Yes, it is true, where are you going with this?" Stefan looked directly into her eyes,

"I am sorry to bring this up again but, how did you, and your husband deal with it?" she looked at him and was silent for a second,

"We never really did, we never tried again and it tore us apart, we got a divorce and we haven't talked since. Why are you asking?" Stefan ran his hand through his hair again and then sat forward on the chair.

"Well, 3 weeks ago my wife found out she was pregnant, and we were both so happy. We were so happy, first we couldn't have children and then we had Archer and then we were blessed with another child. But yesterday she has a miscarriage, and I don't know how to deal with it." She placed her hand on his,

"Stefan I am so sorry, why are you here now? You should be with her." She hit his hand and he sat back in his chair,

"She is in surgery, the reason she had the miscarriage was a tear in the uterine wall from when she had Archer. I just don't know what to say to her or how to act around her."

"Stefan, one thing my husband did wrong was bring it up all the time, just act as if everything is normal, spend lots of time with Archer and give her lots of attention, buy her gifts and then tell her you can try again. Keep telling her you can try again." Stefan looked at her, and nodded,

"Thank you, I should go and find the little monster," he got up from the chair,

"Stefan, how old is he?"

"He is 18months old, I know he is advanced. But he is special, and he means a lot to me. Thank you and I will take your advice, I am going to see how things are going with the surgery." Stefan patted her on the shoulder and then left the room to go and find out how things were going.

"Archer, come on" Stefan had walked to his office and while doing so he had received a lot of odd looks from many of his colleagues.

"But Daddy!" Archer started to bang his feet against the sofa, Stefan went over and crouched down in front of him,

"No buts. I am going to see how mummy is doing and you are going to spend some time with uncle Klaus." Stefan grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped Archers face, somehow he had managed to get ice cream everywhere.

"Can I go and see mummy?" Archer lifted his arms up and Stefan picked put up,

"no little man, when mummy feels better I will come and find you but till then uncle Klaus is going to take you and Alex to the park." Archer lent his head into the nook of Stefan neck,

"Fine, tell mummy I love her." They had reached the waiting room and then Klaus spotted them,

"How is she?" Klaus took Archer out of Stefan's arms,

"I don't know, I am going to check on her now. Thank you for taking him for the rest of the day." Stefan stroked Archer head and kissed him,

"Be good for uncle Klaus. I love you." He looked at Klaus, "thanks again, I will keep you posted." Stefan turned his back and walked in the opposite direction.

He walked up to the nurses station on the surgery floor, and the young lady on the desk gave him a quizzical look, "how can I help you Dr Salvatore?" she looked up at him and then she started to fiddle with her long honey blonde hair,

"Yes Malorie, you can. I was wondering if I could get an update on my wife. Elena Salvatore." She looked down and the compute and started to type, she kept biting her lip and giving Stefan a glance now and then,

"She has just got out of surgery, and the doctors are just doing the routine checks. I saw your son earlier." She bit her lip again and then flipped her hair out of her face, Stefan let out a little laugh, and "he looks like you, a very lucky boy." Stefan gave her a nod and left with a giant smile on his face.

"Dr Oliver!" Stefan shouted down the corridor, Dr Oliver came to a halt and turned round, "how is she?" Stefan stopped about a meter in front of him and then crossed his arms, but stuffed his hands under his arm pits.

"She is fine, the surgery went as planned and there were no complications. They just took her to her room now so she should be there, however she is still under aesthetic and will be for a while. Everything is fine, so there should be no reason you cannot have any more children." Dr Oliver gave him a pat on the back, and then carried on to where he was going beforehand. Stefan let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding in and he felt more relaxed that he had been in the past few days. He found himself smiling and then he headed to Elena's room.

Stefan took a seat next to Elena's' bed and then held her hand,

"Elena, I love you and I want you to never forget that. I also want you to never give up on the idea of more children, we can keep trying, and we will be happy and we will have a big happy family. We will move to a big house will a big garden so our kids can play outside, and no matter what is thrown our way we will go through it together, I promise you that." He kissed her hand and then got up from the chair and kissed her lips, he gently brushed her hair with his hand and then sat back down on the chair, "I promise I will do anything in my power to make you happy." He got comfortable on the chair and closed his eyes to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Stefan woke up to a moan, and a tap on the shoulder, "Stefan, wake up" he looked over to the bed to see Elena looking at him with a smile on her face,

"Oh my god, I love you." He was now smiling from ear to ear and he kissed Elena and hard as he could, Elena broke the kiss with a smile

"I love you to, do you know how the surgery went?" she rubbed her eyes and then sat up in the bed, Stefan gave her a nod and then sat on the end of the bed,

"Everything went as planned, they sewed up the tare, and there we no problems." Stefan kissed her again,

"We can keep trying right?" Stefan wiped away a single tear from her cheek,

"Of course we can, we will keep trying and we will have loads of kids," Elena nodded and then pulled him in for a hug,

"You promise?" Stefan kissed her head and then whispered in her ear,

"I promise."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Elena was given the all clear from the hospital and was allowed to go home, Stefan had insisted that it was just the three of them and no one else so that Elena could be more relaxed. Stefan had sent archer to go and play in his room and then went to go and make dinner, he was half way through cutting the carrots when Elena came in and sat on one of the breakfast stools,

"How you feeling?" Stefan looked at her, she looked so pale and tired,

"Ok, really hungry though" she walked over to the counter and put the kettle on, she hung her face and looked bluntly down at the counter feeling the tear well in her eyes

"Dinner will be ready soon, Archer has Cody coming over tomorrow to play." Stefan put the knife down and walked over to Elena and wrapped his arms round her waist, from behind

"Shhh, you can cry all you want, it's good to get it out but I promise you we will try again, and we will have lots of children." She turned around in his arms and then grabbed his jaw,

"I love you. Stefan." She pulled his face in and kissed him, he wrapped his arms under her bum and then lifted her up and sat her down on the counter, and she wrapped her legs round his waist, and kissed him.

"Elena, we can't" Stefan pulled away and then kissed her on the nose, she UN wrapped her legs and he went back to making dinner,

"Why? You said we would try." She went over and stood next to him and placed her hand on his bicep.

"I know I did, but first of all we need to wait a month like the doctors said and then second of all, Archer is right upstairs." She looking him in the eyes and then stretched up to kiss him, and then she went and sat back down on the breakfast stool.

Stefan turned over in the bed and wrapped his arm around Elena, he felt something on the other side of him, he looked over his shoulder to find archer looking at a picture,

"Hey little man, what are you doing up?" he kissed archers head and then pulled him in for a hug,

"I heard your alarm go off so I came in a turned it off. I didn't want to wake mummy." Archer continued to look at the picture and Stefan looked at it with a big smile on his face, "Daddy, what is this?" Stefan let out a little laugh and then took the picture out of his hands,

"That is you" archer gave him a quizzical look,

"No its not." Stefan smiled

"It is, that is when you were in mummy's tummy, 3 days before you were born." Archer smiled and then looked over to Elena,

"Is mummy going to be ok?" Stefan looked at Elena and then kissed her head, she was still asleep and Stefan hoped she would be for a while, she needed her rest.

"She is going to be fine, can you go and get dressed because Cody is coming over soon." Archer nodded and then kissed Stefan on the cheek, he jumped off the bed and ran into his room.

"Daddy! Cody is here!" archer had been sitting in the front room for the past half an hour watching the window to see when Cody came. He jumped off the sofa and ran into the study to find Stefan,

"Ok I'm coming" Stefan got up out of the chair and then picked up archer, he went to get the door.

"Hello Aria, how are you?" Stefan opened the door and then put archer down, him and Cody ran straight to archers' room.

"I'm good thank you, how are you and Elena dealing with things?" Stefan opened the door wider so she could come in, he walked into the kitchen and indicated for her to take a seat on one of the stools,

"As good as you can do, Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please. Just let me know if I can take Archer for the day, so you two can have some time alone." Stefan poured some milk into the teas and then handed one to her.

"Thank you it means a lot to us." Stefan went over and sat down on one of the other breakfast stools,

"I know to start with you always thought you could not have children because of your football incident, and that you thought of Archer as your blessing. But if you and Elena managed to conceive twice, you will be able to do it again. My husband and I tried so many times, and we nearly gave up but then we were blessed with Cody. Just don't give up ok, you hear me?" Stefan gave her a nod,

"we won't, I just feel as if I need some time, the miscarriage seemed to effect Elena for a day or so and now all that worries her is if we can't have another child or not. I don't think she understands that I lost a child as well, that child was my miracle as much as hers. That's just what I think." Stefan ran his hand through his hair and Aria placed her spare hand on his,

"I think you need to talk to her, let her know how you feel."

Caroline had taken Archer for the day, as Stefan and Elena needed to go to the hospital for her check-up. They were sitting in the waiting room and then Malorie, the burse came up behind them,

"Dr Salvatore, how are you?" Stefan turned round and so did Elena,

"in good, not to be rude but do you mind leaving us alone?" she made a pouty face and then looked at Elena who had a look of utter disgust on her face, Malorie lent down and whispered into Stefan's ear,

"If you ever get bored of married life, call me." She bit her lip and then turned around and left, Stefan couldn't help but laugh and hang his head, Elena was about to ask what she said but then the nurse came in and called them into the room.

"Ok Elena, it looks like everything has gone smoothly and you and Stefan can try for another child." Elena could not stop smiling and she turned to Stefan who was smiling from ear to ear, Stefan grabbed her and spun her round in a circle,

"Thank you Doctor." Stefan grabbed Elena by the waist and they left the room, he headed to the on call room and pulled Elena in with him.

Stefan sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Elena in between his legs, he bent down and kissed him with every ounce of power and passion that was in her tiny body. Stefan laid down on the bed and pulled Elena on top of him, she broke the kiss and removed her t-shirt throwing it to the floor, and Stefan unbuckled his jeans and slid them off with his boxers, adding to the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Stefan and Elena were having non-stop sex but continued to have no luck on getting pregnant,

"Mummy, Daddy! It's my birthday!" archer ran into the living room to see a big pile of gifts on the table along with Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie and the twins along with Mitchel, but no Jeremy.

"Come here little man" Stefan UN crossed his legs and archer ran over and jumped onto Stefan's lap,

"You are 2 now, you are so old!" everyone let out a laugh and then archer grabbed for one of the gifts. He ripped the card off and opened it,

"This is from Uncle Klaus, Aunt Caroline and Alex." He shook the box and then started to rip open the wrapping paper. "Cool! A remote control car! Thanks guys, Alex do you want to play?" Archer completely forgot about the rest of the presents and ran off onto the patio with Alex and the twins to play with the toy car, leaving the adults alone,

"So have you two had any luck?" Elena's head snapped up and looked at Caroline and Stefan started to rub her shoulder, Elena shook her head,

"No, not yet and there is no reason other than the obvious" she pointed at Stefan and he let out a little laugh "as you why went can't have another child." Caroline cuddled further into Klaus and Bonnie sat up in the seat,

"I am sorry for what Jeremy said, and what he did. I know he feels bad and he wants to see archer especially on his birthday." Elena nodded and bonnie stood up, "in going to go to the toilet can you watch the little guy?" Elena nodded and bonnie placed Mitchel In her arms,

"So Guys how is the adoption going?" Stefan was the one to break the silence and Klaus let put a deep sigh,

"Not good, we really like this little girl and then the adoption agency found out about Haley and Alex and they were not too happy and they found out about other things which we are not comfortable telling people and they said we can never adopt." Caroline sunk into Klaus some more and then started to cry,

"It's not like I don't love Alex but I want a child of my own." Klaus kissed her on the head and then Mitchel started to cry, Elena stood up and started to sway and walk around the room to try and soothe him.

Stefan and Elena had been trying to get pregnant for nearly 3 moths, when Elena started to notice she was putting on weight,

"Stefan, do I look fatter?" Elena was trying to do up her favourite pair of jeans but they didn't fit,

"Elena you look beautiful and you always do," Stefan wrapped his arms round her waist and rested his head on her shoulder,

"But you would say that wouldn't you, I haven't been eating anymore that I normally do and in fact I've been exercising more so I should be losing weight." Stefan just kissed her neck and then headed to get a shower.

The following day Archer woke them up to go to school, Stefan was fast asleep and archer was not giving in, Elena sent him to go and get a dressed and get breakfast, Elena stood up but she felt dizzy, she sat down on the edge of the bed to compose herself. Something was not right this was the 4th day she had the same feeling of dizziness as she woke up in the morning. She put the pieces together, the slight weight gain, the dizziness the odd headaches, she was pregnant. She shook Stefan and he started to stir,

"Elena is everything ok?" she sat up in bed and then rubbed his eyes, Elena jumped on to the bed and kissed him, "why are you so happy?" he wrapped his arms round her waist and looked into her eyes,

"I think I'm pregnant." Stefan looked at her and realised the big smile that was pasted over her face.

"Think about it Stefan, the weight gain, the headaches, the dizziness I have been having. They are all things I got when I was pregnant with Archer." A massive smile spread across Stefan's face and he couldn't help but pull Elena on top of him, "good work dad." Stefan laughed and couldn't help but deepen the moment.


	32. Chapter 32

"Stefan we need to be sure though. I don't just want to assume. Can you pick up some pregnancy tests at work? It saves us having to spend the money" Elena was talking to Stefan while doing her hair and make-up while he was getting dressed.

"Sure I can. Why don't you meet me in my office at lunch and you can take them then to be sure?" he walked up behind her in only jeans and wrapped his arms round her waist and rested his hands on her stomach.

"Why can't you just go shirtless all the time? It's not like you are harming anyone." she turned round in his arms and then kissed him on the lips,

"So you would like me to go around showing everyone what I think is only for my wife and the other people at the gym? Great idea!" he chuckled and then headed out of the bathroom to put a top on.

I change my mind. That body is only for me to see!" he laughed and then gathered his shoes and his bag and headed downstairs.

Stefan found Archer sitting in front of the TV watch cartoons.

"Arch, have you had breakfast?" the two year old nodded and the fixed his gaze back to the TV. "What happened to us arch? You used to love talking and spending time with me"

I know daddy but I'm older know and people change the older they get. But you will always be my daddy." Stefan smiled and then put some papers into his briefcase,

"Where did you learn that one?"

"Uncle Ric. He said that people change the older they get so they change what they like. But he said one thing I am not allowed to change is how much I love mummy." Archer got up from his spot of the floor and then trundled over to Stefan.

"Well little man, I love mummy and that is never going to change. Now I have to go or I am going to be late for work. Have a great day at school, and I will see you tonight. I love you." he lent down to kiss him on the head and then shouted a quick 'I love you' and 'goodbye' to Elena and then headed out the door to work.

* * *

"Hey Logan. Have you seen Stefan? I was meant to meet him for lunch." Elena was walking to Stefan's office when she bumped into Logan.

"Yeah, he got called to the ER and he told me to tell you that they are in the top draw of his desk. He didn't tell me what they are so I am assuming that you know. But he has been smiling like he won the lottery all day, so it must be something good." Elena smiled at him and then headed into Stefan's office to find the tests.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting. Some guy thought it would be fun to crash his dad's car without wearing a seat belt. Have you taken them yet?"

Stefan went over and sat next to Elena on the sofa and put his arm round her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I haven't looked at them. I wanted you to be here when we found out. So do you want to look?" Stefan flashed Elena a million dollar smile and then got up from the sofa and pulled her into the private toilet that was off his office.

On the sink there were 3 pregnancy tests all with the same sign showing on them. Positive.

"Stefan, were pregnant!" he smiled and then kissed her with every ounce of passion in his body.

"Elena, this is our third miracle. And you don't know how much I love you right now." he kissed her again and then carried her onto the sofa and they lay in each other's arms for a few minutes.

"Stef, shouldn't we get an appointment with Meredith just to make sure everything is ok?" he kissed the side of her head and then continued to play with her wedding ring.

"I think that would be a good idea. Now as much as I would love to keep sitting here with you on my lap. I have to work and you have to pick Archer up from playgroup in about an hour so we both best be going." she sighed and then git up from the sofa, flattening out her jeans and neatening her hair.

"Stefan I love you and I always will. Till today you and Archer were the people I care about most but know we have another little boy or girl and I can't wait to meet them." she meant down and kissed him,

"I love you too." and then she grabbed her bag and left and Stefan went back to work.

* * *

"Hey Stefan, how was lunch with Elena?" Logan had been itching to know what 'they' were.

"Good. Very good." and he left it at that and went to go and check on Miss Jenkins.

"Miss Jenkins. How are you feeling today?" Stefan looked up from get chart.

"I'm doing good, still getting some pains in my right side but nothing too serious. How is that boy of yours?" Stefan laughed and then sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"He is good. But his uncle Ric taught him that people change when they get older and he is now using that as an excuse as to why he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. But he is great. Thanks for asking." she missed and then smiled at him,

"What is the funniest thing he has said recently? I always find toddlers say the funniest things." Stefan laughed as he thought of

The conversation Archer had with Ric the other day.

"Well you probably won't find it funny but. At the moment he cannot keep his hand of his down their parts." even with just that Miss Jenkins started to laugh. "Well the other day we went to the ice cream shop and he was obviously hyped up but he was running round the house after his shower and I had failed to catch him in time to put a towel around him so he was stark naked. He ran down stairs and found Ric on the sofa, so he sat down next to him and start fiddling with his sausage as he now calls it." Miss Jenkins laughed at Archer's nickname for his penis. "He then turned to Ric and said "you should try this it feels really nice." Stefan couldn't help but smile and Miss Jenkins burst out laughing.

"Your little guy is the best one out there Stefan! Now remember that story so you can tell it at his wedding." Stefan chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"I will do."

"so have you and Elena had any luck trying?" she asked and saw Stefan smile as soon as she brought the subject up, "I'm guessing because of the goofy smile you have plastered on your face that is a yes?" he nodded,

"We just found out today, and we talked about it and we don't want to tell anyone for a while because of what happened last time. So please don't tell anyone." she mimed that her lips were being zipped shut and that she was throwing away the key

"I promise Stefan I won't say a word."


	33. Chapter 33

Elena reached over the bed and shook Stefan's shoulder,

"Babe, I think I'm showing." Stefan stirred but didn't get up

"That's great babe." Elena sighed and then stroked his shoulder

"Don't you want to see?" he opened one of his eyes and looked at the clock that was on the bedside table,

"Is there a chance I can see after 9am?" Elena shook him even more,

"Stefan!"

"Ok, show me." he sat up in the bed and then rubbed his eyes while Elena hopped of the other side of the bed and lifted her shirt up.

"Can you see?" she asked him while resting her hand of the top of her bump.

"You look skinny as ever." he smiled.

"Stefan! Can't you see it!" she was starting to get slightly angry with him.

"Yes I can but I have been conditioned over time to say you are skinny so that's what I'm sticking with." he swung his legs over the side of the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Dam it Stefan tell me I'm fat!" she shouted after him and stomped her foot on the ground, then she heard a laugh come from the hallway.

* * *

Elena walked down stairs to find Stefan sitting on the sofa with Archer on his lap. She snuck up behind then and wrapped her arms round Stefan's neck,

"How are my two favourite boys?" Stefan tiled his head back to kiss Elena,

"Good mummy. Daddy said to tell you that you are getting fat and that it would make you happy." Elena chuckled and then playfully hit Stefan on the shoulder and walked round the other side of the sofa and sat down next to them,

"That right little man, I am getting fat. Have you two had breakfast?" Archer nodded and jumped off Stefan lap and headed up to his room.

"So how are my two favourite women?" Stefan asked as Elena snuggled into his shoulder,

"Stefan we don't know if it is a girl." she teased,

"I know but I am hoping for a girl, and we get to find out soon." Stefan kissed the top of Elena's head.

"I can't wait. So far this pregnancy is going great. I haven't had morning sickness and I don't feel any different to how I normally do but now I have a little baby right here." she rested her hand on her baby bump, she stretched out so it was more obvious. She scrunched up her t-shirt to revile her bare bump.

"Elena, I don't think you should be this big for 12 weeks. Oh! Maybe its twins." he said excitedly.

"I don't want twins! Stefan twins don't run in either of our families!" Stefan kind of hid his head "Stefan I know you are hiding something."

"Ok fine. There is at least one set of twins in every other generation of my family. So there is a slight chance we might be having twins." Elena hung her head and then rubbed her bump with her hand. Stefan placed his hand on top of hers and then started to draw little circles with his fingers.

There was a knock at the door so Elena pulled her top down trying to hide her bump but not doing a very gods job as the top was tight fitting. Stefan walked over to the door, and opened it to see Ric with another gift.

"Ric how many times do I tell you that you don't have to get gifts for him" Alaric chuckled and then entered the room, Elena walked over to him and then gave him a hug.

"What. I can't help it. He is my only grand-son. Or unless you too have had any luck..." Elena shot Ric a look and he smiled,

"How did you know?" she started to smile and he went up to her and hugged her again.

"When you brought Archer over the other day you kept putting your hand on your belly and you did the same thing when you were pregnant with Archer. I am so happy for you two." he turned round and hugged Stefan,

"What's all the hugging for uncle Ric?" Ric looked at Elena and she shook her head.

"Well little man I am happy for your parents." he lent down and picked up Archer.

"Why?" Archer scratched the top of his head.

"Because your mummy is feeling better." he explained

"But mummy has been feeling better for a while uncle Ric and you know that." Archer poked him in the cheek causing everyone to laugh.

"I know but I'm just happy." he kissed Archer on the cheek. "How about this. I was going to play with you for today but if your parents dint have anything to do how about we all go out for ice cream." Ric suggested.

"That would be great Ric. Why doesn't Elena go and get changed and we can play with this little guy and his new toy." Archers face light up at the sound of a new toy, Elena laughed and then kissed Stefan and head up stairs.

"So Stefan, when did you and Elena find out?" Archer was completely emerged in his new toy so Ric and Stefan were just talking.

"About a month ago. We were really happy bit we didn't want to tell anyone yet, so can you just keep it a secret for a bit longer?" Stefan ran his hands through his hair. "Hey arch, can you start to put some of your toys away we will be going out soon. And the can you go and get your socks and shoes on."

"Ok daddy." Archer started to pick up the toys that were scattered all over the floor.

"So how far along is she?" Ric asked

"12 weeks, we are going to the doctors later today to have the second scan because she is quite big." Stefan chuckled,

"I noticed, is there any chance there could be more than one baby in there?" Ric smiled and watched Archer pack away the last of his toys and head out of the room

"There is a chance but we won't know anything till later." and at that Elena walked down the stairs wearing some jeans and a loose fitting top along with a jacket. "Hey beautiful." Elena came and sat down next to Stefan who then laid his hand in her knee.

"Where is Archer?" Elena asked

"Oh I told him to go and get his shoes and socks on. He should be back in a second." as if it were perfect timing Archer came running into the room with his trainers tied.

"Wow buddy where did you learn to do laces?" Ric asked

"Don't be silly uncle Ric, daddy taught Me." he started to grab Elena's hand and try to pull her up off the sofa by was failing.

* * *

"Ric do you what to go with Archer to get the ice cream? You know what I like and Stefan will have the same." Elena stated as they sat down at the booth.

"Come on uncle Ric!" Archer moaned and then dragged him off towards the cue. Elena moved closer into Stefan's shoulder and then he rested his hand on her baby bump.

"Remember we have that appointment this afternoon at 5." Stefan said and then kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah I remembered, I can't wait to see our baby for the second time."

"Same here. You do know what next Friday is right?" Elena nodded her head and then kissed Stefan.

"Our five year anniversary. I can't believe we have been married five years." Stefan chuckled and then kissed get head and looked round to see where Archer and Ric where in the cue.

"I know it's gone so fast! But it's nice to know I get you forever. And we need to talk about forever another time. But now I want it to be you, me, Alaric, our son and our unborn child or children." Elena gave him a look and then shook her head and buried it into Stefan's shoulder laughing.

"Elena? Oh my god it is you." Elena looked up to see matt smiling.

"Matt hey. It's been a long time, how are you?" Elena sat up and spun herself round in the chair. Matt motioned if it was ok if he took a seat and Elena nodded.

"Good yeah. Stefan you have not changed a day! Are you two married?"

"Yeah we are, have been for nearly five years now." Stefan kissed the top of Elena's head.

"Well I'm happy for you two. Did Klaus tell you?" at that moment Archer came running over to the table.

"Daddy daddy!" Stefan's head turned around at the sound of his sons' voice.

"Where the ice cream arch?" Archer stretched up his arms and Stefan pulled him onto his lap. "Archer, this is mummy and daddy's friend matt." Archer put out his hand towards matt,

"Nice to meet you, I am Archer Bradley Salvatore and I am two and a half years old." Elena laughed and put her hand over her mouth at Archer's eagerness to meet new people.

"Nice to meet you Archer. I am matt and I went to school with your parents." Archer smiled and then turned round to Stefan.

"Daddy, uncle Ric told me to ask you if you had any money? He has none as he doesn't have a job." Stefan laughed and Archer moved over onto Elena's lap,

"Be careful arch you don't want to hurt mummy." Stefan dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"That should be enough." he hand Archer a $20 note. "Now go and get our ice cream!" Archer smiled and then kissed Elena and Stefan on the cheek and then ran off towards Ric.

"so I am guessing uncle Ric is Mr. Saltzman as that is who Archer just ran over too." Elena lowered her head and then nodded.

"Yeah, he is."

"I always thought it was odd how close you were with the teacher. Why is that?" matt looked at the two of them and Stefan was staring blankly at the person behind matt thinking that he had seen him before.

"Matt, Ric is my step-dad. He was Isobel's husband before she 'died' and he has been really good to me, Stefan, Jer and Archer."

"Wow. I was just expecting the 'oh I was dating the teacher' excuse but that is something completely different." Elena smiled and then leant her head into Stefan's shoulder.

"Mommy, daddy! We got the ice creams! I made uncle Ric get one for matt as well!" Archer jumped up into the booth next to matt and then scooted over so Alaric could fit in.

"Mr. Saltzman, it's good to see you." Ric handed out the ice creams and everyone dug in.

"Matt please call me Ric, and it's good to see you. And this little one," he said while messing up Archer's hair "seams to really like you already." Stefan chuckled and then it clicked in his head as to who was sitting behind matt.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted completely out of the blue making everyone jump. "Get over here!" Damon did as told clapping his hands slowly in amusement.

"I am surprised it took you this long brother. I have been watching you three from a distance for about a year now. Archer haven't you grown up." Damon said while crouching down In front of the toddler who was bidding behind Ric's arm.

"Your daddy's brother, the one who stabbed him." matt face had a whole shocked expression on it. He had met Damon before and knew he was not a person to mess with but he had not known that he had stabbed Stefan.

"That's right Archer, I am. And I am surprised you remember that as you were what only a week old." he said turning to Stefan whose face had suddenly relaxed as he noticed something in Damon's hand,

"Is that a wedding ring!? Who in their rights mind would want to marry you?" Stefan shouted while standing up, Alaric took this as the time to swiftly usher Archer out of the ice cream shop into the car and matt took it as his time to leave.

"Me. I married him." Stefan turned round to see a tall brown haired woman. Exactly Damon's type.

"Stefan, Elena, I would like you to meet my wife Callie."


	34. Chapter 34

"I can't believe my brother is married." Stefan and Elena were now sitting in the waiting room, after having left as soon as Damon admitted he was married.

"I know, neither can I. But can you please just relax because we get to see our baby in a few minutes and then you have to work all night so I don't get you till tomorrow afternoon." Stefan sighed and then kissed Elena,

"I know babe. And I'm sorry I couldn't get out of working the night shift. I wish I could be with you, Archer and our baby tonight."

I understand. I still don't think we should tell him yet. I mean just in case."

"When you think it is ok to tell him we will tell him but till then let's just be happy that only three people know."

Elena leant her head into Stefan's shoulder and then kissed his neck.

"Elena Salvatore" the nurse called, Stefan and Elena got up and followed the nurse into Meredith's normal room. "You know the drill up on the bed." Stefan helped Elena up onto the bed, "you are big for 12 weeks." the nurse chuckled and then left the room when Meredith came in,

"Elena it's good to see you in here again, now let's see how everything is going on with that baby of yours." Elena smiled and then lifted her shirt up as Meredith squeezed the gel on, "so how is Archer?" Meredith asked

"He is good, full of energy and loves sport." Stefan answered

"Is he not showing any vampire characteristics?"

"Well he bit Grayson a few months ago, but he was really sad afterwards and his eyes change sometimes. He doesn't like blood and he hates Vervain." Stefan answered again

"Ok well that is good. Now if you look at the screen you can see your babies." Elena's mouth dropped and so did Stefan's,

"Wait did you say babies like more than one baby inside of me?!" Elena asked excitedly.

"Yes, if you look closely I can see three. So congratulations, you are having triplets." Elena turned to Stefan and she could see a tear rolling down his cheek and a massive smile on his face. He lent down and kissed Elena with so much passion.

* * *

"Were back!" Elena shouted while walking into the play room, but no one answered. "Where are they?"

Stefan walked into the room with his finger on his lips indicating for her to be quiet. He then put his hands over her eyes and steered her into the direction of the living room.

When they got there Stefan took his hands of her eyes and then she could help but laugh at the sight in front of her.

Both Archer and Ric were asleep on the sofa, Ric was face down on the bottom with one arm under his head and Archer was on Ric back in the very same position. At the sound of Elena laughing Ric woke up and sat up, at the same time waking up Archer who started crying as he had hit his head.

Elena rushed over to him and picked him up and started to rock him back and forth. Alaric followed Stefan into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools.

"How did it go?" Stefan's face broke out it a massive smile and them he held up three fingers, "wait. Is it triplets!" Stefan nodded and then Ric got up and gave him the biggest hug going. "Congratulations! And to add to the excitement, I just got confirmation that the money you're transferred into my account cleared so the house should go through sometime this week."

"Thank you so much Ric for doing this. I know buying the house wasn't on the top of your list but at least now there is room for all six of us and you." Stefan smiled at the thought of having another three little Salvatore's running round the new house that they would be moving into soon. And he couldn't wait to tell Elena.

* * *

"He is finally asleep, now how are my four favorite people?" Stefan asked as he laid down on the bed next to Elena. He placed one hand on top of her stomach and then kissed it three times, he then made his was up to Elena's face with a trail of kisses all the way and then attacked her lips with his. Elena broke then kiss and ran her hand up his shirt.

"I want to tell everyone but Archer first." Elena stated. Stefan smiled and then rolled of her so that he was lying next to her.

"Ok. And seeing as there are three of them it's not going to be that easy to hide it any longer. I can't believe we are having triplets!"

"I know I said I didn't want twins but thinking of having three just scares the living daylight out of me. But honestly I couldn't be happier." Elena curled into Stefan's body with her bump resting against his hip.

"I brought a house." Stefan blurted out. Elena sat up and her face had turned completely shocked. "It's our old house. I brought it back." Elena kissed him and then ran her hand along his abs.

"How did you do that without me finding out?"

"Well when we sold the boarding house the money went into a separate account. So I emptied that a found and then there was a slight increase in the value as the people had done up some of the grounds and rooms. I just slowly took the money out of the joint account in small chunks and moved it to Alaric's and then he paid it from there." Stefan sighed but couldn't help but think that he was going to move back into his old house with his new family.

"That sounds so complicated. And I love you. When do we move?" Elena rested her head on Stefan's shoulder and placed one of her hands on her stomach on top of Stefan's.

"In 3 months, so you will be huge by then! But I get to go and show you round next week." Stefan chuckled and then Elena climbed on top of him and took his top of and then kissed his abs over and over again and slowly took of her top as well and Stefan kissed every inch of her. They slowly took of their trousers and deepened the moment.


	35. Chapter 35

"Alright guys we are here." Stefan said as they pulled the car up to the boarding house. He turned round to look at Elena and saw the biggest smile on her face. As they all got out of the car Archer stopped in his tracks,

"Daddy, do we get to live here?" Stefan chuckled and then picked up Archer and threw him over his shoulder,

"Yeah we do buddy, but right now we are just looking round. The people who live here at the moment are going to show us round so you have to be extra polite." Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and then walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Ah, you must be Stefan and Elena, it's nice to finally meet the two of you. My name is Claire and my husband Tom should be back any time. Please come in." Claire stepped back to let the two of them in and then Stefan plopped Archer down, "Well who is this little one?" Claire lent down to Archer level,

"Hi, I'm Archer Salvatore." Elena could see the look on Claire face as it turned to shock,

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, Claire stood up and shook her head smiling,

"No, it's just I didn't know you were Salvatore's. Why did you ever move out? This house has been in your family for generations." Stefan chuckled and then took it as a question for him to answer,

"Archer, you see that staircase over there." Stefan pointed to the staircase to the left of the door. Archer nodded and then gave Stefan a questioning look, "well if you go up that staircase, the room right in front of you is going to be your room. That was my room when I was your age." Of course the last bit was a lie but Archer nor Claire knew that. As soon as Stefan had finished talking Archer sprinted off up the staircase, to his new room. Clair motioned for them to follow her and they ended up in the re-modelled kitchen.

"God I remember when the cabinets were green. Well about a year before we got married my brother moved out and so did Elena's step dad. So it was really just the two of us in this big house, so we moved to a small one. But now we have Archer and then we've got triplets on the way so we are going to need the space."

"Well congratulations! As you can see we have done the house up a lot, but most of the rooms are the same especially the master. That room was always so nice." Elena chuckled and Stefan shot her a look, "did I say something wrong?"

"No no. it's just we split up for a while and in that time I dated Stefan's brother, I didn't know he was his brother, they look nothing alike. And that was his room, and long story short Stefan walked in on us. So he is persistent that we will be sleeping in a different room and not the master." Claire chuckled and Elena placed her hand on Stefan's bicep,

"It is a decent argument and we can use that room as a playroom for the kids." Stefan stated,

"We can discuss it later. I do love what you and your husband have done with the place. It did need doing up."

"Thank you. So how far along are you? Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please and Stefan will have the same. I'm thirteen weeks now so I am due late March early April." Elena smiled and look at Stefan who was staring at a box that was peeking out of one of the cupboards, it was labelled 'bedroom' it Stefan's perfect handwriting. He got up and grabbed it and placed it onto the table, "Stefan!"

"Elena, that's my handwriting and this I am pretty sure is the box that we lost."

"I found it out in one of the sheds and it has pictures in it so I brought it over to the house and just kept it. You are welcome to look, and see if there is anything you recognise."

Stefan lifted the lid of the box and was silent, Elena came over to his side and looked in the box.

"Stefan, these are all of our photos, every single one of them." Stefan chuckled and then picked out one picture and looked at it. It was the one when Stefan was standing behind Elena wearing his football jersey.

"Elena, this is the one Bonnie took at my first football game." Elena took it out of his hands and looked at it. Stefan put his hand in the box and pulled out a small painting, Stefan took it over to where he was sitting before and just traced his finger over it and was silent.

"Mummy! My room is massive!" Archer came running in and jumped up into Elena's arms,

"I know, why don't we let Claire show us round the rest of the house and we can let daddy have so time alone ok." Archer nodded and Claire came over to Elena with her tea and set one down beside Stefan.

"Is daddy ok?" Archer asked and Elena could see in his eyes that he was worried.

"I'm fine arch, just do what your mother says ok?" Elena knew he wasn't fine and that he was crying but he was trying so hard to hide it from them.

"Come on buddy." Elena took Archers hand and led him out of the kitchen leaving Stefan alone.

"Is he ok, I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Claire asked as they walked into the big dining room.

"No you didn't. The picture he was looking at was of his mother. She died when he was 10 and they were really close and that is the only picture he has of her. You should have seen him when he thought he lost it." Elena replied, she stopped outside the basement door, when they moved out bonnie put a spell on it so that the door would be locked and stay locked until bonnie took the spell off.

"I've always wondered what is down there, but I've never been able to get the door open. Do you know?" of course Elena did in fact know what was down there but she couldn't say anything.

"No I don't, I always asked Stefan the same thing and he never knew. Apparently it never opened." Elena kept on walking and then she felt two muscular hands round her waist, "hey, you feeling better?" she turned round and kissed him,

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had a moment. Now let's look at the rest of our new house."

* * *

"Archer, don't speak with your mouth full." Stefan told archer. It was the day after they went to look at the house and archer had been hyped up ever since.

"Sorry daddy." Archer said doing exactly what Stefan told him not to. Elena looked at Stefan with pleading eyes and he gave in and nodded knowing that she wanted to tell him about the triplets.

"Archer, me and your dad have something we need to tell you." Archer looked up from his chicken pie that Stefan had made, and he obviously liked it as he hadn't stopped shoving it in his face. "Were going to have another baby. Well three." They watched a massive smile appear across archers face.

"What do you mean by three?" archer said and then he shoved another fork full of chicken pie into his face.

"Well buddy. At the moment mummy has three tiny babies inside her tummy and in a few months you will get 3 brothers or sisters. How does that sound?"

"How did they get in mummy's tummy and how do they get out?"

"Don't worry about that bud."

"Ok, so I get to be a big brother?" archer smiled and so did Elena,

"Yeah you do." Stefan said as he placed his hand on Elena's stomach and Elena placed hers on top of his.


	36. Chapter 36

Elena and Stefan invited everyone round for dinner, to tell them about the triplets.

"Elena can you stop pacing. It's not good for you or the babies." Stefan put the knife down that he was using to cut the carrots, and went and wrapped his arms round her waist resting his hands on her no very obvious bump. At 16 weeks elena was very big, they both knew that they shouldn't have waited this long to tell everybody but elena wanted to be sure that nothing bad happened like it did last time.

"I know, but I can't help it. I know archer reacted well to the news but what if everyone else doesn't."

Stefan turned her round so that she was facing him,

"Elena, they will react just fine. And they will be even happier when we tell them it is triplets."

Elena leant forward and kissed him and couldn't help but put her hands under his t-shirt.

There was a cough and it cause both of them to jump apart and neaten out their clothing.

"Caroline, hey." Elena said awkwardly while trying to hide her bump as best as possible

"Shit! Elena you're pregnant! Your massive!" Caroline squealed and then ran over to Elena and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Were really excited. How are you?" Elena went over and hugged Klaus.

"Were good, Care got a new job and I got a promotion and to top it all of Alex got into the local private school and he's starting there in the new school year." Klaus spit out all in one breath.

"Stefan, do you need help with dinner?" Stefan let go of Elena's waist and went back to making dinner so that everyone could actually eat that night.

"Actually Care can put the pasta in the pot that is on the stove and add 5 grams of pepper."

"Sure thing." She said skipping over to cupboard to put the pasta on,

"Thanks Care." Elena followed Klaus into the living room and sat down on the sofa and started to chat while they waited for everyone else to come.

* * *

"Ok so everyone Stefan and I have something to say." Elena said from the head of the table. Everyone turned to look at her. Dinner had been eaten along with desert and the plates had been cleared away so now everyone was sitting round the table just chatting. Stefan took Elena's hand and placed it on top of the table and began to stroke circles over it with his thumb. "We are having triplets!" everyone started shouting 'congratulations!" and was giving hugs.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok everyone sorry it has been so long since i updated! i have had so much work to do for school. i feel like i have been exaggerating this story and making it go on for too long. so the next chapter is going to be the last one - it is going to skip forward about 5 years. if i shouldn't do this tell me and i wont but i will need some help to think of ideas!


	37. Chapter 37

"Stefan come here! There kicking!" Elena shouted from the sofa in the living room. She was now 7 months pregnant and could go into labor anytime. Stefan pondered into the room with Jeremy on his shoulders and a massive smile on his face. Elena grabbed his and Archers hand and placed in onto her buldge. They had found out at the next scan that it was in fact not triplets but twins and on the first scan they had most likely just seen one baby twice, despite this tiny set back they were still really excited to welcome two little Salvatore's into the world.

"Elena I love you so much!" Stefan said with the biggest smile on his face he sat down next to Elena and Archer went and ran into the play room where Miranda and Grayson were playing.

* * *

5 Years Later

"Archer! Get in here now!" Elena screamed at the 9 year old from the living room. They were going to go and see Stefan at the hospital because it was his birthday and he hadn't been at home that much lately. Jeremy was going to meet them there with Nate and Dan, Stefan and Elena's identical twins. Jeremy and Elena had made up shortly after the twins were born because he didn't want to be missing out on more of his sisters life. Archer trundled down the stairs of the Salvatore mansion with his beats on and his head swinging to the music, Stefan had recently introduced him to Bon Jovi because he was one of Stefan's favorite musicians and his song 'wanted dead or alive' was Stefan and Lexi's theme song. After finding this out archer never took his headphones of and never stopped listening to Bon Jovi and Elena wasn't complaining, at least he wasn't listening to any of that pathetic modern 'music'.

* * *

Sitting in the car Elena tried to make conversation with archer, but he was so amerced in his music she decided it was not worth the argument to make him turn it off. As they pulled up to the hospital they were greeted by Logan who had Nate climbing over his back and Dan holding onto his leg. Elena pulled out her IPhone because it was definitely a sight she wanted to remember.

"Mum!" Nate yelled and then jumped off Logan's back and ran over to her. Elena lifted him up and then kissed his brown hair. Nate was definitely a mummy's boy, when he was younger he cried anytime Elena left him even for a short amount of time.

"They didn't take too well to the fact that I am moving" Logan said while walking over with Dan in his arms. Logan had become very close to the twins and Archer over the years and he was like an uncle to them.

"Well Logan, we are going to miss you. You have been such a help over the past 5 years and me and Stefan don't know what we are going to do without you" Elena said and she put Nate down on the floor. Logan had got offered a job in New York as a chief of Surgery, It made sense for him to move up there as his family are there and so is his daughter.

"I'll miss you too Elena, but not being mean I think I am going to miss these boys more." Logan said while ruffling archer's head who was staring blankly at the sky with his headphones on still. "Come on boys, let's go see your dad." Logan said and they walked into the hospital to go and find Stefan.

As soon as the boys saw Stefan standing filling in some paper as the desk, archer took his headphones off and the all ran down the corridor,

"Dad!" they all yelled and his head snapped round and Elena could see a smile spread across his face at the sight of his boys. Stefan lifted Nate and Dan off the floor and into his harms and placed a kiss on both their cheeks and they nestled their heads into his neck. Elena loved seeing her boys interact with each other like they did. Archer grabbed Stefan's waist and pulled him in for a hug, archer then looked up at his dad and said,

"Happy Birthday Dad. I love you"

* * *

A/N:

I thought i should end the story there as it is a good place and they seam happy - A big thanks to SwanQueen4055 and who have commented on almost every chapter and gave me ideas when i was stuck.

thanks for reading guys!

-Fencingninja1 / Rebekah


End file.
